


I Hate To See You Go, But I Love To Watch You Leave

by ImSoVain



Category: Ryan Reynolds - Fandom, Rydrew, andrew garfield - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Andrew Garfield - Freeform, Andrew is a tease, Andrew is not, Angst, BNE, Blake Lively - Freeform, Blake is just for story purposes, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Divorce, Feels, Feminine men, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Lonely Ryan, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Money, Not bacon n eggs either, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Real people, Ryan is an actor, Sex, Sex Toys, Stripper Andrew, bad star wars jokes, globe trotting, just bad jokes in general, ryan reynolds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoVain/pseuds/ImSoVain
Summary: Andrew is an exotic dancer who has also taken on the role of escort since he's been employed at the top and most lavish strip club the state of New York has to offer. He's just trying to earn a living until he sees one customer in particular who really catches his eye.Ryan is a well known actor with a well known marriage. Until that whole thing falls apart and leaves Ryan looking for love. Strip clubs were never his scene, however, he thinks he'll be frequenting after seeing one intriguing performance.





	1. I Didn't Order A Bahama Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first Ryan/Andrew fic. I'll try to update this as frequently as possible.  
> I hope you like this and as always please feel free to leave comments and kudos! They're much appreciated! :)  
> Thanks for reading!

Part of him felt embarrassed.

Part of him felt ashamed.

Part of him felt excited.

And the other part of him just didn't fucking care.

 

Ryan sat in his car in the parking lot. He didn't know why he was still sitting here, feeling the soft leather of his seats while the air conditioning was still blasting on his face. 

He felt like an idiot. He couldn't believe that he, Ryan Rodney Reynolds, was sitting in his six figure car, in the parking lot of a strip club. But this wasn't any strip club. This, was the elite of all strip clubs in the state of New York. Because not only was it a strip club, but it also serviced as the top Escort lounge in the whole state as well. 

Ryan sat in his car and stared up at the neon sign. SILK was sprawled across it in cursive pink lettering. That's all it said, no cheesy outlines of girlish figures, no pictures of panties, and definitely no crazy animalistic comparisons or added verbiage to make it sound fancy. Because those who came to a place like this, already knew they were getting their moneys worth. 

Ryan was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a door burst open from the side of the club. A flurry of high pitched laughter could be heard across the parking lot as four of the club's exotic dancers came out for their fifteen minute smoke break. 

He eyed them over then looked away. He wasn't here for them. Because this club also offered an assortment. Men and women preformed here. And no one dared judge anyone who walked in as to who they came to see. Everyone knew that anyone who walked through those doors could, not only afford a few lap dances and private strip teases from the best cut of the stock, but also if enough money was laid out could even pay for one of the fine rooms they had available. And those rooms were for Escorting purposes only. 

Ryan shifted in his seat as he listened to the radio softly. It was still light outside as it was the middle of June. Which also meant that his divorce from Blake had finalized a little over a year ago. 

He rested his head back against the head rest as he recalled the events that surrounded said event. It was out of the blue. He had just gotten back from wrapping up on the set of his latest movie. The circumstances surrounding home were, unnatural. Something was off. However, Blake gave no indication that anything was wrong. The kids were fine, however Ryan had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

A few months passed with nothing out of the ordinary. Blake was off on set for a few months while Ryan had the kids and the house to himself. Everything was great until his wife came back. He could tell she had something to tell him. He had made dinner for her the night when she arrived home and as they sat and ate, that's when she dropped the bomb. 

 

***

 

Blake had set down her wine glass and cleared her throat. She shifted in her seat and leaned forward slightly. "Ryan..." Her voice was soft, nervous almost. "I, um..." She took in another breath as she looked down at her plate, then back up at her husband. "I just, I don't think this is going to work anymore."

Ryan was staring at her as he held his knife and fork in his hands trying to avoid choking on the piece of steak he had just put into his mouth. He held it in his mouth while the juice soaked over his tongue just staring at his wife. He took a breath in through his nose as he watched Blake sit there, her eyes darting around the dining room, and he chewed his food and swallowed it. 

Setting down his utensils, he picked up his wine glass and took a large gulp from it. He set it down forcefully and he saw Blake jump slightly from the noise. "Excuse me?" 

Blake's eyes focused on him from across the table. She didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak and found it to be quite dry. She forced the word out anyhow. "Uhm, we can't..."

"We?" 

Blake swallowed thickly. "Um, I, I can't-" Her voice was soft and barely audible in the large room.

"Speak up honey, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Ryan's voice boomed across the table as he carefully annunciated those last four words to get his point across. 

Blake jumped. This wasn't going how she thought it would. "I can't-"

"Can't what, exactly?" Ryan interrupted her again, his temper flaring. 

Blake sat in her chair, nervous to say anything else. But she already started, there was no sense on walking away now. She gathered up what courage she had and spoke. "I can't do this with you anymore. We can't be together anymore. I want a divorce."

Ryan gathered his napkin from his lap, balled it up in his hands, and threw it on the table. He sat back in his chair and rested his elbows on the arm rests while folding his hands in his lap. He leaned his head back as he let the words sink in. He focused his eyes on her as she squirmed in her seat, eyes still averting his. 

He couldn't decide if he should say something or just watch her squirm nervously. Finally, he began to laugh lowly. Well, that got her attention real quick. "So, two kids weren't enough for you?"

Her face twisted as she looked shocked that he would even bring the kids up as a reason in the conversation. She then frowned as she spoke. "This isn't about the kids-"

"Then what?!" He yelled back at her cutting her sentence off. "Huh? What is it then? What, is it the money? Because the last time I checked, I'm pretty sure we have enough of that. Or is it the house? You sick and tired of this? Or, is it me? My body just isn't doing it for you anymore?" He roared as he sat forward in his chair. 

Blake's mouth opened and closed as he spoke. She knew he was pissed, and what she now had to tell him was really going to send him into orbit. 

Ryan sat at the other end of the table with his gaze boring into her. He slammed him fist down onto the glass table creating a rattling sound from the dishes that sat on it. 

Blake jumped as she pushed her lips together and closed her eyes. A few stray tears fell from her eyes as she sat there. When she opened her eyes back up again she saw Ryan still in the same position as before. She didn't want to tell him, and now, she had fully realized just how badly she had fucked up. 

Ryan couldn't take it anymore. He grit his teeth as he let the words slip past them. "You tell me right Goddamn now what the FUCK is going on! I'm not pla-"

"I'm pregnant!" Black blurted the words out faster than she could comprehend them. 

Ryan froze. She was pregnant? A spike of excitement surged through him for a second before he realized that there was no way this was possible. He quickly calculated the math in his head and that's when he came to the realization that he was right. Indeed, there was no way this kid could be his. 

Blake sat there while tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Ryan, I'm so-"

Ryan held up his hand for her to stop talking, which she did. He sat there and shook his head while silence filled the room for several minutes. 

"How foolish of me to think for even one second that this child was mine."

Blake bit her lip as she set her palms on the table. "Ryan please just, let me explain-"

She was cut off again by Ryan. "Explain? Oh, you want to explain? Explain to me how there is no way in hell that child is mine? Explain to me how you fucked some guy on the set and got pregnant?" 

"It wasn't like that!" Blake yelled back at him.

Ryan laughed. "Oh! Oh, it wasn't like that? So you mean to tell me that he didn't stick his cock inside of you, fuck you, and impregnate you? That's not how this happened? Where were you? The fucking Bahamas? What, do they have some magical water down there that if you drink it you end up pregnant?" 

Blake frowned. "Ryan, stop! I was dru-"

He raised a finger up while he spoke. "No, actually, I think that's exactly what happened. Except it wasn't water, it was alcohol. Am I right?"

Blake swallowed again before she spoke. "Listen, everyone was drinking... We were all wasted and-"

"Who the fuck are you, Jamie Foxx? You going to blame this on the alcohol?"

Blake was starting to get upset now. "Listen! I know I shouldn't have done what I did!"

"I bet you wouldn't have even told me if you hadn't have fucked up and forgotten the condom!" 

Blake opened her mouth to say something in retaliation but she was stuck. Because Ryan was right. She wasn't going to admit it, but he was right. 

Ryan smirked as he pointed a finger at her from across the table. "That's what I thought." He shook his head as he stood up, the chair legs making an awful screeching sound against the tile as it slid back. He started walking his way to the open arched doorway. 

"Where are you going?" Blake questioned as he got halfway along the length of the table. 

Ryan stopped and glared down at his soon to be ex wife and spoke condescending towards her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to pack. Stuff for me and stuff for my kids and I'm taking them with me to Canada. I'm going to give you three weeks tops to get your shit and get out of my house. And I want you gone before we get back."

Blake's mouth fell open. "What!"

"You heard me."

Blake stood up as Ryan started to walk again. however, he stopped when she stood. "First of all, those are OUR kids and you can't just take them! And second, I'm not going anywhere! This is OUR house, you can't just kick me out!"

Ryan held up his left hand and proceeded to speak. He held up one finger, "One. I'm not 'taking' the kids, we are going on a vacation." He held up a second finger, "Two. This actually is MY house. It doesn't have your name on it so yes, I do have the right to ask you to leave." He then held up a third finger, the one which held his wedding ring. "And three. It's also called a prenup, which we signed. So, you have three weeks to get the fuck out of my house." 

And with that, Ryan continued to walk towards her. He stopped when he got in front of her and removed his wedding ring and held it up in front of her face. "Three weeks." And with that, he dropped the ring in her wine glass and proceeded to walk out of the room.


	2. PVC Isn't Just For Pipes

#19

Andrew stood in front of his dressing room door staring up at the number in front of him. 

This was his private dressing room. Because only the escorts got private dressing rooms. 

He held his bag in his hand as he stood there, still looking up at the number. He had only been employed here for two weeks but already those two weeks at this club had been better than his previous attempted struggles elsewhere. 

Memories of Las Vegas came flooding back into his mind. He was debating going back until this opportunity presented itself. Sure, the money was better, but the treatment was always the same. Though, compared to how he was being treated, this place was like royalty. 

Andrew punched in his door code when he heard the thumping of high heels coming down the hall. He knew it was his competition from the way the footsteps echoed. Cleo, the other top male escort that all the men fought over. Because Cleo (who's real name was still a mystery to Andrew) was not only hella gay, but also hella jealous when Andrew showed up and took over as being "Top Bitch" as the rest of the strippers called it. 

The door clicked and he pushed it open and quickly closed and locked it behind him. He didn't need Cleo's backlash right now. 

He took a look around to make sure everything was in its place before he dropped his bag next to his stool and sat down in front of his vanity. He looked at himself in the mirror and let out a long sigh. Another night of getting dolled up to go present himself to the men in his life. He just hoped that tonight held promising customers. 

He ran his hands over his face and reached for his primer. Taking small amounts, he smoothed it over his face preparing for a light dusting of foundation. He wasn't like some of the other dancers who wore pounds of makeup. He liked to present himself as natural as he could. He swiped his eyeliner pencil and carefully outlined his eyes, followed by a light pink shade of lipstick to give a nice pouty effect. 

After his makeup, he focused on his hair. He had just gotten it cut and he knew that this particular style, the undercut, would have clients looking his way. He ran his hands along the sides and back of his head feeling how short his hair had been shaved. He grabbed a brush and slowly brushed through the long length that was left on top. He added a little bit of product to make it flow nicely and give it some height. He shuddered as he ran his fingers through it reveling in how good his freshly shorn hair felt. He knew this style was a nice boost to his confidence as well. 

He reached down and picked up his bag which contained a new outfit. Unzipping it, he reached in and pulled out the contents. 

A shiny black PVC catsuit emerged from inside the bag. Followed by a pair of sky high stiletto heels to match. 

Andrew unzipped the zipper on the back of the suit and carefully climbed inside. It covered his entire body, but left nothing to the imagination. He was excited to wear it, hoping that the lack of skin he showed would peak interest to the others as to what was underneath it. 

He started with his legs, which were long and slender just like the rest of his body. They entered the suit leaving his feet to emerge from the bottom of the pants. Next, he pulled it up onto his body letting his arms take their place next. He adjusted everything before using his insane flexibility to drag the zipper up his back, securing it at the top and himself in the suit. 

He stepped over to his full length mirror to admire himself. The suit was like liquid latex. Skin tight and hugged all of his muscles beautifully. He turned a few times to get a glance from every angle. He felt like the Roman Goddess, Venus. The Goddess of love, sex, beauty, and fertility in this thing. But, mainly sex. Because that was why they were here, for the sex. 

Andrew smoothed his hands up and down his body. The suit was thin and every touch was turning him on. He ran his hands over himself feeling the peaks and valleys of his toned muscles, the bulge in between his legs, and his tight ass that honestly, looked out of this world in this thing. 

He stepped into his heels and continued to admire himself, doing different poses and stretches to loosen himself up before he went on stage. He stepped closer to the mirror, swaying his hips as he walked up to it. Taking in a few breaths, he looked himself up and down feeling the sex just dripping off of himself. He looked sexy and he knew it. 

His breathing started to get a little heavier as he looked into his own eyes, thinking of all the naughty things he'd like to do with the right guy. He raised his hand up his chest and gently started to rub his neck. He felt the warm temperature of his skin and that peaked his libido even more. With his free hand, he used that to feel his way down his abdomen, stopping in between his legs to cop a feel. 

He squeezed gently. His black rimmed eyes fluttered closed as his pale pink lips parted, letting out a soft whimper. He could feel his body temperature rising as he continued to gently massage himself through the thin material of the suit. 

He debated taking it off to relieve himself and stroke one out but thought better of it. He knew if he was already built up before he went out there, he'd just radiate even more sex. Which was what he wanted. 

He reached out to grab the frame of the mirror but was startled as a knock came from his door. 

"Ten minutes!"

Andrew sucked in a breath. He took a step back as he gave himself another once over, checking his hair and makeup before rubbing his hands over himself again. He reached around to his ass and gave it a firm squeeze, please with what he felt there. 

"You got this." He said to himself in the mirror as he turned around and walked out of his dressing room towards the curtain for the entrance onto the stage. 

 

***

 

Ryan was immediately recognized by the bouncers when he entered the club. He let them escort him to one of the seats right in front of the stage. As he sat down, he scanned the room taking in his surroundings. 

The stage in which he was sitting in front of was more of like a runway. And the area where the dancers preformed on stage had more of a circle at the end of the runway with the pole in the middle. There were private tables with chairs set up that circled around the stage where he was sitting. 

There were other smaller stages set up throughout the club, as well as a bar off to the side. As Ryan sat down into one of the velvet covered chairs at one of the tables next to the main stage, a cocktail waitress came by to take his drink order. 

Ryan was excited to see what the hype was about one dancer in particular. The club advertised the name, but never showed the face. Ryan (hoped) it was a guy. But with a name like Zarkana, he was unsure what to expect. Either way, he knew he'd find something he liked here. 

He was beginning to loosen up a bit when the waitress came back with his Whiskey. A drink he knew would calm his nerves. He scanned the area he was in. Other dancers, mainly men, were off on the side stages preforming. He noted that most of the clientele were male as well. In fact, a lot of the people swimming around this place were men. Only a few women were seen about. 

Ryan tossed back his Whiskey just as another man who was sitting at the table next to him turned to him. 

"Come here often?" The man had longer blonde hair and a muscular build. 

Ryan directed his attention towards the man and set his glass down. "Uh, no. It's my first time actually."

The man smiled. "Ah, so the hype finally got to ya?"

"I mean, I don't really frequent strip clubs but, lonely nights ya know?" 

The blonde laughed. "Yeah I get it." He held out his hand. "I'm Alex."

Ryan looked down at the other's hand and back up. "Ryan." He said with a firm shake. "So, Alex. What brings you here?"

Alex smirked. "Same reason you're here. But, I'm hoping to score with the next escort."

"Which one is that?"

Alex smiled. "Zarkana."

Escort? "Oh?"

"Yeah. Man, you gotta see this one. Bangin body, tall and slender, perfect hair, and my God that ass... People are always picking fights over this one."

Ryan snorted. "You don't say."

"Oh yeah, just wait and see. I promise you won't be disappointed." 

Ryan smiled as he flagged down the waitress for another Whiskey. He wasn't sure how to feel. He was looking to explore his sexuality which was why he came here. But judging from what Alex had just told him, Zarkana was obviously not the one for him as Zarkana was obviously a woman. 

"Damn..." Ryan muttered to himself as he sat back in the chair. 

The waitress promptly returned with his Whiskey and Ryan was debating whether or not to just down the whole thing and leave. As he pondered that thought, the stage lights dimmed. Ryan played with his glass on the table as he decided to see what Zarkana had to offer. 

The man's voice who spoke over the loud speaker sounded sultry and sexy as he announced the next performance. "Good evening. SILK would like to welcome each and every one of you and thank you all for coming out tonight to see our featured performer. I know you will all enjoy. Well, I won't keep you lovely men waiting any longer. Please welcome... Zarkana." 

Ryan watched the lights switch on the stage to a soft glow and the song of choice for the featured dancer came blaring out of the speakers. Ryan watched and listened as he recognized the song to be one by a famous pop idol. Britney Spears: I'm a Slave 4 U. Ryan's heart sank. This was definitely a chick. 

The curtains parted at the bottom as a long arm slid out from under them. A slender hand with a black PVC arm was all to be seen. Black nail polish adorned the finger tips. 

Ryan mentally cursed. He wished this would just be done and over with so he could go find who he really came here to find. 

He watched as the arm slid along the stage, palm down, fingers splayed. It curved up as the escort drew their fingers in and made a "come hither" motion with their index finger. Slowly, more of the arm made its way past the curtain to reveal a shoulder. 

Ryan sat back and took a sip of his Whiskey as he watched the tease that was going on in front of him. He held the glass in his hand as he watched the curtains part slightly to reveal who the arm belonged to. All that could be seen between the curtains was darkness. The music started to pick up as Ryan raised his glass and took another sip. 

And he wished he hadn't.

His hand flew up over his mouth to avoid spitting out his drink as he saw the figure emerge from the darkness between the two curtains. And Ryan was shocked. 

Zarkana was far from a woman. She, was a he. And he had Ryan drooling as he crawled his way down the runway. 

Ryan watched as his body, which was strong and built just like a dancer's, slithered its way down the runway. Dressed in a skin tight cat suit, his name would have been more appropriate as the Black Mamba. He watched as the movements which were ever so calculated, flowed with ease as he moved to the music. Slow and sexy, this man knew how to entertain. 

Ryan gripped the glass in his hand as he felt it slipping and set it down on the table. He was too engrossed with what was going on in front of him that he had completely forgotten about his drink. He fixed his eyes on Zarkana, who, had made his way to the pole at the end of the stage. And that's when it happened. 

Zarkana's head rose up and his eyes met directly with Ryan's. Ryan literally forgot how to breath for a few seconds as he stared into the dark rimmed pools in front of him. Zarkana's lips parted as he smirked, and darted his tongue out tantalizingly slowly and ran it along his bottom lip. 

Ryan watched that tongue graze those pink, pouty lips and thought his brain was going to explode. Holy fuck. The man in front of him, who barely looked legal, was dripping with sex. And that's when Ryan decided. Zarkana was his. That was the only choice, there was no other option. He had to have him. 

Zarkana drew his tongue back into his mouth and pulled the corner of his bottom lip in to be held in between his teeth. And with that, he slid his arm up the pole and like a free flowing tidal wave, gracefully rose his body up to stand on his feet. 

Ryan sat back to take in the view. He could feel his heart pounding as he watched the lithe dancer in front of him. His eyes wandered, taking in every inch. And then he got to the bottom. His eyes fixed on the sky high stilettos at the end of those long legs. Even Ryan had to bit his own lip this time. He shifted in his seat as he felt his cock begin to throb. 

He was so lost in the dancer's routine that he didn't even notice how many more people had funneled in to see the performance. But he didn't care about anyone else. His and Zarkana's eyes were locked almost the entire performance. And before he knew it, it was over. 

The other customers threw bills on stage, but Zarkana's eyes were still locked with Ryan's. Ryan fished his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed thirty one hundred dollar bills from it. He folded them in half and rested his elbow on the stage. He held the bills in between his index and middle fingers as Zarkana gracefully crawled towards him. 

"For you." The words rolled off Ryan's tongue as he stared into Zarkana's eyes. 

Zarkana's lips parted as he smiled. Ryan took the opportunity to slip the bills in between his teeth. Zarkana laughed and removed the money. 

"Meet me in the lounge..." And with that, Zarkana held up a black casino chip with a jewel encrusted letter Z on it. "Your access." He smirked and took the opportunity to mimic Ryan's previous action and shove the chip in between Ryan's teeth. Then just as gracefully as before, he rose to his feet and made his way back through the curtains. 

Ryan watched him go, chip still nestled in between his lips, never taking his eyes off that ass. He hated to see him go, but fuck, did he love to watch him leave.


	3. My Favorite Letter, Is The Letter S

Ryan sat at his table dumbfounded. His eyes fixed on the swaying curtains. What in the world just happened? He was brought back to earth with a gentle nudge to his arm. 

"Man, someone got lucky."

Ryan turned his head to see Alex. He stared at him like a deer in headlights. "...What just happened?" The words came out slightly mumbled as the chip was still sitting pretty in his teeth. 

Alex laughed. "He chose you." He said pointing to Ryan's mouth. 

Ryan's eyes diverted down to his mouth. He reached up and removed the chip and looked at it. It was a casino chip. Black with silver glitter encrusted into the plastic. And on it was the letter Z written in a curvy font encrusted with diamonds. 

"You know, I've been coming here every day for the past two weeks to catch a glimpse of this guy and never have I seen him do something like that. Guess he's picky with his men." Alex spoke as he reclined in his seat. 

"Yeah... I guess so." Ryan's eyes were focused on the chip. He remembered the words that Zarkana spoke. 'Your access' Ryan looked around the room then back at Alex. "Uh, say, where is the lounge?" 

Alex smiled and turned his body. He pointed off into the direction of the opposite end of the club. "It's that way."

Ryan fumbled for his still full glass and picked it up. He tossed back the contents feeling it burn down his throat. He then stood up and discarded the glass on the table leaving Alex behind, and making his way off towards the lounge. 

 

***

 

Andrew closed and locked his dressing room door behind him. He could feel the surge of adrenaline rushing through his veins. He stood with his back up against the door resting his weight against it. He smiled as he bit his bottom lip. He couldn't believe he had been that bold. His eyes scanned the room as he recalled the way he had just acted. 

He always took a quick peek at the audience before he went on stage, and he was glad he did this time. He thought back to when his eyes rested on the man in the front row. Just thinking about him now made his cock pulse. He recognized him immediately as Ryan Reynolds which caused him to act even more bold. He had always had a crush on Ryan and he knew this was his opportunity. He knew that he had to have him. 

The words that he spoke to him replayed over and over in his head. 'For you' God that voice! Deep, sultry, and sexy. Fuck. Andrew wondered what kind of naughty things could come out of that mouth. Or even better, how those lips felt wrapped around his cock. 

Andrew bit his lip harder as his hand moved down between his legs to feel the hardness that rested there. Fuck, he couldn't wait to get this guy in bed. But he couldn't just jump right into the sack. That wasn't his style. Zarkana was a tease, but Andrew liked to get to know his prey first. 

He then remembered that his other hand contained his living. He walked over to his vanity and sat down. Unfolding the bills he quickly thumbed through them. Three grand. He raised his eye brows in surprise. Sure, the people who came to this club were rich. But no one person had ever given him this much for a performance. He still had the bills that were thrown on stage that would be collected and given to him at the end of the night, but this was given directly to him by one person. In his teeth no less.

The money wasn't the reason Andrew had chosen this man. Zarkana was of course a vain money hungry tease, but Andrew was doing this to make ends meet. Andrew had chosen this man because, well, Goddamn, he saw what he looked like. And that fucking smile. He hoped he had potential and not just looks. He hoped Ryan wasn't just another snobby actor.

Andrew folded the bills back up and punched in the code to his small safe which was next to his vanity, placing the bills inside for safe keeping. He checked over his makeup, touching up his lips just a bit and fluffing his hair back up before he decided that he was ready to go. He stood up and eyed himself in his mirror again. 

Usually he'd change when heading to the lounge, however he wanted to keep that cat suit on purely for selfish reasons. He smoothed his hands over his chest and down his hips, swaying them slightly. 

'So Ryan can peel this off of me later...' He thought to himself and smirked, heading away from the mirror and out the door to the lounge. 

 

***

 

Ryan approached the two heavy wooden doors in front of him. 'LOUNGE' was written on a neon sign in squiggly letters above the door frame. A rather large, muscular man stood outside the doors dressed in a black suit with black sunglasses shielding his eyes. He made no effort to move as Ryan walked up to him, however he did speak. 

"You got access?" He asked acknowledging Ryan's presence. 

Ryan looked up at the man and handed him chip. 

The guard took it and looked at it. He snorted and handed the chip back as he opened the door. "Keep it. Zarkana never keeps anyone around. Have a token to remember him by because odds are, he'll be on to the next one in no time."

Ryan frowned as he took the chip back and placed it in his pocket. "Yeah, sure thing big boy." Ryan started to make his way into the lounge but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"I know who you are. Which also means HE knows who you are. Watch yourself, Zarkana is a money hungry slut." The guard removed his hand and placed it back at his side. 

Ryan's eyes shifted on the guard as the words soaked in. He thought what he just heard sounded rude because he didn't get that vibe from Zarkana. But, this was a strip club after all. The dancers of course put on a façade. 

Ryan shrugged. "Next time you see me, I'll have me some arm candy wrapped in a PVC wrapping."

"In my experience, PVC isn't all it's hyped up to be."

Ryan smirked. "You're right, it's more fun to take it off..." 

The guard laughed as he clapped Ryan on the shoulder. "Enjoy yourself Mr. Reynolds."

"See you on the flip side big boy." Ryan replied as he made his way into the lounge. 

He took a few steps into the room as he heard the door close behind him. It was a rather large place, but it had small secluded booths obviously for private meetings. Ryan's hands were in his pockets as he searched for Zarkana. He scanned the room for a few seconds before he finally spotted him. 

Zarkana was off in the far corner standing next to one of the private booths. And once Ryan spotted him, their eyes were locked in an unbreakable gaze. Ryan felt his heart flutter when he saw him, and he wasted no time on getting over to him. 

The walk felt like he was moving in slow motion. His eyes fixed on the dancer's. Ryan took note of the way he was positioned. He leaned with his back up against the pillar of one of the booths, one leg out in front of him to support his weight, while the other one was bent at the knee, his stiletto bottom rested flat with the pillar behind him. His arms hung at his sides, and the beautiful S curve of his body made his hips jut out, leaving a large gap between the wall and his perfect ass. 

Zarkana's eyes watched as Ryan got closer and closer. A smile sat on his parted, pouty lips as he waited. And finally, Ryan was within arms reach. 

"Thought maybe you wouldn't show?" Zarkana teased. 

Ryan's eyes traveled up and down the body in front of him. God he smelled good. "I didn't hand you a wad of cash for no reason baby."

Baby? Ooh, he liked that. "So, what did you have in mind for me tonight?" 

Ryan thought for a second. Oh, he had lots in mind for this sexy little minx in front of him. Money was no object, it's mainly what Zarkana would allow at this point. And from the looks of it, Ryan guessed he'd be able to get away with just about anything tonight. 

"Not that money is a problem or anything but, how much do you cost sweetheart?"

Sweetheart? Fuck, nicknames just so happened to be a kink of his. Zarkana smirked as the words rolled off his tongue. "Oh Daddy, I chose you tonight. You don't owe me anything. Plus, you've already given me enough." 

Ryan's mind came to a screeching halt. Daddy? Did sex on a stick just call him Daddy? Oh fuck. Ryan was a goner. 

He could feel the bulge growing in his pants. He chuckled and stepped closer. "Mmm, Daddy huh? I heard you're a dangerous game to play baby."

Again with the nicknames. Andrew could feel himself growing hard as he mentally undressed the man standing only about a foot away from him. "I'm only dangerous when you listen to the snakes out there." 

Andrew knew Ryan had spoke with the guard outside just from what he had said. He wasn't going to dwell on the fact that everyone tried to throw everyone under the bus here. He was upset that Ryan already had a seed planted about a negative image about himself. Oh well, it just meant that Andrew just had to be himself and show Ryan that he wasn't the money hungry snake that people referred to him as. 

Zarkana pushed himself off the wall to stand on two feet. He rested both hands on Ryan's chest and moved them up to snake them around his neck. With his heels on, he was just slightly taller than Ryan. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you a little before we sleep together." Andrew said shyly. 

Ryan stood stock still when the dancer wrapped his arms around his neck. He wasn't sure what he was allowed to do. He wanted ever so badly to just touch him, but he remembered his manners. He fiddled with the pockets on his jeans not knowing where to place his hands. 

Andrew pushed his body against the other man slightly, sensing his nervousness. "You can touch me, I won't break." He said softly.

Ryan looked into Zarkana's eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He muttered. He slowly rose his hands and placed them on the other man's hips. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled him in closer. 

Andrew smiled. "We can take it slow, if you want to that is." He spoke softly. 

Ryan smirked as he ran his hands along the suit feeling how smooth it was. He brushed his finger tips against that firm ass squeezing softly. "Honestly, I want to pound that ass into next week, but yeah, maybe a drink first."

Andrew laughed as he watched Ryan's smirk. Fuck, this man was going to be the death of him. "Would you like to stay in one of the private booths for a bit? Or I can take you straight up to my suite. It's your choice, Daddy." 

Ryan growled lowly at that name again. Daddy. No one had called him Daddy before, except his own kids. But this was way different. He adored the way the other man said it. Yes, he was being a tease. But something about the tone of his voice and the look in his eye told Ryan that this wasn't just the dancer Zarkana talking. He felt a deeper connection than just a one night stand. 

"I like the sound of that suite..."

Zarkana smiled as he pulled away and took Ryan's hand in his own. "Follow me."


	4. Pets Need Permission

Ryan watched as Zarkana hiked up the staircase in front of them. He held his hand tight as he watched the sway of his hips. And each time he stepped up, he could see those lean but strong calf muscles flex to support his stilettos. Ryan followed like a love sick puppy, which he basically was. 

When they had made it to the top of the staircase, they took a right and continued down the hall. There weren't many suits meaning there weren't many escorts, only those in the top line of their work got a suite. There were three suits total down this particular hallway. Two on the left, and one on the right. They stopped in front of the one on the right. Zarkana's name was spelled out on the door. 

He stood there, still clutching Zarkana's hand as the dancer entered the door code. He heard the lock click and he looked inside as he followed behind. 

The room itself was quite large but very cozy. Upon entering, Ryan took in the layout. There was a small circle stage with a pole towards the back wall at first glance. Off to the left was a king sized bed adorned in red silk sheets, lots of pillows, and a canopy with black lace curtains that could be drawn for privacy. A bottle of champagne sat in an ice chest next to the bed.

Next to the bed on the wall sat a numerous assortment of sex toys. Anything from whips, floggers, crops, handcuffs, dildos, vibrators, anal beads, plugs, blindfolds, and nipple clamps. And that was just from the first glance.

Off to the right was a Jacuzzi tub along with a large see-through glass shower. 

The room was dimly lit and was adorned in warm colors. Lots of deep reds and black seemed to be the colors of choice. Couches and chairs were placed throughout the room for added comfort. 

Zarkana walked into the middle of the room and turned around with arms wide open as he spoke. "Welcome to my humble abode. Well, home away from home I guess I should say. Feel free to look around, there are surprises I'm sure even I haven't found yet. Get comfy, and take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Zarkana took a seat on the small circle stage with the pole. He laid back staring up at the ceiling as he arched his back and brought his legs up to rest his stiletto bottoms on the stage. With bent knees, he crossed one leg over the other and rested his arms up above his head on the stage. He knew Ryan's eyes were on him.

Ryan looked around the room and took a seat on one of the nearby couches. He sat down and crossed one leg over the other, resting his arm over the back of the couch. He observed and admired the way Zarkana's body arched and bent. The dancer's flexibility did not go unnoticed. Ryan noted how graceful and relaxed he looked just lying on the stage. 

"So, where is home?" Ryan asked casually. 

Zarkana snapped back to attention as he sat up. His eyes focused on Ryan as he shrugged. "It's... Not as great as you might think...." Andrew got up and aimlessly wandered about the room as he tried to avoid the question. 

Ryan scoffed. "Oh come on, I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Andrew glanced over his shoulder and answered sheepishly, "I'm currently shacking up in East Harlem..."

"East Harlem? The fuck you doing there!?" Ryan was shocked by Zarkana's response. 

Andrew shrugged. "Cheap rent. Didn't have many choices or much money when I got here and the Bronx and Queens were out of the question. As was Brooklyn. I don't know, Harlem didn't seem like such an awful place until I got there."

"Good God kid, you want to lose your life because of cheap rent?" Ryan questioned as he shifted his body to follow Zarkana. 

Zarkana made his way over to the couch where Ryan was perched. "Don't have much of a choice when you end up here and have no money." He stood next to the small coffee table in front of the couch, ready to sit down. 

Ryan shook his head. "Hey, no." He patted his lap. "Right here, I won't bite. Unless you want me to that is."

Andrew snorted. He stood in front of Ryan with legs apart. Leaning forward, he grabbed the back of the couch and nestled his knees on either side of Ryan's thighs bringing himself up and unto the couch to straddle him. "You tell me what YOU want, Daddy."

Ryan smiled and immediately rested his hands on Zarkana's hips, pulling him closer. "I want to get to know you."

Andrew returned the smile as he settled onto Ryan's lap. "I'd like to get to know you too..."

They continued to smile as they looked into each other's eyes. This wasn't something that Andrew typically did with clients. In fact, he'd NEVER done this with a client before. He honestly from the moment he saw Ryan wanted to give him something more than just a lap dance or a good lay. He just hoped that putting himself out there didn't backfire. 

Finally, Ryan broke the comfortable silence. "So, you said you 'ended up' here and with no money. I mean, you're a stripper, how are you not making fuck loads of cash? Oh, and by the way, where in the fuck did you get that orgasmic accent of yours?"

Andrew threw his head back and laughed. "Well, I was born here in the states. Los Angeles to be exact. However, I was raised in Epsom Surrey, which is a market town in Surrey, England which is South-West of London. I bounce back and fourth between here and there."

Ryan hummed lowly. "Ah, dual citizenship? Daddy likey."

Andrew laughed as he continued. "Yes, I do in fact have dual citizenship. How I ended up here is probably the story you're looking for."

Ryan ran his hands up and down the slender dancer on his lap, the smooth material gliding against his hands. "I'm looking for anything you're willing to tell Dollface."

Andrew melted at the pet name and smiled again. "I have friends here in America, and when I was twenty two I was invited to one of my friend's twenty first birthday parties in Las Vegas. So, I went. And I loved it so much that I just never went back to England."

Ryan raised his eye brows. "Bold move."

Andrew scoffed. "Yeah, it was. And then I realized that it wasn't cheap to live in Vegas. I needed money fast, so I started stripping. Got lucky and got noticed by one of the people who put together the Cirque Du Soleil shows. Got hired and did that for a while. After about two and a half years, I quit. I couldn't do it anymore. It was so grueling and I felt like a monkey preforming in a cage or something. I had enough money saved up so I got rid of my apartment and left Vegas to go travel. That lasted for about six months until I ended up in New York with no money left." 

Andrew's eyes wandered about the room. He felt stupid telling someone of such a high reputation about his poor life choices. 

"So that's when you went back to stripping huh?" Ryan asked softly as he rubbed his thumbs against the dancer's hip bones.

Zarkana shifted slightly and shrugged. "I had no other option. Started off at some shitty clubs, got noticed by someone of some kind of importance, and was brought here. And that was two weeks ago."

"You've got some moves kid, I mean, you were in a fucking circus for God's sake." 

Andrew laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He leaned slightly closer to Ryan brushing his chest against his. It felt nice to have a normal conversation with someone as it didn't happen very often. "Tell me about you." He said quietly. 

Ryan scoffed. "Pretty sure you already know everything about me."

Andrew shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I know your name and that you're in movies but... That's about all I know."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Eh, there ain't much to really tell kid. I'm fresh out of a divorce and got two young kids. I act in movies and I'm a lonely man, have been since I found out Blake cheated on me over a year ago and got pregnant with his kid." 

Andrew's face fell. "Damn, I'm sorry to hear that."

Ryan shrugged, "It is what it is kid. By the way, are you even legal?"

Andrew was caught off guard by the question as he looked at Ryan with wide eyes. As he spoke, he tried to stifle back a laugh. "Uh yeah, I am. I'm twenty six."

Ryan nodded. "Kinda thought you were in your twenties, got a nice perky ass to prove it." His hands slid down and firmly grabbed two handfuls of Zarkana's ass and kneaded it gently. 

Andrew gasped as a moan escaped his lips. His hips jutted forward slightly which caused a smirk to form on Ryan's lips. "Ooh, you like that huh?"

Andrew bit his bottom lip as hooded, lust filled eyes drifted down to meet Ryan's sex crazed, dominating ones. He rolled his hips forward as he pushed his erection up against Ryan's stomach. His eyes darted between Ryan's eyes and his lips. His tongue slipped out in between his lips effectively wetting them before he spoke.

"I want you." He breathed into Ryan's ear. 

Ryan let out a low growl as he placed his hand on the dancer's jaw line, looking him deep in his eyes. With their foreheads only inches apart, Ryan closed the gap and captured Zarkana's lips with his own. 

Andrew felt pleasure shoot through his body when their lips connected. He took note of how they felt. Soft, full, and warm. He could feel the dull scrape of stubble on Ryan's upper lip as he kissed him. Goosebumps formed over his skin as his body longed for more. Andrew's fingertips brushed along the back of Ryan's neck softly before he pulled away. Andrew mentally pouted at the loss of his customer's lips. 

"You're mine." Ryan spoke possessively and with a low voice that made Andrew shudder.

Andrew's head was swimming with lust as he let the words fall out of his mouth practically begging. "Anything. Anything you want Daddy, please. Take me the way you want me, oh Daddy please. Please, I'm yours." 

Ryan's cock was throbbing as he soaked in the words, his power trip starting to take over. His hands slid up the dancer's back and found the zipper that rested at the top of his neck. He grabbed the end and slowly started to pull it down Zarkana's back. As soon as Andrew heard that noise, he immediately leaned his head back and opened his mouth letting out a soft whimper. He remained stock still as the zipper was slowly dragged down his back ready to reveal what was underneath. 

As soon as Ryan got to the bottom, he wasted no time in sliding his hands into the suit and unto the bare skin of the little minx in front of him. He observed every little movement as the escort responded to each small touch. Ryan gingerly felt his way up the smooth skin of the dancer's back. With every inch gained, he got a soft moan as a reward. 

Andrew's skin was on fire. He couldn't remember the last time he had been touched in such a gentle yet dominating way. He learned quickly that Ryan wasn't the typical customer that he usually dealt with. Ryan instead was slow, sweet, and genuine. He wasn't demanding, however he was very possessive but not in a way that made Andrew worry. Instead, he felt safe. Like this was where he belonged. 

Ryan's hands continued their way up until they reached the top. He then brought them back down, dragging his nails lightly against the escort's skin electing a soft cry from his lips. Ryan then moved his hands up the front of the dancer's body to grip the top of the suit. His eyes focused on Zarkana's as he silently asked for permission. 

Andrew's breathing was a bit labored as he gave a nod, giving Ryan permission to keep going. Seconds later, he felt the air hit his hot skin as the suit was beginning to get peeled off of him. The process was slow and tantalizing and Andrew watched as the suit was peeled down off his neck. Ryan then grabbed the end of each sleeve so Andrew could pull his arms out. He watched as Ryan's eyes swarmed hungrily over his pale flesh. His heart was racing as the suit stopped at his waist.

Ryan licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down the beautiful man in front of him. He placed his hands on the other man's body and silently explored. He worshipped every inch of pale, smooth skin. "Fuuuuck..." He breathed. He licked his lips again as he leaned in and placed his lips on Zarkana's chest over his nipple. He gently began to suck, occasionally taking the small nub in between his teeth to nibble on it playfully. 

Andrew's grip tightened around his customer's neck as he slowly began to rock his hips against Ryan's. His cock was throbbing as soft praises fell from his lips, filling Ryan's ears. "Daddy please, oh please... I need your cock."

Ryan pulled away from Zarkana's nipple and blew a stream of air over it, making the other man shiver. He grabbed another handful of that perky ass in his lap and squeezed. "On your knees baby." He whispered motioning to the floor.

Andrew did as he was told and removed himself from Ryan's lap. As he stood, his suit top hung from his waist. Just as Zarkana was about to drop to his knees, Ryan protested. "Mmm not so fast Dollface..." He said wagging a finger at him. 

Zarkana stood staring at him and waited. 

"Ass on that table baby, take a seat." Ryan said pointing to the coffee table in front of him and behind Zarkana. He watched as Zarkana obeyed him and sat down. Ryan licked his lips again as his eyes roamed over the slender body and down those impossibly long legs. He sat up straight and scooted forward on the couch. 

Ryan leaned over and picked up one of Zarkana's legs, letting his hands slide gracefully down the sleekness of the suit. When he reached his foot, he removed his stiletto. He placed the shoe next to him on the couch and followed the same process with the other leg. 

When Ryan had two shoes sitting next to him, he got up and leaned over Zarkana. He slid his fingers underneath the fabric of the suit at the waist. Zarkana got the idea and lifted his ass up so the suit could be removed. 

When Ryan had peeled the suit halfway down Zarkana's calves, he picked up each foot again and tugged the suit completely off the dancer's body. Discarding the suit on the couch he then picked up each stiletto and placed them back on Zarkana's feet. He then sat back to lustfully admire what was in front of him. 

Andrew sat on the table. His hands were out behind him to support his weight and his legs were parted slightly with both his knees falling to one side. He was completely naked except for his stilettos, which honestly made him feel even more sexy. His back was straight and his breathing heavy as his eyes locked with Ryan's.

Ryan sat on the couch with spread legs and his arms outstretched to rest on the back of the couch. His eyes moved over Zarkana's body as if he were ready to devour him. The escort in front of him was perfect. He decided to start at the top and work his way down. 

The way his hair sat, short on the sides and long on the top was untouched, and begging to be pulled. His dark rimmed eyes burned with a fire that Ryan desperately wanted to play in. His pink, pouty lips sat parted and wet, just waiting to be claimed. His arms were long and toned, with slender hands and long fingers to match. And his chest heaved up and down like he couldn't get enough oxygen. But his skin was absolutely perfect. Smooth, pale, and untouched. His dusky nipples sat peaked at attention. 

Ryan's eyes continued their way down as he noticed how lean the dancer was. His toned muscles and flat abs making their presence known. His eyes rested on the pink, hard member that sat in between his legs. Zarkana definitely had something to work with. Ryan's eyes focused on the lack of hair there, and the small bead of precome that was forming on the tip. He bit his bottom lip as he continued.

The dancer's legs were miles long, and the stilettos made them look even longer. Ryan felt his heart flutter as he noticed how nicely his feet fit into those stilettos. He also noticed how little body hair the dancer had. He wasn't sure if it was natural or if the escort just spent a lot of time shaving. Judging from how sensitive and delicate his skin was though, he guessed it was natural. 

Ryan was beyond please by what sat in front of him and he wanted so badly to put his hands all over him and take him right now. But this was a process, one that he wanted to savor and enjoy. His eyes met the dancer's again as he spoke softly. "Goddamn, just look at you. Fuck, you're so perfect baby..." He was entranced as the words fell from his mouth. He fumbled with his belt and his jeans but managed to get them undone. "So perfect..." He muttered as he kicked his shoes and socks off and pushed his pants and boxers down to the floor and off to the side. 

Andrew licked his lips when he finally saw Ryan exposed. He sat forward slightly, his patients starting to grow thin. 

Ryan chuckled lowly as he moved his finger in a "come hither" motion at Zarkana. "Right here baby." He said as he spread his legs open.

Andrew let out a whimper as he slid off the table and onto his knees in one fluid motion in front of Ryan. He stared at the hard member in front of him and looked up at Ryan through long eyelashes. "Tell me how you want it, Daddy." 

Ryan scooted his ass forward and leaned back against the couch. He carded his fingers though Zarkana's hair as he groaned. "Touch me Dollface, you don't need permission. You're not a pet."

Andrew wanted to sob at the words. No one had ever treated him like this before. Not in his line of business. He was never given many choices, it was always how the customer wanted it. Andrew raised his hands up to rest them on Ryan's thighs. When he touched him, it was like his body had never felt more alive before. His eyes locked with Ryan's again. "Maybe I want to be YOUR pet, Daddy." 

Ryan sucked in a breath. Fuck. This kid was going to be the death of him. He cupped Zarkana's face in his hands and leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips. When he pulled away, he spoke gently to him. "Baby, you can have whatever you want. I will give you anything. And if it's something you don't want, you just tell me."

"You know I'll give you anything you want too, right? I want to please you..."

"Oh, I know sweetheart, I know." 

Andrew smiled as Ryan sat back on the couch once again. He kept his hand threaded in the escort's hair, "Suck me." He simply stated as he gently pushed Zarkana's head down. 

Zarkana smiled, "My pleasure." He said and opened his mouth, taking Ryan all the way down to the hilt. 

Ryan gasp and sucked in a large breath. His mouth hung open as broken moans fell from it. He looked down to see Zarkana with his cock fully engulfed in his mouth. He moaned as Zarkana sucked his full length, slowly going from tip to base. A nice, steady pace was set as Ryan could feel the dancer's tongue flicking against his cock head. He knew at this pace that he wouldn't last long. He wanted to tell Zarkana to slow down but honestly, he had never had a blowjob feel this good before in his entire life. The pleasure was just too great. 

Ryan's head was spinning as he felt the build up in his lower abdomen. His fingers carded through Zarkana's hair, pulling slightly. "Shit baby... Keep this up and I'm going to cum down that pretty little throat of yours in no time..."

Andrew moaned around Ryan's cock when he heard that. He continued to bob his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks as he could taste the saltiness of Ryan's precome on his tongue. He focused on running his tongue along the underside of Ryan's cock, and flicking it along his slit softly. He felt tears starting to prick in his eyes as he relaxed his throat and let Ryan fuck his mouth. The whole time reveling in the feeling of Ryan's hands in his hair. He didn't admit it much, but he loved having his hair pulled. Especially when he was giving head. 

Ryan's grip tightened as the moans turned into low grunts. He tried to hold off his orgasm as long as he could, but every time he looked down at Zarkana swallowing his cock, he felt like he was going to explode. Finally, he let go. He leaned back against the couch, arching his back as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. He let out a cry when he released his load down the escort's throat. 

The cum hit the back of Andrew's mouth, and trickled down the back of his throat. He kept relaxed as Ryan continued to thrust his cock back and fourth in his mouth. And he greedily swallowed everything that Ryan had to offer. And finally, he pulled off Ryan's cock with a lewd, wet pop. He looked up at Ryan, licked his lips, and smiled. 

Ryan's chest was heaving up and down as he smirked back at Zarkana, his hand still in the dancer's hair. "Fuck... I'm officially promoting you to my official Cum Slut." 

Andrew snorted and sat up on his knees. He grabbed the collar of Ryan's shirt and pulled him down to meet him lips. Except this time, he slid his tongue along Ryan's bottom lip, asking permission. Ryan's lips parted and allowed entrance for Zarkana who slid his tongue against Ryan's so slowly, allowing him to taste himself on the other man's tongue. 

Ryan purred as he pulled Zarkana up onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. Only when Zarkana was straddled on Ryan's lap did he pull away. He wrapped his arms around the dancer's waist and whispered lowly to him. 

"Ooh Dollface... Hope you're prepared because neither of us are going home tonight. I am going to fuck that perfect, pretty little ass of yours until you can't even walk."

Andrew's mouth formed a sly smile at the comment and he whispered, "Hit me with your best shot... Daddy..."


	5. This Pineapple Will Guarantee Your Safety

Pale, milky skin was silhouetted against the deep red of silky sheets. 

Ryan stood at the foot of the bed, admiring his work. 

Zarkana's wrists were bound above his head. A lovely pair of black fuzzy handcuffs securely fastened his wrists in place around one of the poles attached to the headboard. He lay on his back, eyes shielded with a blind fold. He squirmed ever so slightly as he longed to feel Ryan's touch against his burning flesh. 

Ryan bit his lip. Never in his life had he seen something so appealing. His eyes traveled over the body in front of him as he grabbed the back collar of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. He tossed it to the side and made his way over to the wall of sex toys on the side of the bed. 

As he stood in front of the display contemplating on which toy to choose, he heard small little whimpers coming from the bed. He turned his head to see Zarkana softly pulling against his restraints, his lips parted filling the room with soft, pleading cries. Ryan smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

When Andrew felt the weight shift on the mattress, he turned his head in that direction and let out a soft, pathetic moan. "Daddy..." He whined.

Ryan's hand was on the side of Zarkana's face in an instant as he stroked his thumb gently against the dancer's cheek trying to soothe him. "Baby doesn't want to wait anymore huh? So impatient you are." He cooed.

Andrew let out another sad whimper as he felt Ryan's hand tracing down his neck, then his chest, across his abdomen, and down to his weeping cock. He let out a broken, lust filled moan as warm fingers wrapped around his swollen member. He thought he was going to cum just from the contact. "Oh God..." He whispered.

Ryan gave Zarkana's cock a few pumps as he licked his lips. Half the fun was that the escort couldn't see what Ryan was about to do, but he couldn't wait to hear the noises he was about to make. He lowered his head and opened his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and licked Zarkana's cock from base to tip like a lollipop. 

Andrew's body jolted as he felt Ryan's wet tongue against him. Broken whimpers left his lips as white hot pleasure shot through his veins. 

Ryan raised his head and watched the dancer squirm. He smirked to himself and leaned down and did it again. 

Just as he expected, another set of broken whimpers flooded his ears. He watched as Zarkana's hips jutted upwards. Ryan admired the dancer's long, swollen cock as it started to leak precum. He leaned forward again and flicked his tongue along Zarkana's slit, lapping up his fluids. Another moan spilled from Zarkana's lips. 

Ryan wasn't done teasing just yet. He sat there watching the dancer as his chest heaved, taking in deep breaths. Another sob could be heard as he held Zarkana's cock in his hand. "Did you want more of that baby?" Ryan asked in a low voice. 

Andrew squirmed, "Yes... Yes, I do..." He replied breathlessly. 

"Beg."

Andrew could have died when he heard that word. He was so turned on, he felt like he was going to explode. He let out a strangled, frustrated moan before he spoke. "Daaaaddy... Ahh, Oh pleeease... Please ooh, mmngh please, I need you! Please, I need to feel your mouth on my cock!"

Ryan smirked, satisfied with what he heard as he wetted his lips again. Leaning down, he took Zarkana's cock into his mouth and began to suck, running his tongue up and down his shaft, tasting the saltiness of the escort's free flowing precum. 

As soon as Andrew felt Ryan's lips wrapped around his cock, his hips rocked forward and he gasp. The pleasure was building up in his lower abdomen and he wanted to cum so badly. All he needed was for Ryan to keep running his tongue up and down his shaft. To feel the wetness of his mouth, his saliva coating his cock. The bobbing of his head setting a steady pace. The way he-

Ryan took one last suck and pulled off Zarkana's cock with a wet pop before he was able to cum. He blew a steady stream of air against his saliva coated cock as he waited for the whimpers of protest. 

Andrew could feel the build up happening and he almost made it to his release until it all stopped. He let out a gasp when he felt the absence of Ryan's hot mouth and instead, a cool stream of air. He let out a cry and a series of broken, disappointed sobbing protests. "No... No, no! Oh God, please Daddy! Let me come, please!" 

Ryan shifted his weight again, coming up closer to the dancer's top half. He ran his fingers through Zarkana's hair as he soothed him. "Shhh baby, it's alright. It's ok. Daddy's going to give you more." He heard Zarkana whimper again as he rose up off the bed, making his way over to the wall of sex toys. 

His eyes scanned over the rows and rows of toys, trying to decide which one was the right one for the job. His eyes finally landed on a rather long, red vibrator. He carefully plucked it off the wall and swiped the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He took a few steps back to the bed and sat down again. Zarkana was still breathing heavy as he lay there squirming. 

Ryan carefully grabbed a hold of the dancer's leg and kissed the inside of his thigh before he spoke. "I'm going to open you up baby. You tell me at any point if you want me to stop. Pineapple. That's the safe word. Don't be afraid to use it." He kissed the inside of the dancer's thigh again before he asked, "Do you understand sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy." Zarkana replied breathlessly. 

"Good." 

Ryan set the vibrator down on the bed and flipped open the cap on the bottle of lube making the familiar 'pop' sound. He heard Zarkana let out a soft moan at the sound. Ryan coated his middle finger generously with lube and spread Zarkana's legs, letting them fall wide open. He then took his lubed finger and lightly circled Zarkana's entrance with it. After a few soothing circles, he pushed just the tip of his finger in. 

Andrew gasped as he felt the familiar intrusion. He knew he wasn't sufficiently stretched as the last time he had sex was a few days ago. Not because he wanted to of course, mainly because he had to in order to make a living. But this time, he actually wanted to. He didn't care about the money, he genuinely wanted to sleep with Ryan. 

Ryan observed Zarkana as he pushed up to the second knuckle, and before he knew it, his finger was all the way inside of him. Ryan moved his finger in and out slowly, getting the dancer used to being stretched again. "You're so tight for me baby." He whispered as he inserted a second finger, pushing it in all the way up to his third knuckle. 

Zarkana let out another moan as he felt the second finger enter him. "Yes Daddy, you're fingers feel so good inside me." He tried to move his hips to push back against Ryan's fingers but Ryan was a little tease and pulled back every time he tried to do it. Another soft whimper fell from Zarkana's lips. 

Ryan chuckled, "You're so eager baby. Relax, just enjoy this." He spoke softly as he effortlessly added a third finger, pushing in deep. 

A loud cry escaped from Zarkana's lips as the pleasure shot through his body. "Oh God, this feels amazing..." He huffed out as he leaned his head back. He kept rocking his hips up as he enjoyed the pleasure Ryan was giving to him. 

Ryan slowly pulled two fingers out and with the remaining finger, pushed deeper into Zarkana. When he found what he was looking for, he curled his finger and started to brush against that small bundle of nerves which was Zarkana's prostate. 

As soon as Andrew felt that, his whole body jolted like he had been electrocuted. White stars were bursting behind his eyes as loud, lust filled moans filled the space between them. He pulled on his restraints again, grateful for the fur on the cuffs so the metal didn't bite into his sensitive flesh. He spread his legs farther open as he tried to fuck Ryan's finger. 

Ryan smirked to himself as he reached over and picked up the vibrator. He squeezed lube onto it and spread it around with his free hand. He then removed his other hand from Zarkana and picked up the vibrator and switched it on. He slowly eased the toy into Zarkana's needy hole before the whimpers of protest even had time to take place. 

Andrew was about to cry out again when he felt Ryan's finger being removed from him but he didn't even have time. He heard a low hum and before he knew it, the slick toy was being inserted into him. He threw his head back and let out a loud cry as he felt the vibrator easing in and out of him. It pushed and pulled in a nice, sleek motion as it brushed against his prostate for a second and then left. Back and fourth, little bits of motion would stimulate his sweet spot before it would be taken away. He struggled against his restraints again as he continued to rock his hips. 

"I'm going to cum, Daddy, I can't hold it any longer!" He cried. And as soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could have taken them back. 

Ryan knew he was being evil, but he wanted his pet to be worked up and begging. He wanted to break him in and claim him as his own. He wanted, needed to see how far he could push his little baby doll. And with that, Ryan switched off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of Zarkana. 

Andrew all about just started sobbing when he felt the loss. He just wanted to cum! Within seconds, Ryan was back at his side again. Andrew felt tears starting to prick in his eyes as Ryan removed the blind fold. 

Ryan looked down at his baby as he placed his hand on the side of his cheek. "I know you hate me so bad right now baby but trust me, I want it to feel so good when I fuck you. I know you want to cum baby I know you do. And I'm going to let you, I just want your first time to be with my dick in your ass."

Andrew fought back tears as he listened to the words that were being spoken to him. He leaned into Ryan's touch as he took a few shaky deep breaths, their eyes still locked. Andrew had to speak up. "Daddy... Daddy please, God please fuck me. I've waited so long, I've been so good-" A single tear of frustration escaped from the corner of his eye and rolled down the side of his face. "Please fuck me, please..." Ryan wiped the tear from Zarkana's eye as he continued to speak. "Ryan..." He whispered.

Ryan stopped when he heard his name. This was the first time Zarkana had said his name. Ryan felt his heart melt as he stared into... What WAS this gorgeous man's name anyhow? Ryan honestly had no idea. 

"What's your name beautiful?" He asked in a soft whisper. 

Andrew immediately responded, "You know, it's Zark-"

"No baby, what's YOUR name?" He asked again. 

Andrew stopped. He had NEVER told a client his real name before. "Why?" He questioned.

Ryan ran his fingers through Zarkana's hair before he spoke. "Because I want to scream it, and praise you while I fuck you." Ryan leaned down and kissed Zarkana's forehead. "And, because I genuinely want to know what the Goddesses are being called these days..."

Andrew chuckled as he briefly bit his bottom lip. He contemplated his decision for a second. He had never revealed his real name to anyone before, and there was a good reason for that. But Andrew felt safe with Ryan, he trusted him even though he barely knew him. He knew he wouldn't be making a mistake so he continued. "Andrew." He answered softly. "My name is Andrew."

Ryan smiled as he traced his finger down Andrew's jawline. "Andrew." He whispered seductively to himself like he was making love to the name. His eyes traveled over the perfection that was Andrew's face. "Hi Andrew, I'm Ryan. And it is such a pleasure to meet you baby."

Andrew smiled, "The pleasure is all mine, Ryan."

Ryan brushed his thumb along Andrew's bottom lip as he leaned down and kissed him gently. His eyes followed Andrew's long arms up to the headboard. "Andrew, is it ok if I take those cuffs off of you?"

Andrew leaned his head back to catch a glimpse of his still bound wrists. "Yes..." He whispered. 

Ryan's weight shifted on the bed as he reached up and unlatched Andrew's wrists from the binds. He carefully lowered both his arms back down as he held each wrist in each one of his hands. He gently rubbed the irritated skin as he kissed each mark from the rubbing of the fur. He then released Andrew's wrists at his sides and spoke softly to him. 

"I'm going to fuck you now Andrew. I want you to call me whatever you want to call me, and I want you to cum so hard. I want you to release all that tension and frustration I just built up inside of you. Think you can do that for me sweetheart?" 

"Anything for you, Ryan."


	6. Ride It High, Drop It Low

Ryan nipped gently at the skin on Andrew's neck, his tongue occasionally slipping past his lips to soothe each nipped area. He closed his lips around small sections and started to suck gently as he moved himself into position between his lover's legs. 

Andrew grabbed at Ryan's back, lightly digging his nails into his flesh as he slowly rocked his hips. His head rested to the side as he continued to expose his neck to the man on top of him. 

Ryan's hand fished around for the bottle of lube on the bed. "Do you have a condom?" He whispered as he broke the kiss on Andrew's neck. 

Andrew opened his eyes and looked at Ryan. "No condom. I'm clean, I promise. I, I just want to feel you. I _need _to feel you." Andrew panted.__

__Ryan closed his mouth and thought about Andrew's words for a second. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm clean too but... I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."_ _

__Andrew shook his head. "I'm not. I want this, I want to be open with you. I trust you."_ _

__Trust. Andrew trusted him. Ryan knew they had only just met, but he also knew that he couldn't screw this up. "Okay..." He said softly. "If this is what you want, just, just please promise me that you'll use the safe word if you feel you need to."_ _

__"I know, I will." Andrew pulled Ryan's hips against his. "I feel safe with you, and I'm ready for you."_ _

__Ryan smiled and flipped open the lube bottle. He sat up and coated his cock before settling back down on top of the dancer's body._ _

__Andrew shifted his hips and opened his legs. He stared into Ryan's eyes as he felt the other man start to push into him. He let his eyes flutter shut as soon as the tip was in._ _

__Ryan pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the other man. Soft whimpers of pleasure were all that could be heard as he plunged deeper and deeper into Andrew, and before long, he had bottomed out completely. He stilled as he waited for the command from his lover to continue._ _

__Andrew's breath was ragged as he reveled in the feeling of being full. He gave small thrusts of his hips as he got used to the size that was Ryan. "God Daddy... You're so big..." He panted._ _

__Ryan smiled as he felt the hot puffs of breath against his face. He leaned down and kissed the other's lips lightly. "You tell me when you're ready for me to move Dollface."_ _

__Andrew sucked in a few breaths before he continued. "Ungh... Ooh please, start slow. I want to feel every rock hard inch of you. And then I want you to slowly speed up. Oh God, I want you to fuck me _so _good Daddy..."___ _

____"Aw _fuck _baby..." Ryan breathed and slowly started to move inside Andrew. Pushing and pulling as he rocked his hips gently, Andrew's cock brushing against his abs every time he came back down to grind his hips against the other man's.___ _ _ _

______Andrew closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the pleasure Ryan was filling him with. He'd had good sex before, but nothing compared to this. Never had a customer treated him like this. Ryan respected him, and didn't treat him like an object. He wanted to make sure that Andrew was comfortable. Usually clients never cared about his wellbeing, they only came to him for sex. And if it wasn't sex, it was something to do with sex. Whether it was stripping or a form of oral, it was usually rough and quick. Get the money, do the act, and get out. Andrew had been doing this for years._ _ _ _ _ _

______Andrew hadn't been in a relationship since... Well, he didn't _want _to remember when. He always found it easier to be by himself. Though, the loneliness never went away. Clients never bothered with all the mushy feels. And honestly, Andrew didn't want that anyhow. Though, something about Ryan was different. Ryan was the only one who seemed to care, who didn't see him as just a stripper or an escort, but as an actual person.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Nothing compared to Ryan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________All Andrew could focus on was the pleasure shooting through his veins. And the absolute comfort he felt with Ryan's body on top of his. He let go of himself and allowed himself to get lost in Ryan's eyes. God, those eyes. With every moan that left his lips, he felt like their connection got deeper. Before long, Andrew was pleading for more. He held on to Ryan as he thrust his hips up to meet the other's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryan licked his lips and sweetly kissed the man underneath him. Broken moans filled his ears as he focused on how amazing it felt to feel Andrew's tightness squeezing around his cock. How intoxicating it was to feel how well he slid in and out, back and fourth inside the other man's hole. He changed his angle and put a little more of a roll into his hips as he thrust into Andrew, making the other squirm and whimper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With each thrust, Ryan could feel how hard and swollen Andrew's cock was. And each time Andrew's cock slid against his abs, he could feel them getting coated with precum. He bit his lip as he buried his face into the side of Andrew's neck and started to suck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Andrew let out a surprised gasp as goose bumps formed over his body from the contact of Ryan's lips on his sensitive skin. He moved his arms up Ryan's muscular back and wrapped them around him. His nails starting to dig into the flesh a bit harder than before. He arched his back and brought his legs up to wrap around Ryan's waist, securely fastening his ankles together around on his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryan growled at the fact that Andrew was completely submitting himself to him. He had never had a partner who trusted him quite like this before. Especially on their first meeting. Ryan continued to thrust, picking up his pace a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck, Daddy. Don't stop, oh please don't stop!" Andrew cried out when he felt the increased speed. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he decided to act quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Andrew freed one arm from Ryan's back and used to it push off the mattress. He rolled their bodies to the side, Ryan still on top of him. It was all a nice fluid motion and within seconds, Andrew sat proudly on top of Ryan's hips. He looked down at Ryan and smiled, his cock still nestled deep inside of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryan looked back, obviously quite surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Well..." He started slowly. "Guess you're full of surprises aren't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Andrew grabbed Ryan's hands and placed them on his hips. He leaned forward and whispered in Ryan's ear, "I just wanted the best of both worlds..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ryan briefly closed his eyes as he felt Andrew's lips leave his ear. " _Fuuuck baby _... Where did you come from?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Andrew just giggled as he began to roll his hips forward, slowly starting to ride his lover beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Wait." Ryan said which caused Andrew to stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A sudden panic shot through Andrew as he wondered if he had done something wrong. "What's-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Shhh..." Ryan said softly as he reached behind him and fumbled for a pillow. Grabbing one, he brought it down and lifted his hips up causing Andrew to gasp as he was being lifted up. Ryan fixed the pillow underneath his ass and settled back down again. "Now go." He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Andrew appeared puzzled but listened to Ryan anyhow. He began to ride him once more except this time was met with pleasure in doses he had never felt before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh! Oh my _God _..." He breathed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ryan smirked. "So much better isn't it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Andrew whimpered as he rolled his hips. "Oh my God... It's so much _deeper _this way..." He panted.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hits that sweet little spot of yours every time now, doesn't it baby?" Ryan cooed as he watched Andrew's face contort in pleasure. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth hung open as sweet sounds fell from his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You have no idea." He breathed. Andrew rolled his hips as he rested one hand on Ryan's rock hard abs to steady himself. His other hand, he tangled his fingers in his own hair as he let his head fall back slightly with nothing but praise leaving his lips. "Oh my _God _Ryan, ahh!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryan smiled as he watched Andrew. He observed the fluid motion of his hips and the way his body curved as he arched his back. The way his legs spread and his cock stood at attention. He noticed how smooth the dancer's skin was, and how his abs tightened with each thrust. He watched as Andrew's hair moved with the motions he made, and how his pink, slick lips parted into that perfect O shape when his jaw was slack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryan had it bad and he knew it. He gripped Andrew's hips as he caressed the pale skin around them, his thumbs dipping down into the perfect V that lead straight to the other man's groin. "Goddamn baby, just _look _at how beautiful you are."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Andrew's eyes fluttered open to find Ryan's. He smiled almost shyly as he took in the praise. "You think I'm beautiful?" Andrew questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ryan moaned. This kid couldn't be serious with that question right now. "Beautiful? Andrew, honey, you're downright fucking _gorgeous _. The most gorgeous thing I have ever fucking laid my eyes upon."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Andrew snorted as he placed his hands over Ryan's, continuing to rock his hips back and fourth. He let a soft moan pass by his lips with each deep thrust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ryan purred as he watch him. "You know, I bet you look even more gorgeous when you cum..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Andrew smirked as he landed a lust filled gaze upon his lover. "Make me, _Daddy _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryan thrust his hips upwards to meet Andrew's downward thrusts. A loud cry was heard spilling out of his lover's mouth. He decided to keep the grueling pace up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Andrew continued to ride Ryan's hips, pushing the other man's cock so deep he thought that when Ryan came, it would blow out of his mouth like a fountain. But he didn't want to stop, he couldn't. He wanted to draw out the best sex of his life for as long as he possibly could. But with each thrust assaulting his prostate, he just couldn't hold on any longer. Not after being teased and tortured before this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Andrew gripped Ryan's wrists and removed one from his hip to guide Ryan's fingers around his cock. "I can't hold it anymore Daddy! I'm going to cum!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryan knew he only had three maybe four thrusts left before he came, and even that was pushing it. He wanted to stay inside his lover for as long as he possibly could. But he knew it was time, and he wanted to see Andrew's beautiful face when he came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Let go baby, it's ok. Cum for me." He purred as he stroked Andrew's cock slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Andrew let out a series of broken sobs as he finally came. He continued to bounce up and down on his lover's cock as he melted from the feeling of Ryan's slick hand rubbing along his length._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryan bit his lip and gripped Andrew's hip as he came, letting out a low groan. He could feel Andrew's cum still pouring out of his slit and he rubbed his finger over it, feeling his cum flow freely in his hand. God, Andrew looked so beautiful when he came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Andrew continued to moan as he could feel Ryan's hot seed filling him up. His chest was heaving as he watched Ryan. The two men just gazed at each other as they tried to catch their breath. Andrew took deep breaths as he leaned forward and laid himself down on Ryan's chest. He let his eyes slip closed as Ryan's hand came up on his back, rubbing along his spine gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryan held onto Andrew's cock as the escort curled against him. He could feel his cum starting to slip out of Andrew from when he leaned forward. He knew he had a large load when he could feel it seeping out, dribbling down his balls. But he didn't care. With his free hand, he brought it up to brush the hair out of Andrew's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Andrew's eyes darted up to meet Ryan's. He smiled at the feather light touches from the small caring gesture. "I don't think I can move."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryan laughed and ran his fingers through Zarkana's hair lovingly. The once perfectly styled hair was now a sex crazed mess on top of Zarkana's head, though Andrew didn't seem to care. "Well, it's not like we have anywhere we need to be."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Andrew snorted. "That is true. Though, we're a mess."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"And we reek of sex. Actually, this whole room does. I'm quite proud to say the least."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Andrew laughed. "I'm just glad it was with you..." He said softly. "So, shower or Jacuzzi?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Both." Ryan replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Ooh... I like how you think."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I just really want to see you wet." Ryan replied with a wink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Andrew's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Ooh, well, if that's all you want? You could just watch me shower, I'll put on a nice little show for you Daddy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ryan's free hand came down to smack Zarkana on the ass. "Oh, I think you would really benefit from having a partner for that show you _sassy _little thing."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Andrew giggled as he sat up. He shuddered as he remembered that his lover was still inside of him. And then he shuddered even more when Ryan removed his hand from around his cock. "Oh God!" He cried with shaky breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Shhh, gentle baby just go-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Andrew let out a cry as another orgasm hit him and he started to cum again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ryan was shocked as he looked from Andrew's face, to his cock. "God _damn _-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Andrew's swollen member.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Andrew let out a series of cries as he gripped what he could of Ryan's short hair, pushing his head down to swallow his cock. He knew he was being greedy but he didn't care. Ryan's lips were wrapped around his cock and he was going to take full advantage of this makeshift blowjob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ryan swallowed all that Andrew offered, shivers running up and down his spine as he tasted the other man. _Fuck _, he tasted amazing. He enjoyed the little feeling of control that Andrew had over him at the moment, and allowed him to pull his hair and push his head down. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked until there was nothing left to suck, and he pulled off with a wet pop. He looked up at Andrew with the largest smirk he could muster.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Andrew was coming down from his high as his eyes averted to Ryan's. "What the..." He panted. "Oh my _God _! What even _WAS _that!"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ryan licked his lips and laughed whole heartedly and shrugged. "I made you cum _twice _baby-" He replied putting emphasis on the number. "No way I was going to let this load go to waste. Plus, you tasted me, it's only fair..."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Andrew shivered as he breathed deeply. "God! That was- I was _NOT _expecting that..." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ryan shrugged. "Yeah well, I'm full of surprises baby. Stick with me, you'll never be bored." 'Stick with me' yeah, he just let that slip out. He didn't want to push but, after tonight, there was no way in hell he was going to let this one get away. Ryan hoped Andrew wasn't paying close attention. He hopped his head was still spinning from that second orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ryan shifted his eyes away from Andrew's as he mentally kicked himself. He laughed nervously as he licked his bottom lip and glanced back at Andrew who was still straddling his lap panting. " _So _, how about that shower?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Andrew nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He breathed. He carefully sat up further and pulled himself off of Ryan. He shuddered as Ryan's cock freed itself from his hole. He moved over to the edge of the bed and stood up, his legs wobbling beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ryan quickly scooted over to assist Andrew who had just grabbed the canopy pole for balance. He stood and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Whoa there honey, take it easy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Andrew giggled as he held onto the pole, regaining his balance. "I'm fine. Just need a second is all. How about you go get that shower started hm? Make it nice and warm for us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ryan smiled. "Okay." he replied and strode across the room and over to the shower. He opened the glass door and stepped inside. Turning the faucet handle, the water came shooting out from the large shower head directly above him. As he was adjusting the temperature, he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head to see Andrew behind him, who followed him in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The spray washed over them as Andrew closed the door and within seconds, they were both soaking wet. Andrew wasted no time in claiming Ryan's soft lips. He kissed the other man slowly as the water cascaded over the both of them. Their tongues slid lazily against each other's as Ryan guided Andrew's back against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The steam from the shower bellowed up from the floor and out the top, fogging the glass around them. Andrew arched his back off the wall and into Ryan's gentle caresses. He moaned softly as Ryan's mouth left his and made its way down his jaw, and then to his neck. A wave of pleasure washed over Andrew's body as he felt the rough scrape of Ryan's stubble against his milky flesh. And he parted his legs slightly, rubbing his cock against Ryan's thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ryan gave him one last kiss and looked down at him when he felt the swollen member against his inner leg. He half smirked as he pulled Andrew closer, watching the water droplets drip off the ends of his hair. Ryan thought back to how foolish he had felt sitting in the parking lot earlier, feeling too embarrassed to even come inside. But he was glad he did, because if he hadn't, he would have never been in the position he was in right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"What are you thinking about love?" Andrew questioned softly, just barely loud enough over the spray of the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ryan shook his head to rid his thoughts. Love? Did he hear that right? "N- Nothing beautiful. May I wash you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Andrew smiled sweetly. "I thought you'd never ask." He replied and reached over to grab the bottle of shower gel and the loofa. He handed them both to Ryan and watched as the other man poured a generous amount of soap onto the loofa and began to run it over his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Just relax baby."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Andrew closed his eyes as he felt the soothing touch of the soft loofa beginning to make its way over his body. He leaned his head back as he breathed in the fresh, clean scent of citrus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ryan observed how content the other man was. He made careful work of washing the dancer, and watched every facial expression when he moved the loofa to a new area of his body. He slowly rubbed the suds over the other man, making sure to get each and every area. And when he was done, he kissed the other softly on his lips as he ran a hand through his wet hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Andrew's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "That felt nice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I tried to be as thorough as I could."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Andrew looked down and took the loofa from Ryan. "I think it's your turn."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ryan switched places with Andrew as he leaned back against the wall. He watched as the dancer rubbed his skin, from the top of his shoulders, down his chest and abs, his arms and hands, past his waist and down his legs, finally ending at his feet. He watched as Andrew stood up and set the loofa aside and pumped shampoo into his hand. "Sit." He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ryan complied and sat down on the shower floor, the water running over his back and shoulders. Andrew kneeled down next to him and began washing his hair. He ran his hands through the short locks, paying close attention not to get any in his eyes. He guided Ryan's head back to rinse him, carefully tracing the water that ran along his jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ryan dipped his head farther back to rinse any missed suds from his head. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Andrew beginning to stand up. Ryan reached out and grabbed Andrew by the wrist. "Not so fast sweetheart. Last I checked, you got hair too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Andrew shifted his legs and sat down on the shower floor. He sat with his back facing Ryan, letting the hot water drizzle down his back. He responded when he felt Ryan's hand snake up his back and his fingers sweep up the back of his head along his shorter hair. He let out a soft, barely audible sigh as Ryan started to massage his scalp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________As Ryan's fingers worked their way through the escort's hair, he couldn't help but notice Andrew's bone structure. He traced over with his eyes, noticing how the dancer's spine stuck out just a little too far. Like the kid wasn't getting enough to eat. His eyes diverted down lower as he noticed the same thing with Andrew's ribs. Ryan knew just from what the kid had said that he had been struggling to meet ends meet, however he didn't think it was this bad. He settled with the thought that he obviously didn't know just how cutthroat this business could be apparently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He pulled himself out of those depressing thoughts as he moved to rest his back up against the wall. He pulled Andrew with him, pulling him backwards to lay his head against his chest. Ryan continued to card his fingers through his lover's hair and was pleased with the small noises of praise he was receiving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"God, this feels _so _good..." He breathed, his eyes closed as he relaxed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Does nobody do this for you?" Ryan asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Andrew opened one eye and peered up at Ryan. He closed it before he spoke again. "Hell no. Kind of hard when it's just me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"What about when you get your haircut? Surly those women feel you up? I mean, who wouldn't?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Andrew snorted. "Meh, not really. I did just get this cut a few days ago, but all she really did was style it. Plus, it's a little awkward."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"What do you mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Andrew hesitated for a second. "Well... I'm not really sure what I am. I mean, I think I would classify myself as bi curious, maybe?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Ryan's kept his fingers busy massaging Andrew's scalp, lightly dragging his nails over it as he spoke. "Explain sweetheart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Andrew took a nervous breath. He didn't reveal his sexuality to anyone because he was afraid of what other's might think or say. "Well, what I mean is... I'm mostly gay. I love men, like _LOVE _men. But if given the chance with a woman, I wouldn't say no. I couldn't deny myself of that kind of exploration."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Ryan nodded his head. "It's ok, I completely understand. You don't have to be nervous or ashamed, it's good that you're open."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Andrew shrugged. "I guess."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"How many times have you done something with a woman?" Ryan questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"Two..." He replied bashfully. He leaned forward and rinsed his hair under the water, trying to hide his embarrassment away from Ryan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Ryan scooted forward and ran his hand up Andrew's back. "Hey, I could have rinsed you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Andrew felt like an idiot. He had never told anyone about his sexuality before. He always preferred to just hide it away, appearing to be something that he wasn't. Or was? He didn't really know how to classify himself. All he knew was that he was regretting bringing up the subject now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Andrew pulled his head out from under the spray and shook it which caused his hair to flip back effectively throwing water around and into Ryan's face. He ran his fingers through it, pushing it out of his face. "It's fine, I can manage-" He replied and abruptly stood up and turned off the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Ryan sat there confused as he watched Andrew step out of the shower, leaving the door open. "Hey, what's the matter-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Andrew stopped and turned around, searching for a towel. "Nothing, nothing is the matter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Ryan stood up and quickly exited the shower, catching Andrew and puling the towel out of his hand. "One, something is _definitely _the matter. And two, that Jacuzzi is looking _awfully _lonely over there."_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Andrew's gaze fell on the Jacuzzi. He was looking forward to going in there but was worried that Ryan- Wait. Ryan wasn't rejecting him? He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Andrew? Sweetheart? Hey-" Ryan waved his hand in front of the other's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Andrew blinked a few times as he focused on Ryan. "I'm, I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Ryan placed his hand gently under Andrew's chin. "It's fine, do you need to talk?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Andrew's eyes shifted down to the floor, then back up to Ryan's. He nodded his head. "Yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Ryan nodded in return and took Andrew by the hand. "Come on beautiful." He said and lead them both in the direction of the Jacuzzi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Swimming With The Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***
> 
> Brief mention of past violence and past rape. Does not go into detail about the rape.

Andrew sat in between Ryan's legs as he rested his head against his chest. The only sound that could be heard at the moment was the bubbling water from the jets in the Jacuzzi. He briefly closed his eyes as he allowed himself to relax in the hot water. 

Ryan's arms were wrapped protectively around Andrew. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to pry. So instead, he just sat and held the other man and waited for him to talk. 

Andrew decided that he had built up enough courage to finally talk about the topic at hand. He ran his hand up Ryan's chest as he spoke. "I'm sorry I got upset." He apologized. 

Ryan glanced down at him. "Hey, it's alright. No worries. Are you ok?"

Andrew sighed. "I don't know. I'm a little confused. I've, well I've never told anyone about my sexuality before. Everyone just assumes that I'm gay. Everyone who knows me knows that I'm gay. I feel like if anyone ever found out about what I told you... Well, I'm very afraid of what could or would happen. I don't reveal myself to anyone, especially my clients."

Ryan listened and nodded in understanding. He also felt his heart break for the other man. How terrible it was that Andrew felt he had to keep everything bottled up inside like that. "Hey, it's ok. I'm glad that you told me. You don't need to feel embarrassed or ashamed of who you are. This is WHO you are honey. And if people don't accept that, then that's on them. Don't be afraid of who you are, embrace it." 

Andrew swirled his fingers around in the water. He wanted to believe what Ryan said was true, that people would or at least should accept him for who he is. But he was too afraid to put himself out there, and he definitely didn't want his past catching up with him. 

"You just need to be yourself ya know? Don't give a fuck what other people think of you, just be-"

"I can't do that." Andrew sighed. 

Ryan looked down at him. "Why?"

Andrew bit his lip. "I- My past, that's why."

Ryan's eyes shifted around the room. "What... Happened in your past sweet thing?"

Andrew sighed again. He was nervous but he trusted Ryan. "If I tell you about my past-"

Ryan cupped Andrew's jaw and forced him to look up at him. "Honey, you have nothing to worry about. I won't judge you." 

Andrew snuggled closer to Ryan. He knew he had to tell someone about his past issues eventually. Keeping them bottled up inside of him wasn't doing any good. Problem was, he had never found anyone he trusted enough to discuss personal issues with, especially his past. But it seemed now that all that had changed. 

"So... You already know that my move to Vegas was a snap decision. I had nothing going for me back in England. Nothing was going right. So I left. Towards the end of my Cirque Du Soleil career I met this guy. His name was Nate. We dated for a few months and he was an alright guy. Big, muscular type guy. Really nice except he had one hell of a temper, and he was the jealous type. I should have listened to myself and broke things off with him but I didn't. 

After performing shows, my coworkers and I would usually go out to the bars and clubs on the strip. We'd all drink and have a good time. I'd usually get hit on by women. I'd flirt, but never really had any desire to go any further with them. Nate met me at the club one night and we all had already been there for about an hour or two. We were all shit faced by that point and it was like three o'clock in the morning. Well, one of the women there had asked me to dance, and I was drunk enough to say yes. Some provocative song was on and well, it wasn't exactly dancing at this point. More like simulated fucking out on that dance floor. Anyways, things heated up quickly and she was yelling something to me over the music and then she just kissed me. I was a little shocked at first but I figured I'd roll with it. Plus, her lips were so soft.

Well, one innocent kiss obviously led to more. She pulled me off to the side and shoved her hand down my pants. It felt wonderful until I opened my eyes and saw Nate stomping towards me. I tried to push her off of me, more for her own safety but Nate got to her first and flung her away from me. I knew nothing good was about to happen as I found myself being literally dragged out of the club by him. He dragged me into one of the back halls off the casino floor and really let me have it. 

He started first with screaming at me. Saying things like, 'I thought you were gay!' 'You're MY boyfriend, not some bisexual little whore!' 'You're a fucking slut and a liar!' All shit like that. He kept screaming names at me, calling me horrible things. And then, he hit me. He hit me so hard, punched me right in the face. The amount of alcohol I had consumed didn't help either. My head was spinning but he just kept hitting me. At some point I looked down and my shirt was covered in blood, it was pouring out of my nose like a faucet. Nate didn't seem to care though. He just kept hitting me. At one point he literally picked me up and shook me then threw me back down and I fell, slamming my head into the wall. I curled up on the tile and that's when the kicking started. He kicked me over and over and over in the ribs and in my back. 

And it didn't stop there. I was a bloody, crying mess on the floor and he got down next to me and I'll never forget what he said to me. He picked my head up by my hair and looked me right in the eye and said, "Now I'm going to make you my bitch. And you will never forget WHO you are, WHAT you are, and WHO you belong to!" And he moved behind me, ripped my jeans and my boxers down the back and... He, he began to rape me.

I'll never forget the pain and the scream that left my lips. It didn't last very long though because by that point cops and security were pulling him off of me and handcuffing him. The hauled him away so fast I didn't even have time to register what happened. And then he was just gone, and I was being put on a stretcher, and being taken off to the hospital. I stayed there for about four days and then left against medical advice. I was too afraid to just stick around. Too afraid that Nate was going to find me. So I snuck into my place, gathered what I could as fast as I could and I left. I quit my job and I left Vegas. I got on the first bus out of there and sixteen hours later, I was in Denver, Colorado. I got a hotel for a few days and came up with a plan for myself. 

I decided to just keep moving East, in the direction away from Vegas, and away from Nate. I decided that I didn't really care what happened to me, just as long as I was away from him. I stayed off the map, off social media, got a new phone with a new number, I went to great lengths to keep myself safe and undercover. I didn't trust anyone, spent my money on whatever I wanted. I just didn't care. And then I ended up in New York, broke as fuck and looking for a job and a place to live. I took the cheapest rent I could find and went back to stripping because that's what I knew how to do. And now I'm here, with you, telling you my life story about the real reason why I left Vegas..."

Ryan sat with his lips parted, listening to everything that Andrew told him. He sat in silence for a few seconds just trying to process what the other man had just told him. 

"Jesus fuck..." He whispered. His heart was pounding in his chest as the feeling of rage washed over his body. He gently cupped Andrew's jaw and turned his head to look at him. "Fucking Christ baby, are you ok?" He breathed.

Andrew's eyes met Ryan's and the look that he saw in the other man's eyes almost frightened him. Almost. "I healed, I'm-"

"Baby, what did he do to you?" Ryan questioned.

"My, my injuries you mean?"

Ryan nodded his head waiting for Andrew to continue.

Andrew's eyes wandered for a second before they came back to Ryan. "I had a mild concussion, fractured wrist, two broken ribs and three cracked ones, a busted lip, a hairline fracture in my eye socket, they had to reset my nose and also give me a blood transfusion because I had lost so much blood from my nose..."

Ryan closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten to try and hold back his temper. He ran a hand through Andrew's hair and spoke to him. "If I ever see this fucker, EVER, I swear to all that is holy I will fucking murder him. That is sick. It literally makes me sick to think about what he did to you. And all over something so stupid."

Andrew curled closer to Ryan as he tried to hold back tears. Even though this had all happened over a year ago and his injuries had healed, mentally he still had a lot of work to do. 

Ryan wrapped his arms tightly around the other man and held him close as he felt Andrew's body shaking. All that could be heard in that moment was the bubbling of the water, and Andrew's soft sniffles. Ryan carded his fingers soothingly through Andrew's hair as he spoke softly to him.

"Shhh baby, it's ok. You're safe with me. I got you."

Andrew snuggled closer as he started to relax in Ryan's arms. 

"No wonder you don't tell people about yourself. You poor thing, you. My God, how horrible for you to have gone through that. I'm so sorry Andrew." Ryan cooed.

Andrew sniffled and peered up at Ryan. "Did you mean what you said? That you'd really, get rid of him?" 

"On my life sweetheart. I... I know people. People who will do favors when I need them done. You don't need to worry about that though Dollface." 

Andrew rested his head back on Ryan's chest as he let those words swirl around in his thoughts. Favors? Ryan knew people? Well, of course he did. He was famous. But THOSE kind of people? If it were anyone else that Andrew was talking about, he would have been worried. But it was Nate. He wanted that fucker dead and gone probably just as bad as Ryan did. 

"I- I haven't been with anyone in over a year..." Andrew muttered. 

Ryan was pulled from his murderous thoughts when he heard the dancer mumble something. "What baby?"

Andrew gingerly looked up at Ryan. "I said, I haven't been with anyone in over a year..." 

Andrew hoped he was getting his point across. Point being that he WANTED to be with Ryan, but he was afraid. In the little time he and Ryan had spent together though, he knew that Ryan was a good guy. He knew that Ryan wasn't anything like Nate. He knew that he didn't have to be afraid when he was with him. And that was a feeling that Andrew hadn't felt in such a long time. It was so foreign to feel it again, but he genuinely wanted more. He just didn't know how to ask for that though. 

"Hey, it doesn't matter when the last time was that you've been with someone. Hell, I haven't been with anyone else in over a year either. My last relationship crashed and burned. I'm not saying that my situation was worse than yours, it wasn't. I'm just saying I know how you feel. That scared, uncertain, lonely feeling, I get that. But you don't need to feel that way with me. I-"

"I'm scared, and I don't know how to ask this and I hope I'm not making a huge mistake and I know we hardly even know each other but-" Andrew blurted his thoughts out because he knew if he kept this bottled up inside any longer, he was going to explode. However, Ryan finished his thoughts for him.

"I get it." He nodded. "I'll take care of you. You don't even have to ask. I know what you want, because I want the same thing." He finished. 

Andrew bit his lip. "I'm, very scared though..."

"Don't be. We'll go slow."

"This is crazy. I shouldn't even be asking you for this-"

"But you are, and I'm glad you are." Ryan got close and whispered into Andrew's ear. "Because I want this too. And neither of us knew how to say this, which obviously proves that you have more guts than I do."

Andrew laughed and watched Ryan smile that adoring smile he loved so much. Andrew got serious again as he asked the other question that had been on his mind. "Where do we even start?"

Ryan ran his hand up and down the dancer's back as he stared at him, deep in thought. "Let's spend tonight together. Here, in this room. We'll sleep in that bed together and it doesn't even have to mean anything. I'm still your client. Nothing more, nothing less. And until I leave this club, I will continue to be your client."

Andrew thought for a second and then nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Ryan smiled. "Good. Now that that's figured out, what do I owe you?"

Andrew was caught off guard by the question. "Huh?"

"What do I owe you?" Ryan questioned again. "I'm your client, and I want to spend the night with you. What do I owe you? What is the going rate for an entire night with you sweetheart?" 

Andrew was clueless as of how to answer that. He honestly didn't know. "A client has never spent the night with me before." He confessed. 

"Really? Shame. Well, they're missing out." Ryan shook his head. "So I guess it's an open price tag, you decide."

Andrew snorted. "No, come on, you can't be serious-"

"I am serious sweetums. How much do you want? Five thousand? Ten thousand? Hell, fifteen? Babe, I'll pay you whatever you want."

Andrew backed away slightly and looked directly at Ryan. "Oh my God, stop that! You would NOT pay fifteen grand to spend the night with ME!" 

Ryan put his hand over his chest like he had just been shot. "Oof! That hurts sweetie pie!" Ryan scoffed and continued in a dramatic voice. "I can't believe you think I wouldn't pay all my money, plus withdraw all my offshore accounts, AND steal all the gold from Fort Knox just to spend one night with you!" He raised his hand to his head and sighed dramatically. 

Andrew bust out laughing at the scene in front of him. He playfully splashed Ryan with a wave of water from the hot tub. "First of all, please don't waste all your hard earned money on someone like me. Second, you'd waste all of that on ONE night? Get out of here, I don't even believe that."

Ryan held up a finger. "First, I definitely wouldn't be wasting it so stop using that word. Second, they pay me stupid amounts of money to do what I do. Third." He thought for a second before he continued. "Third, yes, I would spend it all on one night. Because it would be the best night of my life. And fourth, because yes, there is a fourth, you'd better believe it. Because you ARE worth all that, plus more to me." Ryan reached out and pulled Andrew back into his lap.

Andrew scoffed but didn't protest. "You can't hardly think that I'm worth all that, can you?"

Ryan smiled. "Ooh, I can. And I do. You'd better believe that Boo." He pulled Andrew in for a sweet kiss. 

"But, I'm honestly just a lowly stripper who just happened to be preforming in the club you walked into."

"And wowed me with that sweet ass of yours..."

Andrew laughed and lightly elbowed Ryan. "I'm still NOT charging you for this though."

Ryan shook his head. "What do you want as payment then? Because I have to give you something." 

Andrew thought for a second and continued. "Dinner."

Ryan smiled down at him. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. But not at some fancy place. I doubt I even have nice enough clothes to walk into one of those places." 

Ryan laughed and held Andrew. "Alright, alright fine. No fancy food, I got it. Honestly though, I'm not sure you COULD go into one of those places." 

Andrew raised an eyebrow and questioned. "Oh? And why is that?"

Ryan tried not laugh as he spoke. "Well, because they'd probably scoop you up and serve you. Because honestly baby, you are SO good enough to eat..."

Andrew let out a fit of laughter. "Oh my God stop! What, you want me on YOUR plate, hm?"

Ryan's jaw dropped and he licked his bottom lip. "Oh honey, you'd really be my main course?"

Andrew flipped more water at the man behind to him and kept laughing. "Does anyone tell you that your jokes are corny as hell?"

Ryan laughed and kissed Andrew on the ear. "Nope. My kids think I'm hilarious so, that's good enough for me. But now I got you. However, you still laugh at them so they can't be that bad."

Andrew rolled his eyes and snaked his arms around Ryan's neck. "Well, they are still funny..." He confessed bashfully which drew another round of laughter from the both of them. "Don't you have to get home to your kids?"

Ryan's laughter stopped as he shook his head. "Nah, the ex has them. We have some fucked up deal where she takes them for six months and then gives them back to me for the other six. I can still see them during her six and vice versa but... Ya know, some stupid joint custody bullshit." Ryan shrugged. "Her time with them started two weeks ago so, it'll be a minute ya know."

Andrew gave an apologetic smile. "That sucks. I'm sorry." 

Ryan shrugged again. "Eh, it is what it is kid. Nothing will change that." He shifted Andrew on top of him. "So, when do I get to take you out?"

Andrew swallowed. A date? "Take me out?" He stated slowly.

Ryan caught his apprehension and quickly corrected himself. "Well, uh, no, I mean... It doesn't have to be a date. It can be whatever you want it to be. Dinner with a friend? I don't care what you call it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Andrew chuckled. "Relax. It's fine. You're fine. Dinner with a friend is... Good." He smiled. 

"Perfect. Does tonight work for you?" Ryan questioned.

"Actually, tonight works out great. I don't have to work tonight so, I would love to have dinner with you."

Ryan's smile beamed as Andrew snuggled closer and laid his head on Ryan's chest. 

"Mmm, getting sleepy..." Andrew mumbled. 

Ryan snorted. "Yeah, warm water is making me a little tired. How about we go curl up in that big, comfy bed over there hm?"

Andrew yawned and opened his sleep heavy eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Both men climbed out of the hot tub and dried off. On the way over to the bed Ryan stopped by his pants which were on the floor next to the couch. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Three seventeen in the AM sweetheart." He said and went to shove his phone back into his pocket. 

"Wait." Andrew stopped him. "Your phone."

Ryan looked at him puzzled.

"My number." Andrew smirked. 

Ryan's confusion quickly spread into a smile as he handed his phone over to Andrew.

Andrew's fingers curled around it as he took it and quickly entered his number in. "There." He said handing it back. "Now you have my number, and I text myself so I have yours." He smirked.

Ryan stuffed the phone back into his pocket and moved closer to Andrew. "Good thinking." He purred which caused shivers to form over Andrew's body. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Come to bed with me, Daddy." 

Ryan quickly scooped Andrew up into his arms and made his way to the bed, gently setting him down as he crawled in after him. Andrew drew the curtains on the canopy and snuggled close to Ryan and rested his head on the other man's chest as Ryan pulled the blankets up over them.

"Sleep well baby." Ryan whispered as he soon heard the soft snores coming from Andrew.


	8. Sitting On The Rocks By The Bay, Watching Your Cares Blow Away

It was early evening as Ryan made the forty five minute drive to Andrew's apartment to pick him up for dinner. Traffic was the biggest headache in this city as the drive wasn't all that far. He had wanted to drop Andrew off however, he insisted on taking the subway home. He said it wasn't as dangerous during the day but did agreed on letting Ryan pick him up. Ryan didn't like that answer, he genuinely feared for the kid's safety the second he found out where he was staying. 

As Ryan drove, into the shady part of the city, he himself even felt uncomfortable being here. And driving an expensive car around these parts of town was like putting a target on his back. He didn't want to draw attention to himself but if it was for Andrew, he didn't care. He honestly would do anything for him. 

"Your destination is on the right." 

Ryan was pulled from his thoughts as the voice from his directions announced his arrival throughout the car. He stopped in front of the apartment building. The appearance of the building wasn't as bad as Ryan expected, but it definitely needed some TLC. The buildings surrounding it looked a little worse for wear as well. 

Ryan nestled into his seat as he picked up his phone to text Andrew, trying to appear inconspicuous. The cute little 'zwoop' of the message hung in the air as he sent his message. 

'Down in front!'

'I'm on my way!'

Ryan smiled at the hasty response. He dropped his phone back into the cup holder in the center console of his car and waited. His eyes scanned over the overgrown shrubbery around the entrance to the twenty or so story apartment building. He also noticed the scattered cars parked on the street. Some looked like they were on their last leg, while others were polished to perfection, obviously costing a pretty penny. There weren't many middle class cars. Ryan jumped right to serotyping and assumed that the expensive cars belonged to the drug dealers. He just hoped he blended in. 

He eyed the people strolling through, most of them looked either homeless or sky high on drugs. A few were pacing up and down the sidewalks either looking at their phones waiting for someone (probably their dealer) or casing the buildings and cars in the area. Ryan picked up his phone and glanced at the time. Only a few minutes had passed since Andrew's text, but those minutes had felt like years. 

Ryan watched one guy closely as he was leaning up against a tree in one of the yards. He clearly was not paying attention to his phone in his hand, as he pretended he was, but instead was eyeing up Ryan's Maserati. Ryan shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable in this atmosphere. Thank God for tinted windows. 

Movement caught his eye as a tall, skinny figure appeared from the front entryway of the building. Ryan smiled as he watched Andrew saunter towards his vehicle. He unclicked the locks when Andrew was about a foot from the door. 

Andrew opened the passenger door and quickly slid inside the car. He smiled as he pulled the door shut. "Hey there." His voice like soft velvet, wrapped in a heavy blanket that was his accent. 

A feeling of excitement burst in Ryan's chest as he eyed the gorgeous figure next to him. "Hello hot stuff." He purred as he took in Andrew's appearance. 

Tight, black skinny jeans sat comfortably on his hips. Black on black Converse on his feet, and a short sleeved purple Ralph Lauren polo. His hair was perfectly styled just like it was when Ryan first saw him. And his scent was a deep, masculine aroma that filled Ryan's nostrils like it was his new drug. The intoxication was welcoming however. 

"Good Lord baby cakes, just look at you." Ryan purred.

Andrew blushed slightly and smiled as he batted his eyelashes a few times. "Thanks." He said shyly. 

Ryan chuckled. "Aw, don't be shy sweetheart. You certainly weren't last night!"

Andrew laughed as he settled into his seat. "I know, but that was work. This is-"

"Dinner with a friend?"

Andrew bit his lip and smiled. "Yeah. Dinner with a friend." 

Ryan snorted and shifted his car into drive. "Ah baby, let's get out of here. I'm tired of tall, dark, and lanky scraping his eyes over my other baby here." He said and gestured around the car with his hand. 

Andrew's eyes followed Ryan's to the man still standing against the tree. "Oh yeah him." He gestured nonchalantly. "That's Ray. You don't have to worry about him. He always does that, says he's the 'Neighborhood Watch' or some shit." He air quoted with his fingers before finishing his sentence. 

Ryan's eyes shifted. "Neighborhood watch?"

Andrew scoffed. "Ugh, yeah. He hangs out and calls himself that for reasons unbenounced to me. People give him money so that's probably why he does it." He shrugged. "Doesn't bother anyone though."

Ryan swallowed. What the fuck kind of place was this? "Gee, makes me feel so good about your safety sweetums." 

Andrew looked over to Ryan and laughed. "I told you, you don't have to worry about me."

"Oh, you mean with 'neighborhood watch' out here?" Ryan air quoted, taking his hands off the wheel for a second. 

Andrew took the sudden opportunity and snatched Ryan's hand up in his and laced their fingers together. Ryan looked over at Andrew surprised. "Be my safety net then, Daddy."

Ryan's eyes went wide for a second as he settled their arms on the center console. He smiled as he thought about what Andrew had just said. He knew what he wanted to say, but thought better of it. "I got you baby."

Andrew stared out the windshield as he smiled. He grabbed Ryan's hand tighter as he spoke. "Nice car."

Ryan smirked. "Yeah... It's even nicer with you in it."

Andrew laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh my God stop. There you go complimenting me again."

Ryan gasped. "Sweetheart! You're the most gorgeous thing on two legs! AND, I bet I could fuck you six ways from Sunday in this car..."

Andrew burst out laughing, throwing his head back against the head rest. "Six ways huh?" He questioned. He leaned over entering Ryan's personal space and said lowly, "How about we make it seven..." He shifted back into his seat with a large smirk resting on his lips.

Ryan hit the gas from his standstill at the stop light just a little too hard and the engine roared. His eyes were wide as he turned his head to Andrew. "Did- Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Andrew laughed and nodded his head. 

Ryan melted in his seat. He knew it was probably too soon to even say it but, damn, was he in love with this kid!

"Goddamn, where did you come from?"

Andrew giggled and answered. "I'm pretty sure someone created me in a computer or something, specifically designed especially for you."

Ryan ran his hand through his hair as his mind did cartwheels and backflips. "Jesus..." He whispered. 

Andrew laughed and gripped Ryan's hand tighter. "So, where's dinner?"

Ryan almost forgot about dinner entirely. "Oh! Right! Uhh, do you like sushi? There is this great sushi place that just opened like two months ago. Or, if you don't like sushi, we can go somewhere else?"

Andrew smiled and ran his thumb over Ryan's knuckles. "Sushi is great."

Ryan looked over at Andrew and smiled. "Alright, anything for you beautiful."

 

***

 

"God, I haven't had sushi this good since Vegas." Andrew remarked popping a roll into his mouth. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it baby." Ryan replied taking a sip of his Sake. 

Both men sat next to each other at the casual yet sheek style table. The décor was modern with a very low lit, stylish atmosphere. Black and white were the colors of choice making for a lovely polished feel. 

Ryan poked around on one of the plates with his chopsticks. "You mind if I ask you something Andrew?"

Andrew's attention was turned towards Ryan as he swallowed. "You know you can ask me whatever you want."

Ryan scooted closer to Andrew as he snaked an arm around the other man casually. "I know you told me that you left England because nothing was working out for you. May I ask what happened?"

Andrew's eyes found Ryan's and he smiled almost a sad smile. "I wanted to be a Doctor." He started then popped another sushi roll into his mouth. 

Ryan was flabbergasted. He was not expecting that answer to come out of his date's mouth. "Wow, beauty AND brains?"

Andrew snorted as he swallowed. "Well, don't exactly get a head of yourself there. See, I was taking introductory courses at a smaller college, just trying to meet all the prerequisites and get myself ready for the entry exam."

"Where did you apply?" Ryan questioned. 

Andrew took a long drink from his Sake before he answered. "Oxford University." 

Ryan's mouth fell open because, holy shit! Oxford? "Daaamn kid! That's ambitious!"

Andrew rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, ambitious alright."

Ryan picked up another sushi roll and ate it. "So what happened? How come Dr. Gorgeous isn't wearing a white coat and studying his pretty little head off? I bet you'd look real cute with those glasses. You know, the black framed hipster ones? Oh my Gawd..."

Andrew laughed and elbowed Ryan lightly. "Well, for your information, I totally bombed that entry exam. I still don't know what happened. I studied and studied and studied. I knew the material. But, when I got in there I took one look at that exam and I didn't know anything. I mean, there were some things I knew but not enough apparently. God, I'm so stupid I swear."

"Hey, no, stop that. You're not stupid. I mean, you were going to school to be a Doctor for God's sake."

"Yeah, except you're missing one major point. I didn't get in. So technically I wasn't even going." 

Ryan picked up another sushi roll and held it between his chop sticks. "Can't you retake the test?"

"Well, at the time, I had paid three hundred and fifty dollars to take that test. I had just lost my job a few weeks prior as the company I was working for merged with another company and laid everyone off. And my lease on my apartment was up. I was broke as fuck and with no job I didn't really have another three fifty to fork over. Not to mention I had to wait six months to retake the test. I tried looking for another apartment but I didn't have the money. Then opportunity presented itself so I left. Honestly, the decision wasn't hard. Stay and struggle in England or leave and start over in America."

Ryan shook his head. "Man, you poor thing. You just can't catch a break can you?"

Andrew shrugged and leaned over and stole Ryan's sushi roll from his chop sticks. He gazed at Ryan triumphantly as he chewed and swallowed it. 

"You're lucky I find you so attractive otherwise you'd be in big trouble mister." He toyed and bopped Andrew on the nose with the end of his chop stick. 

Andrew just smiled innocently and moved closer into Ryan's warmth. "Thanks for taking me here..." He said quietly. 

Ryan set down his chop sticks and placed his hand under Andrew's chin. He leaned in slowly and captured his lips in a soft kiss. "Anything for you gorgeous. And I mean that, anything."

Andrew nodded his head and whimpered softly when Ryan made a move to exit his personal space. "No." He whispered. 

"What is it?" Ryan asked quietly, only allowing Andrew to hear him.

Andrew nuzzled closer to Ryan, brushing his smooth face against Ryan's stubble so he could whisper in his ear. "Everything feels right when I'm with you. I- I know we just met but, you're not like everyone else I've met before. I, feel safe with you. You make me feel like I'm not such a big failure." 

Ryan pulled away and looked Andrew in the eye. "Sweetheart, you're not a failure."

Andrew's gaze shifted downward as he thought about what the other man had just said. He wanted to believe him. He did. He desperately did. But he still had a long way to go to get back to how he used to be. To how he always felt. Happy. Content with his life. He wished he could feel that way again, especially after everything that had happened in the past few years. But he knew he did something right when he got with Ryan. He was just scared that he was going to fuck it up. 

Andrew smiled and kissed Ryan. He wanted to talk, but figured that maybe here wasn't the place to do that. He wanted to open up to Ryan, even more than he already had. He wanted Ryan to know everything about him. He wanted to BE with Ryan. 

He leaned forward and stole a roll off the plate and held it up in front of his date's mouth. Ryan chuckled and took the roll from in between the sticks. 

Both men finished their dinner sitting close in the comfort of each other, deciding not to dive any further into such personal topics.

 

***

 

"Rocky Road is where it's at sweetums!"

"No way! Mint Chip or nothing!"

Both men bantered back and forth in the car about which ice cream flavor was going to rule them all. 

"Why don't we get something totally off the wall, it could be a new adventure for us." Ryan suggested as he turned the corner.

"You know what would really be an adventure for us?" 

Ryan liked where this was heading. "What's that loverboy?"

The car lurched to a halt at another stop light and Andrew grabbed Ryan's chin and turned his head to face him. He licked his lips slowly and spoke breathlessly. "If I licked it ALL off of you..."

The comment went straight between Ryan's legs and he let out a groan. "Mmnghh... Fuuuuuck baby, why do you say these things..." He bit his lip as he tried to focus.

"You want me?" Andrew asked as he wet his lips again.

Ryan melted as he reached in between his legs and adjusted himself in his pants. "Damn... You are a naughty little thing aren't you?"

Andrew bit his bottom lip and tried to look innocent through thick, long lashes. "Fuck ice cream..." He growled. "I want to go make out with you down by the rocks at the bay..."

Ryan felt his cock growing as he listened to Andrew's suggestion. "Aaaaand off to the bay we go!" He said in a sing song voice. 

Andrew just laughed and kept his eyes on the beautiful man sitting next to him. He studied his side profile and noted the small amounts of gray in his hair. Andrew shifted as he could feel himself getting aroused. 

They weren't far from the place Andrew was talking about. They both got out of the car and made their way down to the rocks by the waters edge, making sure to tuck themselves out of the limelight of others. 

Ryan leaned his back up against the rock behind him as Andrew sat in between his legs. That wasn't doing much to calm his erection but he didn't care, he wanted Andrew close to him. 

The sound of the water was soothing as the heat still hung in the air even after the sun went down. A faint bell on a buoy could be heard off in the distance from the jostle of the waves in the bay as both men sat and observed the little lights on the boats slowly moving across the skyline. 

Andrew sat with his back against Ryan's chest and rested his head back on the other man's shoulder. He took a deep breath and let it out, letting the saltiness of the ocean fill his nostrils. 

"This is one thing I do miss about England, the shore. I loved going down to the shoreline and listening to the waves. They're so calming." Andrew spoke softly as he closed his eyes, imagining himself back home in England. 

Ryan just listened to him. He loved listening to the other man speak. He kissed the top of Andrew's head, carding his fingers through his hair a few times. 

"I also love watching the ships coming in and out of port, and once you get out of the city, the stars are to die for..." Andrew's eyes fluttered open as he glanced up, taking in the millions of starts that lit up the night sky. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's arms, which were around his shoulders. "I'm sorry if I'm talking too much." He said quietly.

Ryan smiled and nuzzled down against the other man. "On the contrary actually, I could listen to you talk all day. Your accent is just gorgeous sweetheart."

Andrew turned his head slightly to look back at Ryan. "Really?" He was genuinely surprised by that. "No one has ever told me that before."

"Then they're missing out because honestly, your voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

Andrew laughed quietly. "Stop that, you can't mean that."

Ryan leaned down and nipped at Andrew's ear with his teeth. "But I do baby. You know, I'm not like other guys. And if we're going to be together, you're just going to have to get used to me delivering compliments to you left and right all the time." 

Andrew giggled and asked, "Now it's my turn to ask, where did you come from?"

Ryan snorted as he shook his head. "Eh, I'm just the one no one wanted I guess."

"Oh stoooop that, what about your wife?"

Ryan laughed out loud at that. "HA! Ah, you got jokes baby cakes. My wife... Ah yeah, what about my wife?"

"Well, she gave you two kids, right?"

Ryan scoffed as a horn from a ship sounded in the distance. "Yeah, yes, she did give me two wonderful little girls... But what she did to me in return..."

Silence fell short between the two men as they sat there listening to the lapping of the waves against the rocks. 

Finally, Andrew decided to break the silence and ask the burning question he had been dying to know. "Why are you with me?" He questioned. 

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

Andrew paused briefly before he continued. "Well, I mean... You were married to a woman. Aaaand, I'm not a woman. Sooo that begs the question of, what are you doing with ME?"

Ryan gasped. "Really! You're NOT a woman!"

Andrew laughed. "Well, last time I checked..."

Ryan ran a hand through Andrew's hair, his nails lightly scraping against his scalp electing a soft moan from him. "Mmm you like when I do that huh?" 

Andrew nodded and Ryan continued. "And I was just kidding baby, I know you're one hundred and ten percent a man. Got a nice cock to prove it. But in all seriousness, why am I with you? Well, honestly, after my divorce I kind of saw it as a chance to do something I've always wanted to do."

"And what would that be?"

Ryan continued. "I wanted to explore my sexuality. I've kissed a few guys here and there, fooled around with a few. But I wanted to see what it was like to actually be in a relationship with one."

Andrew thought about his comment for a second. "So... What does that make me? Your experiment?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, yes I'm taking this chance to explore, but you're no experiment sweetheart."

"So, what happens when you figure out that you don't want this?"

Ryan frowned. What was Andrew getting at? He turned Andrew's head to face his. "Listen sweetheart. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be doing this. Plain and simple. I've thought about looking for a man for the past year. The right one just never came up, until now. I-"

"But how do you know that I am the right one? Do you even know how messed up I am?" Andrew interrupted. He knew he was digging himself into a hole, but he didn't want to be hurt again. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't just accept that Ryan was a genuine guy and move forward with it. He knew he was stuck in the past, but he didn't know how to get out.

Ryan's mouth closed briefly as Andrew's words hung in the thick air. He thought for a second, trying to think of the right words to say before blurting something out like he usually did. 

"Listen to me Dollface. I don't care what happened in the past. This is a new start for both of us. I can tell you're insecure, and I get why. But honestly, you don't have to worry. I want you to stop second guessing yourself because, baby, you're beautiful. You are a beautiful human being who I really enjoy being with. We're not perfect, but I'm willing to help you through any insecurity you might have. I told you, I'm not like those other guys."

Andrew's heart swelled. He leaned in and kissed Ryan gently on the lips before pulling away and whispering, "I'm sorry."

Ryan nuzzled close to Andrew as he whispered to him, holding onto him tighter. "Don't be. I promise I'll never hurt you, and if I do, you have the right to kick my ass. In stilettos, because then it would hurt more."

Andrew chuckled at the comment. "Deal." He said. "But I doubt I'll be needing to do that."

Ryan smiled as he looked at the other man in his embrace. They were both silent for a second before Ryan decided to ask the question that had been on his mind. "So, that song you chose last night..."

Andrew laughed before he spoke. "Ah yeah that song..."

Ryan's eyes shifted around the harbor. "Care to elaborate on that honeybunches?"

Andrew watched a boat sail out as he giggled. "Uh, well... You seem to have gotten the message quite clear. I don't think there is much to elaborate on."

Ryan was confused. "Soooo... You liked being handcuffed to the bed? Being my little slave hmm?"

Andrew's smile grew bigger as he bit his lip. He turned around and looked at Ryan with a mischievous grin on his face. "Bingo." He whispered before giggling again. 

"Hmmm... And the blindfold?" Ryan questioned.

Andrew's eyes were hooded as he answered. "I want you to do it again..." He purred.

Ryan sucked in a breath as he felt his erection spring upwards again. He bit his lip hard as he tried to collect himself. "God damnit..."

Andrew laughed lowly as he reached down between Ryan's legs to feel his cock. It was hard and straining against his jeans as Andrew ran his fingers over it slowly which elected a groan from the other man's throat. He grasp a bit firmer, rubbing small circles against the outside of his jeans. 

"Oh God." Ryan whispered. 

Andrew smiled and looked up. He found Ryan leaning back against the rock, watching him intently. Ryan's legs were spread and Andrew watched every time he grabbed, Ryan would buck his hips up slightly. Andrew's eyes darted down to Ryan's pants. They traced the outline of his cock which was straining to get free. Andrew's hands slid up to the waist of Ryan's jeans and slowly undid the button there. And when he gripped the zipper and pulled it down, he let his eyes lock into Ryan's, his tongue making its way across his lips. 

Ryan leaned his head back against the rock when he felt Andrew's warm hand slip between his skin and his boxers. He sucked in another breath when he felt Andrew's fingers wrap around his erection. 

"Mmmngh..." Ryan moaned as he closed his eyes. 

Andrew watched his lover squirm and his hips buck every time he squeezed him. He licked his lips as he longed to see that beautiful member again. 

"Pull them down." Andrew whispered. 

Ryan's eyes fluttered open. It took him a second to comprehend what the other had said, but after a few seconds his hands were pushing both his pants and his boxers down just enough so Andrew could get what he wanted.

Andrew carefully peeled Ryan's boxers back and watched as his cock sprang fourth. A soft whimper left Andrew's lips as he gazed at it. "Ooh yes..." He sighed. 

Ryan lay back against the rock once more, his chest heaving. He watched Andrew lick his lips, his eyes finally meeting Ryan's once more.

"What do you want?" Andrew whispered the question to Ryan who looked like he was ready to cum at any second.

Ryan lay his head back as he took a few heavy breaths. "Your mouth..." Ryan's words were labored as they left his lips. 

Andrew's lips formed into a sly grin, his eyes moving down to catch the precum that was drizzling off the head. It glistened in the moonlight and Andrew longed to flick his tongue out and taste it. His concentration was broken by Ryan however. 

"Please Andrew, I need this..." He pleaded.

Andrew's eyes slowly rose up to meet his lover's as he smirked. Ryan looked so pretty sitting there, his chest heaving, his pupils blown, legs spread, cock thick and hard. Yes, Andrew would give anything to have this beautiful man like this every day. "Begging are we?"

Ryan groaned and shook his head. "Anything to get those full lips of yours wrapped around me."

Andrew smirked. He liked where this was going. He leaned his head forward and stuck out his tongue. He started at the base and licked a stripe up, tasting the precum when he got to the top. Ryan's hips bucked but Andrew just forced them back down. He looked up at him through long lashes. Ryan was watching him, a smirk on his face. 

"Did you like that? Does Daddy want more?" Andrew whispered seductively. 

"Please..." Ryan begged. 

Andrew smiled and parted his lips. He leaned down and licked another stripe from base to tip. The moans he got from Ryan were a nice reward. He wrapped his lips around the swollen member and started to sink down slowly on it. Taking in just past the head. He could taste the precum on his tongue as he slowly sucked his lover off. 

Ryan's fingers found their way into Andrew's hair as he pulled lightly, enjoying the smoothness of Andrew's lips as they slid up and down his shaft. He spread his legs open a bit more, straining against the confines of his jeans. And he licked his lips as he watched the other man's head bob up and down. 

Ryan sat there letting his eyes open and close as soft moans escaped his lips. He relaxed against the rock, his head coming up every now and then to look down at his lover below him. And his hips bucked every so slightly, turning into a rolling motion every time Andrew's mouth came down on him. 

Each time Ryan tangled his fingers just a bit further into Andrew's hair, he was rewarded with a soft moan. And each time he tugged, he was rewarded with another moan, louder than the first. "God baby, you look so beautiful." He whispered. 

Andrew hollowed his cheeks out at the compliment, but still stayed as the steady pace he was at. He wanted Ryan to enjoy this, and he already knew he was close to the edge. He slid his tongue up and down his shaft, swirling it around the head. 

Ryan's eyes snapped open as a sudden shot of pleasure spiked in between his legs. "Ahhh fuck! Ooh, keep that up and I won't last much longer." He groaned. 

And Andrew did just that. He slid the pad of his tongue along the slit, tasting the precum that was pouring out. He could feel Ryan's cock growing rock hard and he knew it was time. Just a few more-

"Fuck babe, I'm gonna, I'm... Ahh!"

Hot, milky liquid filled Andrew's mouth and he swallowed everything Ryan had to offer. He kept sucking hungrily and greedily not wanting to miss a drop. And he moaned around Ryan's cock as the salty liquid ran down his throat. Finally, he pulled off with a wet pop. 

He watched Ryan, laying against that rock like it was his lifeline. His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. His head was leaned back, exposing his throat. Andrew studied him and how absolutely beautiful he looked in such a simple outfit. Dark blue jeans and a simple black v-neck tshirt. Black and white Converse secured on his feet. He sat there just gazing, raking his eyes over the other man. He waited patiently for him to catch his breath and watched him finally open his eyes. 

Andrew smiled sweetly. "Hi."

Ryan snorted. "Hi." He replied. He pulled his pants back up and held his arms open for Andrew to come to him. 

And Andrew did. He settled back into Ryan's embrace, his head against his chest. And as he lay there, he let Ryan's scent fill his nostrils and he realized just how comforting it was to him. Ryan spoke after a few minutes.

"So, what was that for?"

Andrew laughed and just shrugged his shoulders. "I knew you wanted it." His fingers brushed against Ryan's neck. "And I wanted to give it to you."

Ryan looked down at the other man in his arms and smiled. "Oh baby, and you're worried about me getting rid of you?"

Andrew chuckled. "Guess I don't have to be huh?"

Ryan pulled Andrew's chin up and kissed his lips sweetly. "Not in a million years Dollface." 

Andrew lowered his head and kissed Ryan's neck, forming a trail down to his collarbone which he nipped at lightly. He looked up when he felt Ryan's eyes on him. He blinked his eyes a few times and spoke. "I really like you Ryan..." He confessed. 

Ryan smiled and pulled Andrew closer to him, settling him deeper against his own body. "I know you do." Ryan gazed back out to the water, the waves sloshing against the docks as a boat drove past. "You have a curfew?" Ryan joked.

Andrew laughed. "No. What do you think I am, seventeen?"

"Well... I mean you are awfully young..."

Andrew playfully hit Ryan and laughed. "Yeah? Well, maybe you're just too old?"

Ryan gasp as his eyes widened at Andrew, and Andrew's laughter filled the space around them. "You did NOT just call me old!"

Andrew continued to laugh and hid his face in Ryan's chest. Which Ryan quickly caught on as his way of trying to get out being guilty. "Ooh I don't think so sweet cheeks..."

Andrew squealed in laughter and tried to cling closer to the other man who was assaulting him with tickles and kisses. "Ahh! I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Andrew giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Ryan played.

Andrew was still laughing as he looked Ryan over. "Well yeah! You look damn good for being..." Andrew suddenly realized that he didn't know exactly how old Ryan really was. 

"Oh, oh now you're gonna make me say it..." Ryan teased. 

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders and played innocent. "Oh come on, you're not that old!"

Ryan just rolled his eyes. "Ugh fine, I'll admit it. I'm forty." He placed his hand over his heart like he was wounded. 

Andrew scoffed at the number. "That's not old! Plus, I like a well-aged man. Kind of how I like my wine."

"Are you implying that you want to go get wasted with me?" 

Andrew smirked. "Heh, well I'm not opposed to the idea..."

Ryan snaked his arm around Andrew and pulled him in. "A different night perhaps. But I'll keep it in the back of my mind."


	9. Your Betrayal

*Eight weeks later*

 

"I'll be watching you, like I always am." Ryan purred into Andrew's ear as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist from behind as they both stood in front of the mirror in Andrew's dressing room at the club. 

Andrew bit his lip. "I know." He replied turning around on the ball of his stiletto to face Ryan. "Just can't get enough of this ass, even after two months huh?"

"If anything, I've gotten more addicted to it."

Andrew smiled and pecked Ryan on the lips. Just then, a bang on the door came followed by a voice, "You got fifteen minutes Z!" 

Andrew huffed. "Shit! I need to finish getting ready!"

Ryan pulled Andrew in closer with his grasp. "What's to finish? Who are you trying to impress?" He joked.

Andrew playfully narrowed his eyes. "You're such a distraction, get out of here!"

Ryan threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "A distraction huh?"

"Yes! Now go! Go find your seat, or corner, I don't care where you go. Just promise me you'll watch me like a creep in the night?"

Ryan snickered. "Always am sweetums!" He released his arms from around Andrew and made his way to the door. 

"Wait." Andrew said following him. When he got even with Ryan he reached out, his fingers brushing against Ryan's jawline. He pulled him in slowly and kissed him before opening the door and shooing him out. 

 

***

 

Ryan made his way out from backstage and through the crowd. He slipped in silently to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to himself. As he usually did, he scanned the bar as he walked towards it, taking his usual seat as he had been doing for the past few weeks. He had decided to sit at the bar and watch Andrew as he didn't want to distract him while he was working. 

Ryan had wished that Andrew didn't insist on doing this anymore. But he didn't want to push the other man. Their relationship had grown immensely in the past two months, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin what Andrew and him had build together. The thought of asking Andrew to move into his place was still in the back of his mind. 

He remembered how Andrew's eyes lit up the first time he had brought him over to his house. Andrew was a little reluctant to go, but Ryan wanted to open his door to him, to let him know that he was more than welcome at his home. And Ryan hoped that one day, when he finally gathered up enough courage to ask, that Andrew would agree to the housing arrangement. And honestly, Ryan would do anything to get Andrew out of that shady neighborhood he had been living in. 

"Your usual, Mr. Reynolds." The bartender said setting a Whiskey down in front of him. 

Ryan blinked down at the drink in front of him. "Thank you." He said, nodding his head at the bartender, who nodded back in return. 

Ryan picked up his glass and put it to his lips, letting the chilled liquid burn its way down his throat. He relaxed at the feeling, as it had now become such a calming burn as opposed to a harsh one. And even more calming now that he was back in the club, waiting for his boyfriend to take the stage. He was smoothing his thumb over the lip of the glass when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Baby, I thought you only had fif-" Ryan turned in his chair expecting to see his boyfriend when he turned around. 

"Oh my God, I knew it!" The female voice boomed at him. 

Ryan's face fell into a look of fright when he discovered who was behind him. Ryan's eyes widened and he blinked a few times. "Blake... What in the hell are you doing here?"

Blake just laughed and leaned up against the bar and right into Ryan's personal space. "What am I doing here? I'm here for a bachelorette party. The better question is, what are YOU doing here?" 

Ryan backed up a few inches as the wave of alcohol coming off of Blake hit him in the face. "Holy fuck.." He murmured to himself. Ryan just sat there watching Blake who was relying on the bar to hold her up at this point. 

"Well? What are you doing here Ryan? The man who said he always had too much class to ever step foot into a strip club!" Blake flipped her blonde hair off her shoulder and waited for her ex's response. 

"First of all, you're wasted as fuck-" His response was met with a giggle from Blake. "Second, I never said I had too much class, I just respect women."

Blake scoffed. "That doesn't answer my question, sweetheart."

Ryan immediately pointed a finger at her. "Don't. Don't you dare start with that." He warned. 

Blake just rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. "Oh knock it off!"

"You know what Blake? It's none of your business why I'm here. I don't owe you anything." He retorted. 

Blake just glared back at Ryan with a disgusted look on her face. Seconds later, that glare turned into a laugh. "Oh, no, I get it. I know why you're here." She put her hand on his thigh and leaned in close next to his ear. "Someone isn't getting any huh?" 

Just then, Ryan heard Zarkana's name being announced over the speakers. His eyes darted over to the stage and he mentally cursed as he saw his boyfriend walking off the stage. "Fuck!"

Blake's hand slithered further up Ryan's thigh. "Aw, did someone miss the performance?" She leaned in closer and took Ryan's earlobe in between her teeth. "Don't worry, I'll give you one hell of a performance..." She purred. 

It had all happened so fast and Ryan shot back to reality and jerked away, pushing her hands off of him. "What the... The fuck are you doing!" He yelled getting up out of his seat. 

Blake just stood in front of him and giggled. 

 

***

 

Andrew hurried off stage. He didn't even bother to go to his dressing room after his performance, but instead wanted to find his boyfriend. He knew his usual spot so he exited backstage and made his way out onto the floor. 

He headed towards the bar, looking for the tall figure that was Ryan. And he spotted him. He also spotted a blonde female figure standing in front of him. The two appeared to be having some sort of conversation. He watched as the blonde put her hand up to her mouth and laugh. However, when she laughed, she turned her head giving Andrew a full display of who she was. 

Blake. 

Andrew slowed his walking and observed for a second. What was Ryan's ex doing here? Andrew watched the two intently and wondered why Ryan hadn't said anything about her. Maybe he didn't know she was here? Maybe they just ran into each other? Maybe-

Just then, Andrew stopped completely. His jaw dropped open as he watched the two from a far. He watched as one minute they were talking, and the next, they were... Kissing!

Andrew's body heaved forward as his knee gave out slightly and he stumbled into one of the high cocktail tables. He struggled for a few seconds, trying to get his footing back, and when he finally looked up, he witnessed the two leaving the club, Ryan's arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

Andrew just stood there, grasping onto the table. A look of pure horror on his face. He watched the whole thing as the two walked out the door and out of the club. 

Andrew felt like he was frozen to that table. His eyes wide with shock, his jaw hanging open in disbelief, his legs unable to move. 

Finally, he pulled his strength together and pushed off the table. He whirled around and ran backstage. He ran the entire way, down the hall and into his dressing room. When he got inside, he slammed the door shut behind him. His back hit the door as he slid down and onto the floor and into a crying heap. 

How could he? How could Ryan do something like that? Especially with her! Of all people who betrayed him, he went off with HER? 

Andrew sat there for a few minutes just trying to process. This had to be some kind of misunderstanding, right? Or, maybe it wasn't? Maybe what he saw WAS the real deal? Andrew didn't know. He had no clue in fact. And he decided that he wasn't going to stick around here to find out either. 

He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and pulled his stilettos off his feet. He threw them over in the direction of his vanity and got up. He immediately grabbed his backpack and opened it, pulling out his normal street clothes. He quickly stripped out of his stage wear and threw on his skinny jeans, hoodie, and his Converse. 

He shoved his outfit and his stilettos into his bag and whipped open the door, slamming it shut on his way out. He began his way down the hall moving as quickly as he could just to get out of there. When he turned the corner, he bumped into the last person he wanted to deal with right now. 

"God! Watch where you're going!"

Andrew's eyes traveled up to meet Cleo, who was in full drag, and had just finished his performance out on stage. "Excuse me." He muttered, trying to get around Cleo.

Cleo stopped and pushed his fiery red hair out of his face. "Zarkana?" The tone in his voice sounding surprised when he saw the other dancer. 

Andrew's smudged eyes met Cleo's perfectly winged ones. "What?" Zarkana questioned. 

Cleo took a step back and looked the dancer over. "Weren't you just preforming?" 

Zarkana shrugged. "Yeah?"

Cleo's hands settled on his hips, his long black nails scraping against his fishnets. "Where are you going? And in such a hurry? And dressed like THAT?"

Zarkana huffed and shoved his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie. "What's it look like? I'm leaving."

Cleo frowned and gave Zarkana a once over. "Leaving? Already?" 

"Why all of a sudden do you care about what I'm doing?" Zarkana snapped in response.

"I don't." He responded while crossing his arms over his chest. "If you want to run out on easy money, that's your stupid decision."

Zarkana scoffed. "Fuck you Cleo. You think I want to run out on easy money?" 

Cleo batted his false eyelashes with a smug look on his face. "Honestly, I don't even know why you're still working in this industry. With that rich boyfriend of yours, shit, I'd be chomping at the bit to get after his money..."

Zarkana crossed his arms over his chest and spat, "Shut the fuck up Cleo! You don't know shit about anything!"

Cleo just snickered and leaned back against the wall, resting the heel of his stiletto up against it. "Hm, seems like I hit a nerve..." He jeered. 

Zarkana just shook his head and turned to walk away but didn't get very far when he felt a tug on his hood. 

"Not so fast Gold Digger, who's going to fill your spots tonight?" Cleo questioned.

Zarkana spun around and slapped Cleo's hand away. "I don't fucking care!" He spat. "And get your fucking hands off me!" 

Cleo made a show of dropping the fabric from his grasp, flitting his nails in the air as he raised his eyebrows. "Aw, don't tell me there's trouble in paradise? Mr. Reynolds not giving you what you need?" He teased. 

"You're always such a fucking cunt..." Zarkana muttered under his breath and turned to leave. 

Cleo immediately straightened, his body language becoming hostile. He took a step towards Zarkana. "What did you just call me!"

Zarkana spun back around on his heel and shouted in Cleo's face. "A cunt! I called you a fucking cunt!"

"You son of a bitch..." Cleo said behind gritted, pearl white teeth outlined in candy apple red lipstick. 

Just as both men raised a fist, a large security guard came around the corner. "Hey!" He shouted. 

Both men looked up at the guard who was now forcing his way in between the both of them. "That's enough you two, break it up!" 

Zarkana backed off as the guard looked at both men. "Zarkana? I didn't even recognize you in street-"

"Save it, I'm leaving." 

"Leaving? But you have more shows-" 

"Find someone else to fill the spots." Zarkana turned and started his way down the hall pulling his hood up over his head. 

"Wait! Are you coming back?" The guard yelled but got no response from the dancer. "Zarkana!"

 

***

 

Andrew burst out the side door of the club and out into the parking lot. He looked around at the cars, scanning and looking for Ryan's. He walked over around the building to where he normally would park and found nothing. Ryan's car was gone. 

Andrew's shoulders slumped as the weight felt heavy in his chest. Ryan left him. With his ex no less. And he hadn't said a word. Or had he? Andrew slipped his backpack off his shoulder and pulled his phone out, hoping he had something from Ryan. To his dismay, the screen lit up to reveal nothing. No calls, no voicemails, no texts. 

Nothing.

Andrew switched his phone off and stuffed it back into his bag and started walking. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from the club. 

And he did just that. He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been wandering the city for, but he knew it was hours. He eventually made it down to the docks, walking along the piers until he found a small alcove by one of the boat houses and sat down. He fought the urge to turn his phone back on just to see the time. 

As he sat there, he thought about everything that had happened. He and Ryan were supposed to spend the night in his private suit again tonight after he was done with his shows, but that obviously wasn't happening now. He wondered what Ryan was doing, if he was even thinking about him? He wondered where he and Blake went off to? And why he hadn't called or at least texted him. 

He wondered if Ryan was cheating on him. 

Andrew pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He buried his face down in his arms and closed his eyes. He felt the burning hot tears starting to prick in his eyes and he tried to fight them back as best he could. But he couldn't. A few escaped and he knew he was probably smudging his eyeliner even more but he didn't care. Not anymore. Who did he have to impress now? 

Andrew finally decided to turn his phone back on as the curiosity was eating away at him. And when he did, he was let down once again to find nothing. From anyone. He felt a tear fall as he looked at the time. Two forty five in the morning. It had been at least three hours since he had seen Ryan leave with Blake. Three hours and the guy couldn't even call? Andrew switched his phone off again and shoved it back into his bag. 

Fuck Ryan. 

Andrew knew Ryan was too good to be true. Of course he'd give in to his ex. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, and the mother of his two kids. Andrew thought back to when Ryan was talking about exploring his sexuality. And he should have caught it then. Ryan was exploring. There was no way he was ever seriously considering being in a relationship with him. Was he? 

Andrew also remembered how Ryan would talk about Blake. And all the things he said about what she did to him, and how badly she'd hurt him. He obviously divorced her for a reason, right? So why all of a sudden were they kissing? Any why did they leave together? And why hadn't Ryan contacted him? 

Andrew banged his head back against the wooden wall of the boat house. His mind was swimming, and he couldn't get it to stop. He contemplated going somewhere else, but he had no idea where to go. So he stayed. All by himself in the small alcove next to the boat house. It was a perfect size for him, so why not stay?

 

***

 

Ryan frantically tore ass down the street in his car heading back towards the club. His phone had to be at the club, it just had to be! He pulled into one of the parking spots, quickly getting out and bolting inside. He knew he fucked up. He should have tried to get a message to Andrew but how could he? He was mentally kicking himself for being so careless and not making sure he had his phone with him when he left.

He raced inside and went straight to the bar. He managed to flag down the bartender, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whiskey coming right up Mr. Reynolds-" 

"Did someone turn in a phone? I lost mine and-"

The bartender pulled a phone out from behind the bar and held it up. "This look familiar?" He questioned.

Ryan let the breath he'd been holding out as he took the phone and identified it as his own. "Oh thank the stripper Gods that no one crushed it with their stiletto..."

The bartender poured Ryan his usual Whiskey as he spoke. "Yeah, someone turned it in. Said it was laying on the floor, so I just kept it here. I figured whoever owned it would come back at some point." The bartender set the drink down in front of Ryan.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Ryan said and picked up his drink, swigging it down immediately. He set the glass back down on the bar with force. 

"Another?" The bartender questioned, looking between Ryan and the empty glass.

"Please."

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea..."

 

***

 

Ryan slipped backstage on his way to Andrew's dressing room. As he walked, he scanned his phone. Nothing. No calls, no texts, no voicemails. Absolutely nothing from his boyfriend. 

Fuck. 

Ryan didn't know what was going on, or why Andrew hadn't called him, but he did know that his boyfriend was probably furious. 

He turned the corner and was met by one of the security guards. "Ah, Mr. Reynolds!" The guard said waving to him.

"I've told you a million times, call me Ryan." He groaned. 

The guard laughed. "What are you doing here?" 

Ryan was puzzled by the question. "What do you mean what am I doing here?"

The guard frowned in confusion. "Zarkana left hours ago, I assumed you knew that?"

Left? Andrew left? 

Ryan felt his heart rate spike because, no, he was completely unaware that his boyfriend had left the club hours ago. "Wait. Wait, what do you mean he left? When did he leave? Did he say where he was going? Did you see him?" Ryan rattled off question after question at the guard in front of him. 

"Yeah I saw him. Actually had to break up an argument he was having with someone." The guard responded.

"Argument? About what? With who?" Ryan fired again.

"Listen, I just walked in on it, I don't know what it was about. And it was with another one of the dancers here."

"How long ago was this?" Ryan was beginning to panic, but he needed answers.

"Oh..." The guard glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I'd say about three maybe three and a half hours ago? Give or take."

Three hours? Ryan crunched the numbers in his head. That was about the same time Blake and he had left the club. Shit. "Did he say anything to you?"

The guard scrunched up his brow as he thought. "Not really. He just said he was leaving. He didn't say much to me, but he was upset." The guard shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned up against the wall. "Oh! He changed into street clothes too. I almost forgot about that." He laughed before he continued. "Almost didn't recognize him!" 

Ryan snorted uneasily as he chewed his bottom lip. "Who was he arguing with?" He questioned.

The guard rolled his eyes. "Cleo." He said flatly.

Cleo? Who the fuck was Cleo? "Um, who?"

The guard raised his eyebrows. "You don't know about Cleo?" He watched as Ryan shook his head before he continued. "Ah well, Cleo and Zarkana don't really get along. See, Cleo was our most popular dancer here until your boy showed up. Long story short, they don't get along mainly because Cleo is a jealous prick."

Ryan nodded his head in understanding. "So, where can I find Cleo?"

The guard glanced at his watch again. "Eh, well judging from the time, he's probably up in his suite. If you want, I can try to find him for you?"

Ryan thought for a second then shook his head. "No, I'll find him myself."

The guard nodded in understanding. "You'll know when you see him. A fiery red head with a personality to match. He's a drag queen AND a drama queen. Just watch your back." He warned.

Ryan fidgeted with his pockets and nodded. "Yeah, will do. Thanks."

"Anytime." The guard replied and walked away.

Ryan waited for the guard to leave before he made his way to Andrew's dressing room. They were already bending the rules letting him, a non-employee be backstage. But if they found out that he also knew the door code to the Andrew's dressing room and private suite, he'd probably be in trouble. 

Ryan listened for the footsteps to fade and he jogged over to Andrew's door. He punched in the code and carefully and quietly entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Once inside, he took a look around. 

Nothing was out of place. In fact, everything looked exactly the same as it did the last time he was in here. That shocked him a little. He didn't know what Andrew knew, or what he had seen, but whatever it was, he expected the answer to be reflected in the dressing room. And nothing was out of place. He didn't know if he should be relieved or worried. 

He quickly pulled his phone out and dialed Andrew's number. Instead of getting a ring, all he got was the voicemail. "Shit!" He muttered to himself. He waited for Andrew's voice (God that voice...) to finish before he heard the beep. He froze. All his thoughts were swirling around in his head that he had completely blanked out on what to say.

"Hey, Andrew... Hey, it's me. It's Ryan. Listen uh, I'm really sorry about not calling. See, something happened and I uh, listen Blake showed up here tonight. At the club. My phone must have fallen out of my pocket and I, well, that's why I couldn't call. I'm so sorry I ran off and, listen, I don't know where you are and I hope you're ok. Just, we need to talk. I really need to talk to you. I'm sorry tonight got all fucked up. I don't, I just really need to find you. Please call me or text me I don't care which. I'm at the club right now. Just, call me. I'm sorry."

Ryan ended the call and sat down on the bench in front of Andrew's vanity. He took in a big breath and let out a sigh. Fuck! How did this situation get so out of hand? He had to find Andrew. But first, he really needed to find Cleo. Ryan mulled over the name in his head again. Cleo? Really? 

He stood up and carefully opened the door and peaked his head out. He scanned the hallway for guards and when the coast was clear, he slipped out and towards the direction of the open floor of the club. 

 

***

 

Ryan raced up the staircase that lead to the dancer's private suits. He decided to go to Andrew's first. He took a right and went down the hallway until he stood in front of Zarkana's door. He pushed his lips together and knocked a few times. He waited patiently as his heart pounded, but got no response. He knocked again, hoping, praying that Andrew was in there. Still nothing. 

"He's not in there." A voice from behind him said.

Ryan turned around to see none other than, Cleo. 

Ryan's eyes went wide because yes, not only was Cleo a fiery red head with a smug personality to match, but he was also dressed in full drag, and was taller than Ryan with the stilettos that were on his feet. "Uhh, Miss Cleo I presume?" 

Cleo scoffed and ran his claws through his long, straight hair. "Just Cleo. Don't get me twisted with that crazy television psychic..." He snapped.

Ryan was still stunned at what he was looking at. Because, damn. He was not expecting this, epically from someone named Cleo. "Right." He responded. "Listen, I need a favor-"

Cleo snickered. "I'm expensive sweetheart. But for you, I'll give a discount."

Ryan's face twisted into something grotesque. "For being a psychic, you're not very good. But really, look into that crystal ball of yours and go back about three hours ago. What did you and Zarkana talk about?"

Cleo raised his penciled on eyebrows. He shifted his weight, which wasn't much, to his other foot and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, for someone who needs answers, you're being awfully rude." Cleo ran his tongue along his teeth while weighing his odds. "I like your snarky attitude though. I think we'd get along great."

"Uh, yeah... Listen shaman, I need to find out where he-" Ryan motioned with his thumb at Zarkana's door behind him. "Went." 

Cleo pondered what he should do for a minute before he sighed. He tapped his nails against his hip bone before speaking. "How am I benefitting from this?"

"What do you want?"

Cleo was quick to answer this time. "I want Zarkana gone."

"Gone?" Ryan frowned. "Pretty sure from what I'm hearing, he already left-"

"No." Cleo shook his head, his hair waving side to side as he did. "Not just gone for the night. I want him gone. For good. Out of MY club, stealing all of MY customers. I want MY money back."

Oh. So that's what Cleo meant. Ryan took a deep breath. Fuck. "Listen, I can't force him out."

"Then you won't get any information out of me." Cleo snapped. 

Ryan was sweating. He couldn't, wouldn't agree to something like this. He always told himself that he would never force Andrew to do something that he didn't want to do. However, Ryan had been wishing that his boyfriend would quit this business. But that, was not for him to decide. He knew he had already fucked up greatly, no way he was going to dig himself an even deeper grave by agreeing to force Andrew out of this club. 

Ryan shook his head. "No. I can't do that. I won't do that."

Cleo shrugged. "Your loss." He turned and started walking towards the direction of the staircase. 

Ryan thought for a minute as he watched Cleo walk to the edge of the first step on the staircase, where he was about to descend. "Wait."

Cleo stopped. Hand on the railing as a sly grin spread over his face. He turned around slowly and looked at Ryan who was still standing halfway down the hall from him. Cleo walked back hoping Ryan was having second thoughts and that he'd get what he wanted after all. He stopped and stood in front of Ryan. "Have a change of heart?"

Ryan straightened and looked Cleo square in the eye. "Listen. I don't give a damn what you two were arguing about. If you're the big shot you say you are, then that means you have connections in this club. Connections that I'm sure other people don't have."

Cleo narrowed his eyes as he listened. "What are you getting at?"

"You know who I am. I suggest you cooperate with me so we can both benefit from this. Because I'm sure words could be said and your ass would be out on that street so fast you wouldn't even have time to say 'Call me now'."

Cleo crossed his arms in defense as he looked Ryan up and down with a smugness on his face. He contemplated for a moment before he scanned his surroundings. "What do you want?" He questioned quietly. 

Ryan smirked. Finally, he was starting to get somewhere. "Tell me or don't tell me whatever you want but, really all I need is his apartment number..." 

Cleo frowned as if not understanding. "You don't know where the guy lives?" He scoffed. 

"I know where he lives, I've just never been inside."

Cleo laughed. "Well, sounds like someone is trying to hide something from you. And tell me, why should I care about where he lives?"

"Name a price." Ryan spat.

Just then, one of the security guards passed by the hall. All three men looked at each other and Ryan identified him as the guard he spoke with backstage. The guard looked between Ryan and Cleo. He gave the smallest nod to Ryan and continued on his way. 

Cleo eyed Ryan suspiciously. "What price?" He retorted, keeping his voice low.

"I need you to get me into whatever office they keep the employee applications on file." 

Cleo scoffed and looked around. "Are you kidding me? What makes you think I even know where that stuff is?"

Ryan shifted his stance and invaded Cleo's personal space. "No, I'm not kidding you. And you DO know where that stuff is, because I'm going to make it worth your while." He replied pulling out his wallet and waving it in Cleo's face. "Name your price." He said again.

Cleo frowned but considered Ryan's words. "Is this just a money transaction, or does this also include my other request from earlier?"

Ryan shook his head. "Money only. I'm paying you to get me into that office. And I'm also paying you to keep Zarkana out of this. You leave him alone. We make this deal, you stay away from him and he stays at this club for as long as his little heart desires. This deal is between you and me. Now, name your price."

Cleo thought for a minute. A long, hard minute. 

"Twelve grand. That's about how much I've lost in business since he's been working here." Cleo replied.

Ryan nodded. "Fine. I'll make up your lost wages for the past two months. But this is not going to be a habit. This is a one time deal. I pay you twelve grand, and you give me what we agreed on. Deal?" He held out his hand and waited for Cleo to shake.

Cleo's eyes darted between Ryan's eyes and his waiting hand. Finally, he took hold and shook. "Deal."

Both men let go and headed for the staircase. "I usually only take cash but I'll accept a check."

"You'll get your check when I get my information." Ryan replied as they walked down the stairs. He pulled out his phone again, but still had no reply from Andrew. He quick shot him a worried text and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. 

Cleo led Ryan through the club and through the curtains heading backstage. "Stay close and shut up." He said as they snaked their way through the hallways leading to the office. When they found the right one Cleo stopped. There was no one in the hall but he knew he had to act fast. 

"Fuck..." He muttered under his breath as tried code after code to get in.

Ryan kept watch but was getting antsy. "Well?" He questioned when the door wasn't opening. 

Cleo exhaled and gave Ryan the side eye. "Obviously they changed the code..." He whispered. He tried a few more before he decided to go to plan B. "Fuck it." He said and pulled a bobby pin from his hair. He pulled it apart and jammed one end into the keyhole and within seconds, the door popped open. 

"Well, look who's magical after all!" Ryan cheered as he watched Cleo toss the bobby pin down the hall. 

"What are you doing? You're leaving behind evidence!" Ryan said as he ran down the hall and picked up the bobby pin, shoving it into his pocket.

"Get in there pretty boy and hurry up! I don't know how much time we have." Cleo pushed Ryan inside the office and secured the door behind them. 

Ryan flipped the lights on and took a look around. A number of unmarked file cabinets lined the office, papers were strung about over the desk and on the nearby countertop. Ryan sighed as he started pulling open drawers on a few file cabinets, hoping to find what he was looking for. As he was searching, he heard a squeak come from the desk chair. He turned around to find Cleo with his feet up, heels resting on the desk as he watched Ryan.

"Uh, a little help here?" Ryan said frowning with an open file folder in his hands. 

Cleo snapped his fingers and said, "I don't think so sweetheart. Me helping you search through files was not in our agreement." 

Ryan lowered the folder in his hands, smacking it against the countertop next to him as he did. "Seriously? So, you're bitching at me to hurry up because you don't want to get caught, but then you're sitting your ass in a chair waiting for me to finish?"

Cleo just shrugged. "You think I know where to look?" He questioned.

Ryan moved mountains with his eye roll. "And you think I DO?"

Cleo let out an exaggerated sigh and got up, walking over to a file cabinet. "Fine!" He whined. "But if I break a nail, it's on you."

Ryan just shook his head and turned back to his open drawer. He shoved the file that he had in his hands back into the stack where he found it and kept rummaging. 

Time was ticking by as every few minutes the noise of one cabinet was heard being closed, and the next one being opened. Ryan had finished two cabinets before he heard a gasp come from Cleo's direction. He dropped the file on the stack and turned around. "What? Did you find it?" He questioned enthusiastically. 

"No!" Cleo wailed. "Ah, these damn papers!" He held out his finger to reveal a fresh paper cut. 

"For fucks sake, you really are a drama queen..." Ryan turned back around and opened another cabinet as Cleo carried on in the background. 

He pulled out a thick file folder, catching the label on the top. 'Applications of current employees' "Yes!" He whipped open the folder and began flipping through applications. I didn't take him long to discover that they weren't in alphabetical order either. Just as he was nearing the end of the stack, he found Andrew's. He pulled it out and scanned the document over and was relieved when the address was still his current address. 'Apartment number 0623'.

Ryan placed the application back into it's place and stuffed the file back into the cabinet. "I got it, let's go!" 

"Thank God." Cleo muttered and flipped off the lights. He opened the door carefully, making sure no one else was around before they exited out into the hallway on their way back to the main floor of the club. 

"My money?" Cleo questioned as they walked.

"Check book is in my car. I'll get it and be right back."

Cleo pulled Ryan by the arm in a different direction heading for an outside exit. "No way, I'm coming with you."

Both men exited out into the parking lot and over to Ryan's car. 

Cleo eyed the sleek, sexy car and whistled. "Oh the things I would do with this sexy beast..."

"Yeah... Hands off. I'd prefer not to have to wash your drool off of it." Ryan scoffed and opened his passenger door. He grabbed his check book and quickly scribbled out a check. 

"Here." He said ripping it out and handing it over to Cleo who inspected it before stuffing it in his bra. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Same." Ryan answered and walked around to his driver's seat and got in. He sped off, watching Cleo saunter back into the club in his rearview.


	10. Four Words. One Question. Worth All The Feels.

Ryan was hesitant parking such a car out in the street in this sort of neighborhood at this time of night and leaving it there. 

Three thirty in the morning. 

Ryan tried calling Andrew again but still received no luck. He was really starting to worry now. He for sure would have thought that Andrew would have at least tried to get a hold of him. Things were really starting to get fishy. 

He walked up the stairs to the front door and tried it. It opened with ease as he walked into the foyer. On the wall was a long list of apartment numbers with buttons next to them. He needed to be buzzed in in order to enter. He tried the door anyhow but it wouldn't budge. Well, shit.

He debated if he should try ringing Andrew's apartment, or just busting the door open. "Fuck it..." He mumbled to himself and rang the buzzer. 

He waited. And waited some more. He decided to push it again, hopping that maybe Andrew was asleep but, when he got no answer, he started to panic. He pushed it again and again and again. Over and over waiting impatiently for the door in front of him to open. "Fuck!" 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. Still, a voicemail. All he was getting was a damn voicemail! Ryan paced in the small area of the foyer as he dialed over and over again. Finally, after his sixth call, he gave up. He put his phone away and punched the locked door in front of him. He grabbed the handle, trying to twist it open, pulling on it desperately but got nowhere. 

"God dammit!" He yelled. 

He leaned back against the far wall and stared at the door, hoping that someway it would just magically click open. He should have asked Cleo for his crystal ball...

Wait. That was it, Cleo. Ryan pulled the bent up bobby pin from his pants pocket and ran up to the door. He jammed the end into the lock and started to move it around. He didn't have any idea what he was doing, but Cleo made it look so easy! And if a door with a number pad on it could be picked within seconds, surly this old piece of shit could. 

Ryan tried for several minutes, twisting the bobby pin around and jiggling the handle. Up, down, left, right, he spun it every which way before finally, that fucker popped open. "Fucking finally!" He rejoiced, returning the bobby pin for safe keeping. 

Once inside, he took a look around. The place was old and falling apart, even the air smelled stale. Once white paint was flaking off places on the ceiling and the floral wallpaper which looked like it was from about thirty years ago was peeling off. The lobby was covered in a dingy linoleum that Ryan assumed was white at some point. There were black diamonds patterned about in the floor that didn't really look black in color anymore because they were so faded. And there were a few chairs in the lobby that Ryan dared not to sit his ass in. 

Cob webs adorned the outdated, tarnished chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling and a large brown area rug lay on the floor underneath it. Ryan wondered when the last time that thing had been vacuumed, let alone cleaned. There was an elevator across the room with an orange paper sign taped to it that said 'Out Of Order'. Ryan walked up to it and noticed the brown paint which was flaking off, and the many obscene words and pictures people had carved into it. 

On the other side of the room was the staircase. Ryan started his way up and winced when the wood creaked and groaned under his weight. There was nothing silent about this trip upstairs. He started to reach for the railing but pulled his hand back when he saw just how dirty that railing was. At least it was only six flights of stairs...

When he had gotten to the top of the forth flight, he turned the corner to see two teenage boys passed out on the stairs. Ryan stopped and stared for a second, looking for a way around them. And a few seconds was all it took for one of them to wake up and look right at him. The teen scrunched his eyes and his mouth dropped open. 

"Dude, dude wake up!" He said elbowing his friend next to him. 

His friend mumbled something and cursed. "Waaatttt... Why you hitting me-"

"Look man!" He said pointing to Ryan. "Dude, I'm not sure if it's the drugs but he looks like someone..."

His friend rubbed his eyes and squinted. "Eh, he kinda looks like that guy..."

"Uh, uh, Ryan..."

The second teen snapped his fingers. "Gosling. Or- Is it Reynolds?"

"Nah bruh, it's Reynolds." The two nodded in agreement and the first teen turned back to Ryan. "Hey, hey anyone ever tell you that you kinda look like Ryan Reynolds?" 

Ryan stood there in horror watching as the two teens argued over which Ryan he looked like. "Uh yeah... I get that a lot..." He replied and tip toed up the stairs past the teens. 

"Bruh, what kind of Ecstasy WAS that? I need more of that shit!" Ryan heard as he climbed the staircase. He just rolled his eyes and kept going. 

He reached the top of the sixth flight and slowly wandered the hall looking for Andrew's apartment. 

"Six nineteen, twenty, twenty one, two, three." He muttered to himself as he stood in front of the door. He checked his phone one more time just to make sure he hadn't missed anything before he knocked. And then he waited. He shifted uncomfortably as he heard thumping music start playing down the hall from one of the other apartments. 

He looked around and knocked again, a little harder and a little longer this time before he heard another unfamiliar thumping from down the hall, and an angry woman yelling profanity. Ryan turned his attention back to Andrew's door and waited. Biting his lip, he called Andrew again and sighed when he got nothing. 

Not only was he worried, but he was insanely irritated with this whole situation. He began pounding his fist on Andrew's door, in a feeble attempt to either wake him up, or bust his door down. Which ever came first. 

After several minutes of pounding, the door next to him swung open, revealing an angry tenant who began screaming, "Shut the fuck up! It's damn near four in the Goddamn mornin! Obviously if they ain't answerin, they ain't home!" The sound of the slammed door hung uncomfortably in the air. 

Fuck this. Obviously Andrew wasn't home. But Ryan wasn't even close to being done with this circus that Andrew called home. So, he settled in for the long haul, sat down in front of his door, and waited. The kid had to come home eventually.

 

***

 

Andrew woke with a startle as a ship horn blasted while exiting the harbor off in the distance. He looked around and rubbed his eyes. The harbor. He fell asleep at the harbor. It was light out now, probably early morning he assumed. He shifted and cracked his neck, trying to rub the kink out as he stood up and stretched. 

His body was sore and his energy still felt drained. Even though he had slept for even a few hours, he felt worse now than he did before. And once he woke up, all the emotional pain came flooding back to him. Leaning up against the boat house, he sighed and tried to figure out what he should do next. 

He should probably go home, even though he really didn't want to. He had been in enough of these types of situations before to know how they usually played out. But that didn't mean that he didn't hate going through it every single time. 

There was a soft, warm breeze as he began his long journey home. At least if he couldn't stay at his apartment or the club, he knew he could come back to this spot. 

 

***

 

Andrew's legs were weak as he made the final climb up the last flight of stairs to his apartment. He really wished they'd fix the elevator. 

As he entered the hallway, he noticed someone sitting in the hallway. Assuming it was another one of his neighbors passed out in a drunken stupor from the night before, he didn't think much of it. Until he got closer, and realized that this person was in front of his door. And this person, was none other than Ryan. 

Fuck. This was honestly the last thing Andrew wanted to deal with right now. But then the thought occurred to him. How did Ryan know where he lived? How did he know which apartment he lived in? Andrew could feel anger rising in him as he approached the man on the floor, who clearly was asleep.

Andrew studied Ryan for a minute. He DID look rather cute when he was asleep... But that was obviously besides the point right now. He was sitting across and in front of his entire door, so trying to step over him to let himself in was out of the question. Ryan's head was resting against the door and the frame, with his right leg propped up against the door, his foot resting on the frame. His left leg however was pulled up as well, and his arms rested in his lap.

Andrew sighed as he dug his keys out of his bag. He jingled them in his hand momentarily, hoping the sound might wake Ryan so he didn't have to do it himself. No such luck. Ryan was passed out. 

Andrew looked around and thought for a second if he should just leave, but this confrontation was going to take place at some point. Might as well be sooner rather than later. Andrew hooked his foot around Ryan's left one and pulled it out suddenly. 

Ryan woke with a jump. "Huh, Wha..." He mumbled as he looked around. When his eyes finally saw Andrew standing in front of him, he jumped again, this time scrambling to his feet. 

"Oh my God! Where have you been, I've been worried sick about you!" 

Andrew watched Ryan fawn over him with a glare. "Well, at least you're up and out of my way." He said pushing past Ryan and unlocking his door. He pushed it open and went inside but when he tried to slam it behind him, there was a loud thud.

He turned around to see Ryan standing there, his foot catching the door as he entered.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked watching Ryan walk through the door and close it behind him. 

"We need to talk." 

Andrew turned his back and walked into the kitchen, throwing his bag down on the table and opening the fridge. 

Ryan quickly caught up with him, closing the fridge door in an attempt to get Andrew's attention. 

Andrew looked up at him. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Andrew, don't-"

"Don't? Don't what Ryan?" 

Ryan stood in front of the fridge door. "Andrew, please. Let me explain what happened last night." He said cautiously. He wasn't sure what Andrew knew or had seen so he knew he had to go about this gently. 

"Explain?" Andrew spat. "Explain what? I don't think there's much to explain." He said scoffing and folding his arms over his chest. 

"Listen, just- Please listen to me." Ryan said calmly while Andrew stood in front of him shooting daggers. 

Ryan continued, "Look, I don't know what you know about last night but I swear to you, noth-"

"Oh, let me guess. Nothing happened?" Andrew glared at Ryan, watching his every facial expression as he spoke. "Don't give me this, nothing happened bullshit Ryan. I SAW what happened! I SAW you and Blake kiss, and I SAW you leave with her. I also SAW your arm wrapped around her. But you're right, nothing happened." He spat. 

Ryan felt his heart break. He had hoped that Andrew hadn't seen all that, and now he hated Blake even more than he did before. Ryan leaned back against the fridge and sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He briefly closed his eyes before looking back up at Andrew and saying, "I'm so sorry. Baby, I am SO sorry." He took a step toward Andrew who in turn, took a step back. "Baby, please. I know how this looks. I KNOW. But please, you have to just hear me out-"

"Did you sleep with her Ryan? Hm? Did you take her home and stick your cock in her fucking pussy? Hm? Did you fuck her Ryan? Did you!" Andrew spoke mockingly towards Ryan, trying to get him to confess to what he already knew was true.

"No..." Ryan said calmly and shook his head. 

Andrew's heart constricted as he felt himself getting red with anger. "Did you fuck her?" He asked again.

"No..." He replied again.

Andrew was growing angrier and angrier with each response. Surely Ryan fucked her! He knew he did! Now, he didn't know why he was lying to him. He shook his head as he bit back tears. "DID YOU FUCK HER!" He screamed, uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward. 

"No! I didn't fuck her!" Ryan shouted. He watched Andrew shaking, his smudged eyes blinking faster as he tried to fight the tears that were about to fall. 

Andrew stood there fuming. He didn't know what to believe, he was so sure that Ryan had slept with her that now he was getting upset because this wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He had prepared himself for the rejection, and now he didn't know if Ryan was just toying with him, or if he actually was telling him the truth. 

"Liar." Andrew whispered.

"Baby no ple-"

"LIAR! Stop lying to me Ryan! Stop it!" Andrew screamed, tears starting to run down his cheeks. 

Ryan shook his head and took a few steps closer. "Please, Andrew I swear I'm not-"

Andrew scurried back and around to the other side of the table. "You stay away from me!" He screamed, pointing a finger from the other side of the table. His tears were falling more frequently now and his face was turning red. He gripped the table like it was his shield, the shield defending himself against his boyfriend. 

Ryan pressed his lips together and took a step back, letting the table separate the two of them. His back hit the fridge again and he nodded as his gaze fell to the floor. Both men just stood there as silence fell. Ryan had so many things to say, but Andrew did not want anything to do with him. He had to figure out a way to get Andrew to listen to him, just so he could get the story straight. 

"Why'd you do it Ryan?" Andrew questioned and looked up. He watched Ryan's head jerk up and he noticed his red-rimmed eyes. Ryan was crying. But was he crying because he had been caught? Or because Andrew wouldn't listen?

Ryan took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Andrew, I am begging you. Please, I'm begging you, let me tell you the truth. We can fix this I promise. Just let me tell you the truth." Ryan's voice was shaky but he was trying his best to remain calm, trying not to get Andrew riled up. 

Andrew stared at him with a hard expression. He supposed he did owe it to Ryan to hear his side of the story. And he knew that if he ever wanted to change and fix himself from what happened in the past, he needed to hear Ryan out. So Andrew pulled out a chair and sat down. Leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at Ryan and waited for him to start. 

Ryan mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he had gotten Andrew to listen. 

"I was sitting at the bar, like I usually do. I was waiting for you, waiting for you to come on stage when I felt a hand on my back. I thought it was you but when I turned around I saw Blake standing there."

Andrew sat there, arms still crossed as he listened. 

"She was there for some bachelorette party, or so she said. Anyways, she started questioning me as to why I was there. I told her that it was none of her business but she wouldn't leave me alone." Ryan continued. "She was wasted, like really wasted and she wanted to get with me." Ryan knew the next part was going to make Andrew even more upset but he had to tell him. He didn't want to keep anything from him. "I heard your name being announced and when I looked over to the stage, you were walking off. That's when Blake starting feeling me up. She grabbed me and was whispering things into me ear-"

Andrew scoffed and shook his head, his eyes darting around the room. But he continued to listen.

"I got upset and I pushed her off of me. I told her I was with someone and she needed to leave. She started laughing and when she looked back at me, that's when it happened. She kissed me. SHE kissed ME. And I swear that's what happened. I immediately pushed her away but she came back to me so that's when I threw my arm around her shoulder and led her out. She was way out of line and I took her in my car and I drove her to one of her friend's houses, since she wouldn't tell me where she was staying. And that's what happened I swear."

Andrew bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to all this. And after Ryan was done, he had some questions of his own. "How long were you gone for?"

Ryan bowed his head and answered, "Three hours."

Andrew huffed as he spoke, "Three hours? It took you three hours to drop her off and... And what? What did you even do after that? We were supposed to meet upstairs. We were supposed to spend the night together Ryan-" His voice wavered as he spoke, causing Ryan to look up. "You didn't even call-"

"No! No, that's not true. Listen, yes I was gone for hours. Blake and I got into a fight, over the kids. I ended up finally leaving, which is what I should have done in the first place. But I realized that I didn't have my phone. It wasn't in my pocket, and I checked my car and it wasn't there either. So I high tailed it back to the club because that's the only other place I had been to. And they had it, it was at the bar. That's why I couldn't call you. I'm so sorry."

Andrew thought back to when he was leaning against the cocktail table, wondering if what he was seeing really was the truth or not. Apparently he had been wrong. 

"I came back." Ryan continued when Andrew hadn't responded. "I looked for you, but the security guard said you left. He said you were angry and that you had gotten into an argument and left."

"Damn right I did." Andrew muttered. "I sure wasn't sticking around to see if you were going to come back."

"I went to your dressing room, but you weren't there. I also went up to your suite, but you weren't there either."

Andrew sat in silence as he thought about all the places he had been that night. And tried not to think about the places he was supposed to be. "Who told you where I live?"

Oh no. Ryan was not looking forward to this question, because he really did not want to answer this one. But, he kept true to his word and told Andrew the truth.

"I uh, well I ran into Cleo..."

Andrew uncrossed his arms and sat straight up. "What?"

Ryan held his hands up in defense. "Relax, I promise he doesn't know where you live."

Andrew's mind was spinning. How did Ryan find this place, and who did he hear it from? He felt his fight or flight instinct starting to trigger. "Who told you?" He questioned.

"No one told me, he and I worked out a deal..." Ryan said hesitantly. 

"What deal?" Andrew said, his heart racing.

"He wanted you gone, from the club. He doesn't like you stealing his clients as he puts it. He wanted me to force you out. I told him no. That I'm not making decisions like that for you-"

Andrew eyed Ryan warily. "...So..."

"So, I told him that if he could get me into the office that holds all the applications so that I could find yours to get to you, that I'd pay him."

Andrew swallowed. "Pay him?"

"...Yeah. It was a one time fee. A one time fee to get what I needed and to leave you alone."

Oh God. Wait, was Ryan sticking up for him? "How much did you pay that son of a bitch?" Andrew spat.

Now it was Ryan's turn to gulp. He took a breath before he answered, "Twelve grand..." He answered quietly. 

Andrew almost fell out of his chair when he heard the dollar amount. Twelve- Wait, what? Twelve what! His jaw dropped open as he looked at Ryan in horror. "You- What!"

"Listen-" Ryan begged putting his hands up. "I had no other option-"

"Had no other option? Are you kidding me!" Andrew was livid as he quickly stood up from his chair, the force tipping the chair backwards. A small crash from the chair could be heard but was quickly drown out by Andrew's yelling. "You paid him, CLEO, of all people! You paid him- Oh my God, I can't even say it!" 

"Andrew, please! I thought something happened to you! What was I supposed to do?"

Andrew held the back of his hand up against his mouth. "Twelve thousand dollars..." He muttered. "I think I'm going to be sick-" 

Ryan watched Andrew take off in the direction of what he assumed was the bathroom. He thought the other man was kidding when he said he was felling sick, but Ryan waited in the kitchen and cringed when he heard Andrew deposit his stomach contents into the toilet. 

While that was going on, Ryan took the opportunity to glance around the apartment. He hadn't really noticed it when he walked in, but there wasn't really much here. Andrew didn't have much furniture. Honestly, it seemed that he lacked even the basic necessities. There was a kitchen table with two chairs, and glancing into the next room which looked to be a small living room only held a small television, recliner, and an end table. Ryan wanted to explore the rest of the apartment but didn't dare move from his spot in the kitchen. 

It was only a few minutes before Andrew came back into the kitchen, looking pale and unwell. He picked up the chair and took a seat, not looking at Ryan and clearly deep in thought. 

Several silent minutes passed before Ryan offered, "Can I get you anything?"

"It's my apartment, if I want something I can get it myself." He snapped. 

Ryan shifted uncomfortably against the fridge, his eyes darting around the empty room. "How come there's nothing here?" He finally asked awkwardly. 

Andrew frowned and glared at Ryan. "Really? You're picking right now to discuss my lack of furniture? What, my decor isn't good enough for you?" 

"Uh, well I mean- That's not really what I meant-" He stuttered. 

"No, that's exactly what you meant." Andrew huffed. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Andrew's glare was intensifying as a flare of annoyance shown in his voice. He watched as Ryan slowly shut his mouth and push his lips together in a tight line. As if he were a child who were being reprimanded. 

Several more minutes passed. 

"Why don't you take some of that money you got and order me a whole IKEA warehouse if you're that worried about it? Oh! That's right, you can't. Because you gave it all to that motherfucker Cleo!" Andrew spat.

"I didn't GIVE it to him! I used it to get to you, I told you this!" Ryan pleaded once again with Andrew. "You know IKEA is really just Swedish for 'Fuck You' right?" He joked, trying to soften the mood. It didn't work.

"Well then, I guess I should be saying that to you then huh? IKEA Ryan!" 

Andrew wasn't having the usual jokes. Not now. Not when he had just learned that Ryan had proved Cleo right about what they had argued about last night. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deal with trying to hash things out with Ryan anymore, so he stood up and ordered him out. "Leave." 

Ryan's head jerked up. "What?"

"Leave. I can't deal with this right now. You need to go." Andrew said with all seriousness. 

"B-But-" Ryan stuttered. "I thought we were trying to work this out?"

Andrew shook his head and put his hands up. "I- I can't do this right now. So why don't you just leave me and my sad, pathetic excuse for an apartment alone. I can't do this with you."

Ryan felt himself start to panic because, well, Andrew just ordered him to leave. And what did he mean by, I can't do this with YOU? Ryan wanted to get down on his knees and beg, just hope and pray that this wasn't the end of them, but he also wanted to respect Andrew. And he definitely didn't want to anger him any further. So he did what he was told to do. 

Ryan walked toward the door, stopping right before it. "What's going to happen with, us?" He gestured between them. 

Andrew shrugged. 

"Can I still see you? Can we talk?" Ryan questioned nervously. 

Andrew was silent. 

"Andrew- Andrew, please don't-" He started to plead again. 

Andrew held up his hand for Ryan to stop. "You know where I work, I'll call you." 

Ryan's shoulders slumped. He didn't like that answer, but that's what he was going to have to live with for now. He put his hand on the door knob to leave but first, "I'm sorry for everything that happened. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and we can move on from this, because I really want to be with you. I'm really sorry I've hurt you this badly baby." Ryan opened the door and left, closing it quietly behind him. 

 

***

 

Ryan sat in his car outside the apartment building. His whole life felt like everything had just come to a screeching halt, and he didn't know what to do. By this time, it was just about eleven in the morning, and he had no idea where to go or what to do. He wanted to go back up to Andrew's apartment and beg him not to hate him, beg him not to leave, but he couldn't. He wanted to respect Andrew's wishes, so he knew he just had to wait. But waiting was going to be the hardest part. 

Andrew didn't say that Ryan couldn't see him, but he didn't say he could either. All he said was, 'you know where I work'. Ryan didn't really know how to take that. He also said that he'd call, but the question was when? When would Andrew call? Ryan hated waiting. 

He started his car with the intention of going... Where was he going to go anyways? He rested his head on the steering wheel. It was too much for him to even think right now, too much to even move. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Andrew was everything to him, and he prayed that he didn't just screw this up. He wanted to tell Andrew that he loved him. He'd been wanting to tell him for weeks, but he was afraid. Too afraid of what Andrew might do. And now, he wondered if he'd ever get the opportunity to tell him. 

He wanted to go bitch at Blake for doing what she did. He knew he should have walked away, dropped her off and just left. But she did what she always did and drug the kids into it, again. And Ryan fell for it, again. He knew better than to let her get to him, and now, it might have just cost him his relationship with Andrew. 

He was so done, and so tired. He had barely slept, and what little he had, made his body incredibly sore. He wasn't even sure how he had fallen asleep in that place. He wondered where Andrew had been all night and if he had slept or where he had gone. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind if Andrew had spent the night with anyone? Out of grief perhaps? Or maybe jealously or rage? He didn't know, and he wasn't going to ask. Not now anyways. 

Ryan shifted his car into drive and stated course to his house. All he wanted to do was sleep and drink. Sleep to temporarily take away the pain, and drink to hopefully numb it when he was awake. He'd keep his phone close, unlike his careless mistake he made last night. But fuck going to the club tonight, Andrew probably wasn't going to be there anyways. 

 

***

 

Andrew sat on the floor of the tub, curled up and sobbing under the hot spray of the shower. The water cascaded over him and he couldn't tell where his tears began and the water ended. He rested his forehead on his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. 

He heard what Ryan had told him. And he believed that what he told him was the honest truth. In fact, there wasn't a second that he doubted what Ryan was saying was a lie. But he was still so furious at him. And it made him even more enraged to hear what he did with Cleo. Ryan knew, he KNEW that Andrew hated the drag queen to hell and back! And he was even more pissed that Ryan had basically proved Cleo's point about him.

Andrew knew Ryan was rich. He knew that he had money coming out of his ears, but he didn't care about that. He wasn't with him for his money. And now, he really didn't want to deal with all the bullshit he knew Cleo was going to spew to him about Ryan. But, maybe he shouldn't be upset? Ryan didn't do it for Cleo, he did it for him. Andrew knew that Ryan was worried sick about him and he did feel bad about shutting his phone off. But he justified it at the time, right? Or maybe it was a childish thing to do. He didn't know, and he didn't care. But Ryan had said that he called. And not just called, but left voicemails and texts as well. He'd have to check those later.

Andrew's mind was racing and he didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, and that was to run. It was what he was good at, what he knew. And of course doing something that he'd done before made him comfortable. But, just because it was the comfortable option didn't mean it was the right one. 

He wiped his eyes as the water spray was stating to run cold now. He reached over and turned it off, curling back up around himself and watching the water droplets drip off the ends of his hair. He knew if he sat here, he'd eventually get cold. And he wished he had Ryan's big arms wrapped around him to pick him up and dry him off. To carry him into bed so they could snuggle into each other. But with those comforting thoughts, came more tears because of the shit that was messed up. 

Andrew finally stood up and dried himself, towel drying his hair and running his fingers through it, leaving the long part an un-styled mess on his head. He shuffled into his bedroom which only contained his tiny twin bed and a dresser, and threw on some clothes. He took a look around and decided that it wouldn't take much to just pack up and leave. The majority of his stuff could fit into one large suitcase probably. 

He pulled out his laptop and started researching flights back to London. He KNEW this wasn't the answer. He KNEW this wasn't the way to fix his problems. But it was something he knew how to do, and that was to run away. Run away like he had been doing for years and years. Sure, it wasn't the right option or the fair option, but it was the one he knew how to do. 

But, on the other hand, he knew he shouldn't be doing it. He had been working through his problems, trying to change, trying to be a better person. Not only for himself, but also for Ryan. He loved Ryan. He loved him more than he had ever loved anyone. But he dared not say it. He was too afraid, too afraid of what Ryan might do or say. Too afraid that if he fucked up, that he'd be back in the same situation he always seemed to fall into. So, running was obviously the easiest and safest option for him at this point. 

Andrew skimmed through flights. God, they were pricey. Sure he wanted to just up and leave, but at the same time, he knew he most definitely shouldn't. He could leave today, in a few hours in fact if he wanted. But that would just back peddle all his progression he had made with Ryan. 

He hovered over the 'Buy' button for a minute, contemplating whether or not to do this thing he was about to do when he finally made a deal with himself. "Three days..." He whispered to himself and clicked the button. 

He didn't care that he had just spend a fortune on a one way ticket back to London. He didn't care that his funds at the moment were low. But what he did care about was trying to fix the problems with Ryan. And if he didn't or couldn't, then in three days, he'd be on a plane heading back London. For good.


	11. A New Hope

***The following night***

Andrew approached the same security guard backstage who had broken up the fight between him and his arch nemesis two nights ago.

"Zarkana, nice to see you back." He greeted.

"Hey. Do you happen to know where my money is from the other night?" He asked as he fidgeted his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. 

"I slipped the envelope under your door to your dressing room." The guard replied. 

"Thanks." Andrew said, walking in the direction of his dressing room. 

He punched in his code and entered, finding said envelope right where the guard said it was. He picked it up and thumbed through the bills. It was considerably less than what he would usually make in a night, but he did only do one appearance before he rushed out of here and didn't return. 

Tonight was his first night back after the incident that happened two nights ago. He was nervous and uncomfortable being here, but he did have to make up the money he dropped on his plane ticket. He figured that if he did decide to leave, at lease he could earn some extra cash before getting out of town. He still hadn't made up his mind as to what he was going to do. And he still hadn't called Ryan yet. 

He sat down at his vanity and started to apply his eyeliner like he always did. He felt guilty that he hadn't even tried to reach out to Ryan yet. He did say he'd call him, but time was ticking on his end. Of course Ryan didn't know that, but Andrew knew that if he DID decide to leave, he couldn't just hurt Ryan like that. He couldn't leave without at least saying something. 

He had listened to Ryan's voicemails and read his texts. And honestly, it made him feel even worse. He was shutting Ryan out for something that he seemed to have no control over. Andrew knew he couldn't hold this grudge forever, but this was still part of his problem. The problem that he and Ryan had been working through. This was just a set back. However, Andrew didn't know if he could recover from said setback. 

He set down his eyeliner and picked up his lipstick, carefully lining his lips in the pale pink he always wore. He thought back to the night when he and Ryan first met, how sexy he'd looked and how confident he'd been. How much fun he had out on stage, teasing Ryan and luring him in. And the beautiful night they had spent together. 

He decided to wear the exact same outfit tonight that he had worn that night when he first saw Ryan. Now, he just hoped Ryan was here tonight to see him. 

 

***

 

Ryan had managed to wake up and shower just to get his ass out the door and to the club to see his boyfriend. At least, he hoped Andrew was still his boyfriend. He hadn't called him in over a day, but he was hoping that the other man just needed time to think things through. 

He sat down at the bar like he usually did. It was late, and Ryan was still nursing a nasty hangover from the binge drinking he had been doing. He was sad, and depressed, and wasn't sure why he even came here. But he wanted to see Andrew. He missed Andrew. 

"Your boyfriend's looking hot out there tonight." The bartender commented, setting down a glass in front of Ryan. "Your usual." He said, nodding towards the glass and smiling. 

Drinking was honestly the last thing Ryan should be doing at this point, but fuck it. "Thanks." He responded, picking up the glass and staring into the dark contents inside it. He swirled it around before downing it. 

"You're almost too lucky to have him, you know that?" The bartender said, refilling the glass. 

Ryan felt the Whiskey burn down his throat and all the way into the pit of his stomach. He laughed almost sarcastically and said, "Yeah, I suppose..."

"You suppose?" The bartender chuckled. "Well, I've been watching him and he's on fire tonight. You must have done something to rile him up." He said winking. "He should be back on soon, but I'm sure you already know that."

Ryan snorted uneasily. "Thanks for this." He said, raising his glass. The bartender just nodded and smiled as he walked away. 

Ryan sat there nursing his drink when Zarkana's name was announced. The sip he had just taken turned his stomach, which was already flip flopping, even more to the point where it was in knots. And, as he watched Zarkana walk out onto stage, and in THAT outfit no less, he felt like he was going to vomit from the amount of uncertainty and worry that now, was their relationship. 

 

***

 

Cleo had just finished dressing and was just stepping out of his dressing room, heading out to peek out at the crowd before his performance. He still had about ten minutes before he went on, but he always liked to be early. As he closed his door, he watched as Zarkana was coming down the hall. 

"Well well well... Look who decided to show!" Cleo mocked as the two dancers met halfway down the hall. 

Zarkana just shrugged his shoulders. "What's it to you?" He asked. 

Cleo just batted his eyelashes and shrugged. "Oh, I don't really care. In fact, it was all because of you that I got a generous payment from your boyfriend the other night..." He swayed his hips and winked. "Please thank him for me. I'd do it myself but he'd probably beg me for more-" Cleo made a scene of reaching in between his legs and grabbing a handful of himself. "And honestly, his ass is probably still hurting-"

Cleo was cut off when Zarkana's fist connected hard with the left side of his jaw, sounding a loud crack. Cleo stumbled backwards, leaning into the wall for support. He reached up and touched the sore area, pulling his hand away to reveal a small trickle of blood coming from his lower lip. 

"You son of a bitch!" He hissed as he looked from his bloody fingers to Zarkana's face. 

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Zarkana mocked, shaking his head. 

Cleo gritted his teeth and raised his fist, "You fucking-"

"Cleo!" The passing security guard yelled. "Five minutes!"

Cleo hissed and turned his attention back to Zarkana. "Thanks a lot! Now I got five minutes to fix this shit and get out there!" He said pointing to his lip. 

Zarkana just laughed. "Karma's a bitch!" He said, walking into his dressing room. 

Cleo ran back to his door and straight to his vanity to assess the damage. "Fucking shit!" He swore, blotting his lip with a tissue. "That little fucker is gonna pay for this..."

 

***

 

Andrew sat at his vanity and laughed. Tonight was turning out to be even better than he had expected it to be. He honestly couldn't believe he had hit Cleo. He'd been wanting to do it and was waiting for the right opportunity. But, it honestly did piss him off that he was talking about Ryan like that. HIS boyfriend-

Then it hit Andrew. WAS Ryan still his boyfriend? He picked up his bag and pulled out his phone and checked for any messages, and felt disappointed when he didn't have any. He remembered telling Ryan that he'd call him, but he really didn't know what to say. His eyes fell down into the contents in the bottom of his bag. He picked it up and pulled it out. 

It was his passport with his boarding pass. His one way ticket out of this shit hole. But, what would running back to England really do for him? He had no prospects, no job, no place to stay, and certainly no boyfriend back there. There was literally nothing waiting for him back there. He'd just be in the same situation he was always in. 

He set his bag back on the floor and his phone and his passport on his vanity. He stared at it for what felt like an eternity until there was a knock at his door. He jumped slightly and waited for his time to be announced by who he assumed was a passing guard, giving him a heads up on how much longer he had until his next performance. But the announcement never came. 

As he sat there and waited, there was another knock. He decided to get up and investigate. And when he opened the door, he was shocked to see who was on the other side.

 

***

 

Ryan tossed back another shot as he replayed Andrew's performance over and over in his head. It was bad enough that he had to watch his bendy boy toy wrap and spin seductively around that pole, but tonight he was doing it for other people. Ryan could tell. Not once had Andrew even glanced over in Ryan's direction. 

And that outfit. Sure, Andrew looked hot enough to simultaneously combust, but that was THE outfit. The same one Andrew was wearing the night they had met. Ryan ground his teeth together as he replayed it over and over in his head. He couldn't tell if Andrew was trying to tease him, assuming that he was here anyways, or if he was trying to give him some kind of sign. Ryan was so confused at this point that he didn't know what to think anymore. 

He pulled out his phone again, only to reveal nothing from Andrew. Ryan closed his eyes in frustration as he felt the ache in his chest. He wanted to call Andrew. Or at least send him a text, but he didn't want to piss Andrew off anymore than he already was. He bit back tears as he downed the rest of his drink. 

Ryan rested his elbows on the bar top and rested his head in his hands. He had a massive headache and the loud music of the club, mixed with the copious amounts of alcohol he was again consuming, didn't make it any better. He moved his empty glass and motioned for the bartender for a refill. 

"Either you're drinking to forget, or you're just really thirsty." The bartender commented while he poured another shot. 

Ryan shrugged. He could be one of those people who got drunk and poured all their problems out to the bartender, who always pretended to listen but never really cared. But, he opted against it. "Eh, just really thirsty I guess." He lied.

The bartender said nothing and left Ryan with his drink. He stared down into the dark amber of his glass, as he hoped to drown his sorrows with this shot. He figured one of them had to work at some point, and he had no intensions of stopping. But, just before he picked up his glass, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned around, praying that it was Andrew, but found Cleo instead. The excitement that spiked in his gut quickly left. "Oh... You-"

"Listen to me." Cleo spat. "I shouldn't even be helping him out like this, especially after what the little fucker did to me earlier-"

"What are you muttering about?" Ryan was confused. What did Cleo want with him now?

"Your asshole of a boyfriend, or whatever you guys are calling each other these days." Cleo said and pointed to his lip and the side of his face. "See this? Yeah, that's what he did to me earlier back stage."

Ryan shifted and looked at Cleo's makeup caked face. He noticed that his bottom lip and the left side of his face was beginning to swell. "What happened?" He asked.

Cleo scoffed. "Are you serious right now? You don't see all this?"

"Uhh, you mean underneath all that spackling you got gobbed on your face?"

Cleo moved mountains with his eye roll. "He hit me! Sucker punched me right in the jaw. And it still feels like it's two inches to the right, he's got a nice right hook, I will give him that. But that's not the point I'm trying to make here."

Ryan laughed and he inwardly felt proud of Andrew for finally putting this fucker in his place. 

"What's so funny?" Cleo was clearly annoyed.

"Well, you obviously deserved it. Karma's a bitch ya know."

Cleo mounted his hands on his hips and scoffed. "God, you two really are made for each other, it's sickening." He took a step closer and leaned against the bar, entering Ryan's personal space and becoming serious. 

"What do you want Cleo? If you're looking for another deal-"

"Shut up and listen to me." Cleo snapped which caused Ryan to close his mouth. "Something is going on back in that dressing room."

Ryan frowned and asked, "What dressing room? What are you talking about?" 

"Zarkana's."

Ryan immediately straightened as his full attention was now directed towards Cleo. "What do you mean something is going on?"

"Listen, after I got done with my performance I was walking back to my dressing room and I heard... Things... Coming out of his." 

Ryan frowned again and scooted closer. "What... Things?" He asked cautiously trying to decide whether or not Cleo was being serious, or trying to start trouble.

Cleo bit his lip before he continued. "There was yelling, and it sounded like things were being knocked over. It sounded like two people were fighting in there, or at least having some kind of heated argument." 

Ryan noted the seriousness in Cleo's voice as he listened, deciding that this wasn't a joke but probably was something serious. Why else would Cleo be telling him this? "What was said? What did you hear?" He questioned.

"Like I said, there was a lot of noise and yelling but it honestly sounded like Zarkana needed help. He was screaming at someone, I couldn't make out much of what was being said as it was kind of muffled by the door and the pulse of the music from out here, but I did make out a name."

"A name?" 

"Yeah. He kept yelling the name Nate-"

Ryan immediately stood up, knocking his chair back. His temper sored and his fists clenched as he gritted his teeth. "Nate? Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I heard-" 

"I gotta go, thank you-" He said while pushing past Cleo and taking off in the direction of Andrew's dressing room. 

Cleo just watched as Ryan bolted through the club, disappearing through the curtains. 

 

***

 

Ryan sprinted through the halls. He traded in his feelings of pity and depression for rage and murder. The alcohol only fueling his need for blood. As he approached Andrew's dressing room door, he could hear the sound of things being knocked over, clearly there was some kind of struggle going on in there. 

"Andrew!" Ryan banged on the door as he punched the code in. He heard muffled cries as he tried to push the door open. "What the fuck..." He muttered to himself. The door wouldn't budge. "Andrew!" He screamed again. 

"Oh, who's this? You got someone coming to rescue you?" Nate yelled.

"Get the fuck off of him!" Ryan yelled as he struggled with the door. 

"Oh, sweet little Andrew is going to pay for how he royally fucked me over!" Nate yelled again.

"Fuck!" Ryan screamed and started kicking the door. He was beyond enraged but he was also terrified because he hadn't heard anything from Andrew, except a struggle. No talking, no yelling, nothing. He kept kicking and kicking, finally throwing his entire body into the door until it finally went flying open. The chair that was obviously blocking the door went skidding across the floor in the process. 

Ryan hurled himself into the room and assessed the situation. He then figured out why he hadn't heard Andrew's cries for help. 

Nate was holding Andrew down, his back on his vanity with Nate's body on top of him. Nate had his hands wrapped tightly around Andrew's skinny neck as he choked the life out of him. 

Ryan could tell Andrew was starting to lose his fight as his strength was weakening under how big Nate was. And shit, was Nate huge! Ryan took one look at him and already felt out numbered. The guy looked to be about six foot five, and was nothing but pure muscle. It's no wonder Andrew left him, with how small and skinny he was, he didn't stand a chance. And that, made Ryan's rage spike even more. Thinking back to what Andrew had told him, about how Nate had abused him. It's no wonder Andrew had gotten so fucked up, he didn't even stand a chance against the guy. 

"How the fuck-" Nate looked stunned when he saw Ryan come bursting through the door. And Andrew took the opportunity to kick his leg up in between Nate's legs as hard as he could. Nate buckled slightly but didn't loosen his grip around Andrew's neck. 

"You son of a bitch, get your fucking hands off him!" Ryan screamed as he lunged towards Nate, pulling him off of Andrew and throwing him back. 

Nate's weight hit the floor with a loud thud. And Ryan wasted no time in going after him. However, Nate was quick to get up and hauled off and punched Ryan right in the face. Ryan stumbled into the nearby wall, but that didn't stop him. Nate's punch was hard but he whirled around and marched straight for the other man, spitting a mouthful of blood at him when he got close. 

Ryan swung but missed, his fist speeding through the air as Nate took a quick step back avoiding the punch entirely. The lack of connection caused Ryan's balance to falter, but only for a second. However, that second was all it took for Nate to wrap his massive, boa constrictor of an arm around Ryan's neck, flexing and holding Ryan close against himself. 

Ryan struggled as his oxygen was being cut off. His eyes darted around the room looking for Andrew, but from the angle he was at, Andrew was nowhere to be seen. Ryan clawed at Nate's arm with one hand as he drove his other elbow hard into Nate's stomach. Nate let out a huff, but didn't release his grip from around Ryan's neck. 

Suddenly, Nate let out a loud cry and Ryan found himself stumbling forward and out a Nate's grip. He fell on the floor but whipped around in time to see Andrew standing behind Nate with the wooden stand that was the coat hanger tree firmly in his hands. He had bashed Nate in the head with the base and was now about to face the consequences of his actions as Nate turned his attention to him. 

Ryan watched Nate raise his arm as Andrew tried to fight him off with the large wooden object that, honestly was too large to be swinging around. He swung and jabbed but that only seemed to piss Nate off even more. In the few seconds it took for this to escalate even further and for Ryan to get to his feet, Andrew was flying across the room, the door catching with him and slamming shut as Andrew crashed into the mirror and fell to the floor, the mirror shattering around him. 

Andrew was slow to move and careful, not wanting to cut himself with the shards that surrounded him. He looked up to see Nate's bulky frame settled in front of him, with Ryan hot on his heels. As Andrew tried to backup, Nate's grip was once again around his throat, picking him up only about a foot off the floor before a loud crash was to be heard and Andrew's fragile frame was sent falling back into the sea of glass shards. 

Ryan had slid straight into Nate's feet, knocking him to the ground, the scuffle continuing. "You just don't give up, do you!" Nate roared as Ryan wrapped his arms and legs around the other man's body trying to subdue him. 

"Not a chance fucker, not when it's someone I love!" He yelled back. 

"Bet he didn't tell you what he did to me-" Nate choked out as he forced an elbow into Ryan's gut. 

"No, but he told me what YOU did to him!" Ryan wheezed as he wrestled the other man. 

Nate's laughter roared as he spoke, "That little bitch deserved everything I gave to him! And now he's going to pay dearly for what he did when he left me!" 

By this time, Ryan had managed to wrap himself securely around Nate's back, ready to deliver the final blow to this asshole. Because, he had most definitely made Andrew a promise. One that he intended on keeping. 

Ryan struggled to keep a firm grip on Nate, both men squirming to knock the other out. And just as Ryan thought he had it, Nate slipped out, kicking him across the room and headed straight in the direction of Andrew. The few seconds that passed seemed to move in slow motion for Ryan, and as his eyes met Andrew's he yelled, "Go!"

Andrew scrambled to get up, if not to his feet, at least to his knees. His hands slid on the shards as he felt slices of pain in his hands but he didn't let that stop him from trying to move to the other side of the room. He didn't get very far though, because honestly, Nate was a big guy and his stride carried him a long way. And although Andrew was small, quick, and scrappy, he just wasn't fast enough. 

Nate reached and grabbed what he could of Andrew's cat suit, yanking him back up and right up into his line of sight. And this, was something Andrew remembered all too well. He knew what would come next if Ryan didn't get to him in time. And he struggled, clawing at Nate's face and his arms and blindly kicking hoping to come into contact with something that would force Nate to drop him. 

Their eyes met, and Andrew saw the crazed look in his ex's eyes. The same look that he saw the last time they were in this situation. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Nate was possessed. And who knew, maybe he was? Either way, Andrew was glad he didn't have to stick around long enough to find out, or to feel anymore pain from this man ever again. Because he had seen what was in Nate's hand when he pulled him to his feet. 

Andrew knew what Nate intended to do with the glass shard in his hand, he just hoped Ryan would beat him to it and do it first. Andrew wasn't afraid, not anymore. He just wished that it wasn't this fucker who might be the one to end it for him. And as Nate held him in front of him, like a puppet on a string, he saw the gleam of light reflecting off the piece in Nate's hand. And he took a breath in as the seconds ticked by. 

Then, he finally saw what he had been hoping to see. Ryan appeared behind him as Nate raised his arm to Andrew's neck. Ryan's arm wrapped around Nate's chest as his other hand, which also held a jagged piece of glass, was raised to Nate's throat. And in one swift motion, before Nate could even comprehend what was happening, Ryan pushed the glass in and slid it across Nate's throat. 

Andrew's body immediately fell as Nate grabbed his throat, blood pouring out as he collapsed. Andrew sat there in horror and watched as Nate lay flailing on the floor, his hands wrapped around his neck as he tried to speak but it only came out as wet gurgles. Thankfully he didn't have to witness Nate's struggle much longer as the movement stopped and the gurgling silenced. 

And Andrew sat there in shock as he clutched the leg on his vanity. He didn't even notice himself being held in Ryan's embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around him. It didn't even occur to him that Ryan was talking, to him. He felt a hand underneath his chin and his eyes were then focusing on Ryan as he was pulled out of the haze.

"Baby? Andrew? Can you hear me?" Ryan questioned as he held the other man as he trembled in his arms. 

Andrew blinked a few times and tried to focus on Ryan's words. 

"Sweetheart? Are you ok? I need you to talk to me..." 

Andrew didn't know what to say, he was still in shock. He tried to turn his head to look at Nate but was brought back to Ryan instead. 

"Hey, no. Look at me. Are you ok?" Ryan asked again.

Andrew could feel a flood of emotion hit him like a truck and he hiccupped as he took a breath in and nodded his head in response. 

Ryan nodded in turn but didn't take his eyes off of Andrew. He knew the kid was bleeding and starting to bruise, and probably in a world of pain but he figured that they could deal with that once the adrenaline wore off. 

Andrew looked deep into Ryan's eyes as tears formed in his. "You- You saved me..." He whispered. 

Ryan smiled and nodded. "Of course-"

"How did you know?" Andrew choked out. 

Ryan smiled softly as he revealed his source of information. "Cleo."

Andrew was stunned because, Cleo? What? "Wh- How?"

"Said he was walking by and heard something going on in here. I came running." Ryan confessed. 

Tears were falling from Andrew's eyes as he spoke, "You- You came for me?" He questioned.

Ryan frowned, confused, as he wiped a tear from Andrew's face with his thumb. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Andrew blinked as tears started to fall faster now. His guilt had finally caught up to him. His guilt for treating Ryan like shit because obviously, Ryan would do anything for him, and he now just realized that. Because not only had Ryan saved his life, but he had just killed a man for him. And that's when Andrew remembered what Ryan had told him in the hot tub that first night. How Ryan promised him that if he ever saw Nate, that it would be the end of him. 

Andrew collapsed into a sobbing heap in Ryan's lap, resting his forehead against the other man's shoulder as he cried. He wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and confessed, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..."

Ryan held Andrew as he watched the puddle of blood slowly getting bigger on the floor behind Andrew. But he tore his eyes away from it as Andrew continued. "Baby, you don't need to-"

"Yes Ryan! Yes I do! I DO need to be sorry!" He pulled away to look Ryan in the eye as he spoke through broken sobs. "I treated you like shit, even before I knew the whole story. I pushed you away, and I punished you even though you didn't do anything to betray me. I wanted to hurt you, and that was so wrong! And you just saved my life, you didn't even think twice about it. And look what I did to you!" He wailed. 

"Hey, hey it's ok. Baby, it's ok, it's ok." He held Andrew firmly in his lap and tried to comfort him as best he could. "You didn't do anything wrong-"

"Ryan, you just KILLED a man for me!" He sobbed. "I don't even deserve you..."

Ryan immediately pulled back and placed his hands under Andrew's chin, both their gazes meeting. "Stop-"

Andrew shook his head. "You- You said you loved me..."

"And I meant it, I meant every single word of it." Ryan confessed.

Andrew bit his lip, "But how? How could you love me after what I did?"

"Because baby, I love YOU. What happened between us was a big misunderstanding. But how you treated me doesn't change my feelings for you. I love you, Andrew. And I have for a long time. My only regret is that I didn't tell you sooner. But I didn't want to scare you off, I told you that we'd move however fast you wanted to move-"

Ryan was cut off by Andrew's lips lightly pressing against his own. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax into the kiss, his hands finding their way around Andrew's waist, pulling him in closer. 

When Andrew pulled back, he confessed shyly, "I've- Been wanting to tell you too... That I love you, that is." 

Ryan smiled as he pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me." He whispered. 

Andrew closed his eyes and nodded, his forehead resting against Ryan's. "Okay." He whispered back. 

Both men held each other in silence for some time before Ryan spoke up, "I should probably call somebody about... This." He gestured with his hand towards Nate's lifeless body. 

Andrew turned to look, "You're sure he's-"

Ryan chuckled, "Sweetheart, he's long gone. You don't have to worry. Plus, look at that puddle on the floor-"

Andrew shivered. "Yeah, I see it..."

Ryan smiled apologetically, "Relax, you won't have to do anything. Just sit here and look pretty." He said getting up and pulling out his phone to make a call. He held the phone to his ear and waited. 

"Vader, it's the Emperor." 

"Go a head my Lord."

"I have a Rebel scum here who needs to be disposed of."

"Sure thing my Lord. How many Storm Troopers should I send?"

"I'd say... Four, maybe five. Built like an AT-AT Walker, with the attitude of a Rancor."

"You took down that? Heh, you're braver than I thought!"

"Pffft, search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

"How will my troops gain access?"

"There's a back door on the West side of the building, I'll meet them there."

"Any prisoners?"

"Just one. But he's a Sith, no need to worry. Just send my troops. Hyperspace please."

"As you wish my Lord."

Ryan ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked down at Andrew. 

Andrew was looking at Ryan with a befuddled look on his face, "Really? Star Wars jokes?"

Ryan shrugged as he flipped the vanity chair back over and sat down. "It's how we communicate. In code, sweetheart. Can't have anyone finding out who my forensic team is, or what I'm hiring them to do."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Oh my God, you're such a dork..."

Ryan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Eh, you love me! You can't even deny it." Ryan's eyes shifted around the room, landing on Andrew's phone. He got up and walked over to retrieve it, noticing something else laying next to it. He picked up both objects, setting Andrew's phone back on the vanity. 

As Andrew got up off the floor he froze, because of what Ryan was holding in his hands. His passport and his boarding pass. Shit.

Ryan examined the contents of the passport and the boarding pass and turned his attention over to Andrew when he was finished. "What's this?" He asked quietly.

Andrew swallowed and shifted while his heart thumped in his chest. "You weren't supposed to see that." He answered shyly. 

Ryan's eyes scanned the boarding pass one more time before he spoke. "This flight leaves in two days. And it doesn't look to be round trip either..." 

"Listen, I-"

"Andrew..." Ryan said shaking his head. He waited for him to respond and shrugged his shoulders when he didn't get a response. "So, that's it then?"

Andrew was quick to answer this time, "No!" 

Ryan was becoming more confused as he waited for an explanation. 

Andrew ran a worried hand through his hair. "Listen, I booked that after you left my apartment, after we had that fight. I don't know why I did it because I wasn't even sure if I was going to go through with it or not. I wanted to run, but I didn't want to leave you. So, I booked it and I figured if I use it then I use it, but if I don't then I don't."

Ryan stood there listening to what Andrew had to say, feeling slightly numb. He didn't say anything for several minutes. 

"So, are you going?"

Andrew looked up at him. 

"Are you leaving me Andrew?"

Andrew felt his heart sink and he walked over to Ryan, taking the contents out of his hand. He threw his passport to the floor and ripped up his boarding pass. Then, he kissed him. And not just any kiss, he kissed him long and hard, with more meaning than he had kissed anyone, ever. And when he pulled away, both men were left breathless.

"So... You're not leaving me...?"

Andrew laughed, "No baby, I'm not leaving you." 

Ryan smiled as he felt all his worry and uncertainty wash away from him and he held on to Andrew tighter than ever before. 

"If I'm going anywhere, I want it to be with you." Andrew whispered. 

"I like that idea." Ryan whispered back. And after several silent minutes, "You even threw in a pet name..."

Andrew's smile turned into a laugh, "Yeah well, I wanted you to know that I was being serious."

"Nice to know you reserve you pet names for serious circumstances." 

"I'll make a mental note to bring them out more often, just because you like them." Andrew laughed. 

Just then, Ryan's phone began to ring. 

"You may fire when ready."

"Your troops are here, my Lord."

"Fantastic!"

Ryan hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket and smiled at Andrew. "My troops are here baby! Now, it's time to get your Jabba the Hutt ex outta here!"

Andrew just rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"By the way, Nate kept referring to something that you did to him, what exactly did you do?" Ryan questioned as he nudged Nate's leg with his foot.

"Uhh, about that..." Andrew started warily.

"So he wasn't just making something up?"

Andrew shifted his weight and shook his head. "So, you remember I told you he got arrested?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was locked up for a few days, and when I left the hospital, I also left Vegas. But not before doing something first."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Andrew, "What did you do?"

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he confessed. "Well, I went to his place. Made sure he was still locked up before I went. I knew where he kept a large stash of cash, the fucker didn't believe in banks, he was one of those conspiracy people... Anyways, I robbed him. Took all the money he had and anything else that was small enough to carry and worth a nice value so I could sell it. Then, before I left, I lit his fucking house on fire and got the fuck out of there as fast as I could. Been on the run ever since..."

Ryan stood there with wide eyes, completely stunned and flabbergasted, and silent for several minutes trying to process. "You... You did WHAT now?" 

Andrew smiled innocently and retorted, "Fucker had it coming. He knew not to mess with me."

Ryan walked slowly toward Andrew with arms stretched out wide, and when he got close enough, he wrapped those arms around Andrew and hugged him tight. 

"My baby! Daddy is so proud!" Ryan cooed as he pulled away and wiped an invisible tear from his eye. 

Andrew just laughed and shrugged. "Sorry I left that part out of the story the first time around, but I didn't want you to think I was crazy." He laughed.

Ryan picked Andrew up bridal style and took a seat on the vanity bench with his lover in his lap, pecking him on the lips. "Never." He confessed. "Like you said, that fucker had it coming. Well, now I know for sure that we'll make one hell of a team sweetheart."

"I couldn't agree more." Andrew agreed and drew Ryan in for a soft kiss.


	12. Will You?

*Two days after Nate's death*

 

Andrew crammed the last pair of shoes into the box and closed it, sealing it with a strip of packing tape. He picked it up and dropped it onto the floor muttering, "Oh my God..." As he groaned from the weight of the box. 

"It's like a fucking department store in here, you have more clothes than I do honey bunches!" Ryan exclaimed as he walked into Andrew's room. 

Andrew took a seat on the bed and sighed. "I'm not even done yet! But, there are the shoes..." He said pointing to the three boxes in the corner. 

Ryan's eyes followed Andrew's finger. "Seriously?" He said with raised eyebrows. 

Andrew shrugged. "I still have the entire closet to pack..." He muttered. 

"How is this taking so long? All you're bringing is clothes-"

"Yeah, but I have a lot of them..." Andrew laughed as he admired Ryan leaning up against the door frame with more boxes in his hands. The sunlight hit him just right that Andrew noticed just how toned his physique was, and how his muscles caused his tshirt to ripple just right around his arms and across his chest. He also noticed how the sun also didn't hide that little bit of gray in Ryan's hair and scruff from the past few days on his unshaven face. He wished he could capture this moment and frame it but instead teased, "You still so sure you want me to move in with you?" 

Ryan tossed the boxes into the middle of the room and they hit the floor with a soft thud as he made his way over to Andrew, kissing him lightly. "Of course I do." 

Andrew smiled and stood, picking up a box and tossing it onto the bed. "You sure all this is going to fit into that fancy SUV of yours?"

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and grabbed a few items from the closet, handing them to Andrew. "It better, fuck making two trips."

Andrew took the clothes and folded them, setting them into the box in front of him. He tossed the hangers into the growing pile on the bed and said, "He's gone, right?"

Ryan shot Andrew a confused look as he plucked more items from the closet, "What do you mean?"

"Nate." He said softly and went back to chewing on his lip nervously. 

Ryan sighed and walked over to Andrew, setting the clothes on the bed. He took Andrew's hands in his and said, "Did you see the lake of blood that came from his throat?"

Andrew averted his eyes down to the floor, then back up to Ryan. Because, yes, he did remember that rather large lake of blood on his dressing room floor. Very vividly in fact. And he wished he could forget it, forget Nate. 

Ryan lifted Andrew's chin to look at him and in turn, Andrew nodded giving his response to Ryan. 

"You've got nothing to worry about, sweetheart."

Andrew swallowed. "But what if someone knows what happened? What if someone knows what you did? And what if someone comes looking for Nate?"

Ryan cut Andrew off by shaking his head. "You don't have to worry about any of that-"

"But what if we have to run-"

Ryan pressed his lips to Andrew's, mainly to get him to stop talking but also to try to assure him. "We're not running anywhere sweetheart. We're not running because no one knows about anything, and no one will ever know. I told you I have a connection, one that I've known for a very long time and I trust these people with my own life. They took care of it."

Thoughts were swirling in Andrew's head as he listened to Ryan's words. "What about Nate?" He questioned again.

"He's gone baby. He's not coming back, and no one is going to come looking for him either."

"But how do you know this?" Andrew protested.

"You don't think I did my research on this fucker when I found out about him?" Ryan shoved the box aside and sat down on the bed, pulling his boyfriend into his lap. "He has no family left. His mother died in a car accident when he was ten. His father then turned to drinking, drugs, and gambling and was eventually shot and killed over a deal gone wrong. He had one older brother who enlisted in the Army and was deployed and eventually killed when his team was ambushed over in Iraq. Any other distant family were either deceased or live overseas. Nate was a black sheep and burned all his bridges a long time ago, no one wanted anything to do with him." 

Andrew felt slightly better by Ryan's response as his eyes shifted around the room. He knew Nate was dead, and never coming back but he still was in shock over what happened. He hesitated for a second as he contemplated if he should ask the question that had been bothering him, and if Ryan would even answer it. "How... How did they get rid of him?"

Ryan's eyes went wide for a second, followed by a frown. "Baby, you don't need to know about that. You're still in shock-"

"How did they get rid of him?" Andrew asked again. He wanted to know, it was eating away at him and he needed to know. He didn't know why, perhaps curiosity? Or maybe just for closure? 

"I don't think we should have this discussion-"

"How did they get rid of him! Please, I just need to know. It's bothering me-" Andrew scrambled over his own words trying not to get himself too worked up, but was failing miserably at it. 

Ryan just wrapped his arms tighter around him and held him. "Shh, it's alright. Just take a few deep breaths honey." He ran his hand slowly up and down Andrew's back, trying to soothe him. "You want to know, I'll tell you."

Andrew wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and rested his head on his shoulder and took Ryan's advice. He inhaled slowly, taking in the calming scent of his boyfriend and then exhaled letting the stress leave his body. He focused on Ryan, the way he smelled and the gentle feeling of his hand on his back. And with every inhale and exhale, he could feel his body tingle as that relaxing feeling washed over him. 

"Good boy." Ryan praised as he waited for his boyfriend to relax. He didn't want to tell him anymore than he wasn't ready for, the kid was under enough stress already as it was. Sure he didn't have to run anymore and his ex was dead, but that didn't excuse what had happened those few nights ago. Ryan knew those memories would stick with him for a while. "Are you ready?" He questioned Andrew quietly. 

Andrew just nodded his head, an answer that Ryan was not pleased with in this type of situation. 

"Words baby, I need to hear that gorgeous voice of yours sweetheart."

Andrew nuzzled closer, his lips brushing against Ryan's neck in a soft kiss as he whispered, "Yes."

Ryan briefly closed his eyes because yes, he was growing aroused. And Andrew knew his neck was his weak spot, but he pushed his own horniness aside because right this second was not the time for this. However, he couldn't promise anything in the next coming minutes...

"Good boy." Ryan praised again. He waited a few seconds longer, just in case Andrew had a change of mind before he started. "They took him out, and they cremated him. They destroyed the bones and any other identifying information. They then scattered the ashes out over the ocean. They worked quickly and cautiously to make sure everything was done right. They also cleaned and fixed your dressing room and it looks just like it did before all this happened, I inspected it myself. Everything was done clean cut baby, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Andrew just listened as he kept his face buried in the crook of Ryan's neck. He felt better now that he knew, but he was still overwhelmed and overcome with emotion. He knew he was soaking Ryan's shirt with his tears but he didn't care. It was only when Ryan lifted his chin to look him in his red-rimmed eyes that he was brought back to reality. 

Ryan cupped Andrew's cheek in his hand as he brushed away a tear with his thumb and leaned in slowly and kissed him. He let his lips linger as he could taste the saltiness of tears, before pulling away and looking Andrew in the eye again. "It's ok." He whispered, which caused a few more tears to flow. 

Andrew blinked a few times and leaned his forehead against Ryan's and closed his eyes. Both men sat there for a moment as Andrew tried to control his crying. He leaned in and greedily captured Ryan's lips with his own, their foreheads staying connected as they kissed. 

And that's when Andrew decided that he wanted to continue to be greedy, he wanted more than Ryan's lips in this moment. He broke the kiss and panted for a second before speaking his true desire in a low, raspy voice. "Fuck me." He simply stated. 

Ryan's eyes shot open as he pulled only inches away from Andrew's face and stared at him. He wasn't in shock, but he did want to make sure Andrew was alright. "Yeah?" He questioned and watched as a small smile spread across Andrew's lips. 

"Yeah..." He breathed. But not in a demanding way, instead Andrew was panting, begging almost. The want and need clearly dominating in his voice. 

Ryan moved in slowly and kissed his lovers puffy lips before pulling away and turning his attention to the box and the pile of hangers on the bed. He shoved them off, creating a loud clash as the hangers hit the floor, followed by the box. And then, he turned back to Andrew who he could see was already straining against his own jeans, his eyes filled with lust.

Ryan slowly laid Andrew out on the bed, scooting to the edge and just taking in the sight of his slender beauty. A beauty that belonged solely to Ryan, and Ryan alone. As he watched Andrew lay there, panting and letting out barely audible whines, he couldn't help but notice the way Andrew's eyes silently begged him to put his hands on him. 

And Ryan did. He bit his lip as he ran his hand up his lover's clothed thigh, finally reaching his waist and undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. And he watched Andrew, he wanted to witness every beg, every plead. Anything he was willing to give to let Ryan know that he needed him just as bad as Ryan needed him. 

His hand slowly made its way underneath Andrew's shirt and he smiled when Andrew jumped from the contact, his skin hot to the touch. He started to move his hand over the peaks and valleys that were Andrew's abs, and as he got further up to his chest, he could feel the rapid pitter patter of Andrew's heart rate. With a come hither motion of his finger, Andrew sat up and allowed Ryan to remove his shirt, smiling as he lay back down flat on the bed. 

Ryan's eyes drifted over the smooth, pale flesh of his lover. They did however stop and hover over a few bruises that were created from the unfortunate events from the past evening. Ryan did his best to lock away that anger he could feel rising, and focus on the fact that his boyfriend was still alive, still his, was laid out in front of him, and was begging to be fucked. 

He slowly moved his hands to Andrew's waist band, caressing his hips and shimmying his jeans down his legs and over his bare feet. Then, Ryan turned back to him, his eyes sweeping over the man in front of him and then landing on the only piece of clothing left to remove. And Ryan wasted no time in removing them either, leaving his lover completely exposed in front of him, all for him. 

Ryan's eyes found Andrew's and he took note of just how beautiful his lover looked in this very moment. His lips were red and puffy, his eyes still slightly red from the tears but now, they had a lust driven intensity about them. His chest was still heaving as he panted, the need obviously over taking him as he silently begged for contact. And as he continued to skim down even further, his eyes stopped at Andrew's cock. Which was red, hard, and crying for attention. 

Ryan licked his lips and let out a few heavy deep breaths as he stood up, quickly stripping everything off before he let his eyes once again lock with his lover's. "Ooh baby..." He panted, "I am going to ravage the fuck out of you..." He spoke slowly, letting the dominance take control of his voice.

Andrew let out a whimpered cry, never breaking eye contact and whispered in a broken sob, "Daddy..." 

Ryan bit his lip hard as he tamed the urge to just openly and forcefully fuck his boyfriend into oblivion. He sucked in a breath as he settled himself in between Andrew's legs, spreading them open as he requested, "Lube."

Andrew's hand shot up and underneath his pillow pulling out a bottle and presented it to Ryan like it was the key to the universe. 

Ryan's lips spread into an amused smile as he chuckled and commented, "Well, at least I know what you do during the nights you don't spend with me..."

Andrew snorted as his cheeks flushed and he shrugged. "Easy access." He confessed. 

Ryan just smirked and shook his head. "You're so fucking adorable, you know that?"

With a coy bat of his eyelashes and a devilish smirk Andrew simply and confidently replied, "Yeah, I know..."

Ryan snorted. "Oh, so that's how you're gonna be huh? Suddenly so cocky and witty because I gave you one compliment?" A grin spread across his lips. "I am SO gonna put that naughty little mouth of yours to good use." He finished as he popped open the lube.

Andrew just rolled his eyes as he quipped back, "Oh yeah? You're really gonna put my mouth to good- Ahhh!"

Ryan snickered lowly as he inserted two lubed fingers all the way into Andrew's tight hole, making the smaller man groan and writhe in pleasure underneath him. As he worked him open, he just listened to Andrew's sobs of ecstasy escaping from his lips. 

"I told you I'd put that cocky little mouth of yours to good use."

"Nnngh ooh Ry- Ahh..." Incoherent cries were the only thing that could be heard coming from Andrew's mouth at this point.

With Ryan's free hand, he held Andrew's chin between his fingers and forced him to look at him as he spoke. "You know I love you, right?"

Andrew felt drunk with pleasure but he knew all Ryan wanted was consent. He nodded his head as he spoke, "Yes..."

Ryan's expression turned soft as he brushed his thumb along his lover's chin, lowering himself and kissing him lightly on the lips. "If at any point it's too much too soon-"

"I know." Andrew panted, looking his boyfriend in the eye. "I know the word. But I love you, and I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

Ryan assessed Andrew's words for a second before he agreed. "Alright. Now, all I want coming out of that mouth of yours is praise, moans, and my name."

Andrew smiled and bit his lip. "Yes Daddy." He complied. 

Ryan lined himself up and slowly pushed inside his lover until he bottomed out and whispered, "Good boy." 

Deep breaths with needy little pants were all that came spilling out of Andrew's mouth as Ryan started to move inside him, gliding in and out and pushing deep into him with every snap of his hips. 

"Ooh God- Ryan..." The words fell from Andrew's mouth like a prayer that was meant only for Ryan's ears. "Don't stop- Ooh Daddy, slower- Please slower, I- I won't last long..."

Ryan rolled his hips as his lover's sweet words danced around his ears and he did what was requested of him and slowed his speed, but kept the intensity of his thrusts at a steady slow pace. "God, what it's like to be inside you baby..." Ryan praised.

"Ryan..." His name fell from Andrew's lips like a careless whisper in a room filled with people all straining to hear but not being able to make out what had just been said. "You..." He panted again, "I want only you- You're the only one who can make me feel this way-" He wrapped his arms tighter around the man on top of him and focused on the friction his cock was getting, being worked between their two heated bodies. 

"Mngh- Andrew, baby-" Slurred words were all that were able to be formed in Ryan's head as he changed his angle, eliciting a cry from Andrew as he slammed against his prostate. "Agh baby, I can't- Oh God I'm-"

"Ooh God, come for me Daddy! Please- Touch me-"

Ryan's hand slithered in between their sweaty bodies and claimed his boyfriend's needy cock, pumping it as he came with one last snap of his hips, a strangled cry tearing its escape from his throat. 

"Ooohaaahh! Ry- Ahhh!" Cum splashed out into Ryan's hand as he listened to that sweet cry slip past Andrew's lips. And he kept pumping even after his own orgasm had finished for the selfish reason that he liked feeling Andrew's body tense up with every slight touch on his sensitive cock. 

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard coming from Andrew with every pump Ryan gave him. Even after his orgasm, he didn't want Ryan to let go of him, but his cock was saying otherwise as pleasure shot through his veins from the sensitivity. "Daddy- Oh God please-" Another sharp intake of breath. "Ryan- I- I can't-" 

"You will." Ryan commanded as his voice dropped an octave lower.

Another sharp intake of breath came from Andrew as he shuddered, listening to Ryan speak those words in that voice. That voice that, did something to him. He whimpered again as he dug his nails into his lover's back, making eye contact and silently begging Ryan to let go of his overly sensitive cock. 

Ryan was well aware of what Andrew wanted, but he also knew what he needed to give him. What his lover needed so badly that his body was crying for it and he wanted to give it to him, needed to give it to him. "Come for me, baby." 

The command came out of Ryan's mouth, deep and seductively, in that voice that drove him absolutely wild, and he couldn't hold it any longer. He raked his nails down the older man's back and screamed as he came again, right into Ryan's waiting hand. 

And Ryan listened, just listened to the sweetness that was HIS lover. Listened to all the cries and moans, in all the different octaves leave Andrew's lips. And he held him as his body shook and convulsed from his orgasm that was so intense, it brought tears to his eyes. And Ryan watched them fall, swim down his lover's cheeks from his screwed shut eyes, kissing them away as he held Andrew tighter than he had ever held him before as he came down from his high. 

Short shallow breaths and soft hiccups were all that Ryan could hear as he rolled over on his back, clutching Andrew tightly on top of him. They laid there for a while just trying to catch their breath and soon Andrew's breathing evened out and he snuggled tightly against Ryan. Looking up at him, his eyes fluttered open and he was met with a gentle, loving smile from his boyfriend which he greatly returned. 

Andrew's smile turned bigger as he gazed at Ryan, pulling a small chuckle from him. "What is it?"

Andrew giggled and whispered, "Make up sex is always the best part of a fight."

Ryan laughed and held Andrew closer to him and ran his fingers through his hair as he said softly, "Ain't that the truth baby, ain't that the truth..."

 

***Six months later***

 

It was late February and just after midnight as Ryan laid in bed with Andrew snuggled closely at his side. Their bedroom was dark with only the light from the fireplace illuminating the area around the foot of their bed while snow fell steadily outside. 

Andrew's slender frame was limp with relaxation, his head resting on Ryan's chest as he watched the snow flakes fall from the windows on the doors leading out to their balcony. And his eyes struggled to stay open as he lay listening to the slow steady beats of his lover's heart.

With no movement coming from Andrew, Ryan's eyes averted down to the messy dark hair that was covering his boyfriend's eyes. He slid his fingers sweeping them over Andrew's forehead as he gently pushed his hair back and out of his eyes to see if he was still awake. 

Andrew's big brown eyes lazily found their way to Ryan's as he looked up. 

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled. "Thought you would have been fast asleep by now?"

Andrew shrugged a shoulder as he replied, "Been watching the snow." He confessed. "But it is hard to stay awake, you're so comfortable and I'm so warm and cozy..." His sentence was interrupted by a yawn. 

Ryan chuckled and kissed Andrew on the forehead, pulling him closer. "It's ok to go to sleep, don't struggle to stay up. I'll be here in the morning."

Andrew hummed. "I know." Silence fell between the two again as Ryan listened to the crackling of the fire and Andrew's soft breathing. His eyes were starting to get heavy and he felt himself drifting until Andrew's smooth voice brought him back.

"I've been thinking-" Andrew started softly.

Ryan blinked a few times as he focused on Andrew's words. "Thinking? About what?" He questioned.

Andrew's head shifted on Ryan's chest so he was looking up at him as he spoke, now fully awake. "I'm going to put my two weeks in at Silk."

Ryan was now fully awake because no, he was not expecting this kind of conversation right now. He pushed himself up, propping his head and upper back up against some pillows as Andrew shifted in his lap so he could get a better angle of his lover. 

"Yeah? What's prompting this?" Ryan asked as he held Andrew. 

Andrew shrugged and was silent for several seconds before he spoke. "I think I'm just done, done with that part of my life. I don't need it anymore. Honestly, the only reason I did it was for the money, but now I'm hardly ever there. The only reason I'm doing it now is just to keep myself busy. After I met you, I had no reason to continue being an escort. And I love dancing but I don't need to continue this anymore. Plus, after Nate's death, my dressing room just holds and eerie feeling to it now. I want out, I don't want to do this anymore."

Ryan listened and smiled when his boyfriend had finished. His heart swelled because, finally! The moment he had been waiting for had finally come! Though, he'd never tell Andrew that because he wanted to let him make his own decisions but he was glad that he had finally made this one. 

He gingerly kissed Andrew on the lips before he spoke to him, "If you're asking my permission to quit, you know I fully support you in everything you do sweetheart. You do what you feel is necessary." 

Andrew closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Thank you." He whispered. 

Ryan's big arms held Andrew close and he smiled, carding his fingers through the velvety length on the top of his boyfriend's head as more silence fell between them. 

"I- I also had another thought..." Andrew piped up again, his voice breaking through the crackling of the logs. 

"Hit me with it baby."

Andrew smiled as he straightened up to look at Ryan once again. "Well, you know how you're going to Australia in a month to shoot your movie?"

"How WE are going to Australia in a month you mean?" Ryan interjected. 

"Okay, yes, WE are going to Australia-" Andrew laughed as he continued. "Well... How would you feel about house hunting?"

Ryan frowned with curiosity at his boyfriend's question. "House hunting?" He repeated. 

Andrew bit his lip and answered Ryan's question with another question. "How would you feel about moving?" 

"Moving?" Another question with a question.

Andrew started to laugh at their repeated question asking and said, "Yes, moving. I'd like to move. Get out of New York all together and just go somewhere I've never been before. We can still keep the house here in New York if you want, you know, so we can have a house that's still in the States. But I want to adventure with you and go new places and see new things and have a house that we can call ours. What do you think?"

Ryan thought for a minute with a perplexed look on his face before kissing Andrew and saying, "Fuck this house. We'll keep a house in the States but it definitely does not need to be in this shit show. That's what Hawaii is for baby."

Andrew was stunned by the answer he received and he laughed in pure amusement, "Really? I thought you might be attached to this house-"

Ryan scoffed, "Oh please. I honestly can't stand this place. I mean yeah, it is nice but this was the house I lived in with Blake. There are far too many memories floating around this place. I'm done with her which makes me done with this shit show." He gestured around the room with his hand as he spoke. "I was planning on getting rid of it but, life happened and then I never got around to it and now you're here and well, I wanted to impress you with a big house and- Oomph!" 

Andrew smacked Ryan playfully across the chest and joked, "Oh please, like I really needed the house to convince me to stay with you." 

"Well ya know, it didn't hurt my chances..." 

"Oh my God stoooop..." 

Ryan just sat there and laughed as he pulled Andrew in and held him close. "Well-" He started, "What ever are you going to do now that your dancing career is coming to a close? How's my sex on a stick gonna stay all bendy and in shape?"

Andrew backpedaled and gave Ryan a look and laughed. "Really? Sex on a stick?"

"You are sex, and that pole is the stick..." Ryan said proudly as he held back a laugh.

Andrew's laughter roared as he flopped back into the mountain of pillows next to Ryan. "For your information-" He couldn't even finish his sentence without another bout of laughter interrupting him. "For your information-" He tried again. "I have a plan for that, something to occupy my time with-" More laughter. 

"Oh? Do share!" Ryan bounced in place and listened with excitement. 

A wide smile spread across Andrew's lips as he watched his boyfriend's child-like excitement pour out. "You're gonna like this... So when I was a kid back in England I did a lot of surfing. And I actually became pretty good at it too, winning some competitions and tournaments. I did it for years and I really enjoyed it and I was thinking about getting back into that."

Ryan's mouth fell open. "Wait, you were a surfer?"

"I sure was."

Ryan squealed with excitement and let out an evil laugh. "Ooh baby... You know how good you're gonna look in a pair of board shorts and a tight ass rash guard shirt? Oh God and your hair all wet and carrying that sexy surf board? Uuughhh..." He wrapped his arms around Andrew as he melted just thinking about how hot his boyfriend was going to look on the beach.

Andrew burst out in a fit of laughter at Ryan's reaction. "And Australia and Hawaii are the absolute perfect places for surfing, ooh I'm going to have you drooling every single day Daddy..." He purred, feeding into Ryan's fantasy.

Ryan groaned as all the possibilities ran through his head, "Ugh fuck, I'm seriously getting hard just thinking about this. You little minx."

Andrew just giggled and kissed Ryan deeply. "So I take it you're on board with this decision?"

"Ooh baby, that's not the only thing I'm on board with." He joked as silence fell. "But honestly-" Seriousness entering his voice. "You really want to do this? I mean, with me? Because this is a big step baby and we haven't even been together for a year. I mean, don't get me wrong, I totally want this and I am more than willing to go further with you. I love you, but I want to make sure you want this too."

Andrew backed up slightly and looked Ryan dead in the eye. "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have asked. I don't care how long we've been together. Time is nothing but a number, my feelings for you are what matters. I love you and I couldn't think of doing this with anyone else but you."

Ryan smiled lovingly as he let those words sink in for a moment. He kissed Andrew and said, "Go throw more logs into that fireplace sweetheart." 

Andrew chuckled and crawled out of bed and over to the wood pile, and Ryan watched him intently as he did, making sure his attention was fully turned to the task at hand. 

Ryan leaned over and opened his bedside table, taking out a small box. He took a couple deep breaths and nodded to himself because yes, he was ready. More ready than he had ever been for anything in his entire life. He carefully opened the box and peeked inside, closing it quietly so that Andrew wouldn't suspect a thing and silently slipped out of bed.

"You know-" Andrew started as he tossed a few logs into the fire. "Why didn't you just opt for one of those electric fireplaces, you know the ones with the remote that are all fancy and stuff-" He was startled when he felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him close. 

"Because I like the crackling sound the wood makes..." Ryan purred into Andrew's ear as he felt the smaller man shudder under the deepness of his voice. He turned Andrew around and kissed him gently in the soft glow of the fire.

When the kiss was broken, Andrew was left breathless and wanting. He chuckled lightly, "I didn't know you were right behind me..."

Ryan smiled as he took a deep breath, "You know how you've been thinking?" Andrew nodded. "Well, I've been thinking too..." He took a small step back, followed by another deep breath and continued. "We've been through a lot in a short time, some good times and some bad but we've always gotten through it. I've never met someone more amazing in my entire life before, someone who's made me feel so good, like I'm worth everything. And now that some big changes are on the horizon and we've decided to move to the other side of the world, I feel like one more big change in is order here."

Andrew listened and watched as Ryan suddenly pulled out a small black box and held it in his hand. His heart skipped a beat as he watched Ryan thumb over it a few times then look up at him. 

"Andrew-" He started and dropped down to one knee, opening the box and presenting a ring. "I love your sexy bendy ass, I love your flowing surfer hair, I love your sultry British accent, and I love your personality. Honestly, I just love everything about you baby. But I'd love you even more if you would do me the honor and say yes. Baby, will you marry me?" 

Andrew stood there with a hand over his mouth and tears forming in his eyes as he watched Ryan, the love of his life, pour all his feelings out in front of him and ask the most important question he could possibly ask him. He started to nod his head as he watched Ryan stand in front of him holding his ring. 

"Yes." He spoke and watched as his boyfri- Fiance, slid the ring onto his finger. 

Andrew's heart was racing as he inspected it, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked up at Ryan who was smiling back at him, "Yes!" He yelled and threw his arms around his fiancé's neck, hugging him tight as Ryan hugged him back. And after they pulled away, Andrew kissed him with more meaning than he had ever kissed anyone in his life. 

Ryan finally broke the kiss and pulled away to look Andrew in the eyes and said, "That's all you needed to say baby, that's all you needed to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Comments and kudos are always welcome. :) Thanks again!


End file.
